Price Tag
by Deerskin94
Summary: Sehun membutuhkan uang sementara Luhan tidak membutuhkan uang. Bagaimanakah takdir dari kedua orang yang mempunyai kehidupan dan prinsip berbeda ini bertemu satu sama lain? Apakah yang akan mereka pilih kebahagiaan ataukah uang? (HunHan, Chanbaek, official pair, GS, EXO's members) RnR? :)
1. Forewords

_**Price Tag**_

_Casts :  
Oh Sehun  
Xi Luhan _

_Other Casts:  
EXO's Member__s_

__(Note: Gender Switch for Uke official pair)__

_Genre:  
Romance, Life, Drama, Comedy/?_

_Forewords:_

_**Oh Sehun**  
__Hai, namaku Oh Sehun. Umurku masih 17 tahun, sekarang adalah tahun terakhirku di Sekolah Menengah Atas. Perkerjaanku tidak menentu, aku selalu mencari kerja part time disetiap sudut kota Seoul ini agar bisa menambah pengasilanku untuk menghidupi diriku dan adikku dirumah. Oh ya, apa aku lupa menceritakan tentang hutang Ayahku yang telah meninggalkan kami dengan setumpuk kredit dibank? Begitulah yang terjadi, Ibuku telah meninggal, perusahaan Ayahku bangkrut karena hutang dan dia begitu saja meninggalkan kami. Hidupku dan adikku cukup sulit karena setiap harinya harus berhubungan dengan rentenir yang akan menyita atau mengambil barang-barang kami, begitu menyedihkan bukan? Haha. Untuk itu aku harus beruhasa keras mencari uang yang banyak dengan segala cara, bahkan aku menerima tawaran menjadi kekasih bayaran disekolah, jangan menertawakanku okay, bayaran mereka begitu besar dan yang hanya kulakuan berpura-pura seharian menjadi kekasih mereka. Untung saja wajahku masih bisa membantuku mencari uang, menambah penghasilanku, sebenarnya aku lelah untuk mencari uang. Karena semua ini aku akan berusaha mencari uang untuk adikku agar dia bahagia, apapun akan kulakukan agar bisa melunasi hutang sialan itu. Uang dapat membeli kebahagiaan. Jadi, apa yang lebih penting selain uang? Cinta? Kata itu sama sekali tidak ada dikamusku._

_**Xi Luhan**  
Hello, aku Luhan. Xi Luhan. Umurku 17 tahun tahun ini. Ayahku seorang pendiri perusahaan besar di Beijing dan Ibuku adalah seorang pelukis terkenal dari Beijing. Perlu kalian tahu, aku tinggal disini karena pekerjaan Ibuku, sekarang Ibu menetap di Korea dan Ayahku berada di Beijing karena urusan perusahaannya yang lebih beliau pedulikan daripada urusan keluarganya. Ya, aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan Ibuku dirumah yang sangat besar dan terasa sangat sepi itu. Setiap hari yang kulakuan hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan uang, bukan dengan Ayahku atau Ibuku. Sayang sekali sekarang uang telah mengantikan mereka, haruskah aku mengatakannya bahwa uang telah menjadi orangtua angkat-ku? Aku membutuhkan mereka. Tetapi selalu uang yang mereka berikan bukannya waktu luang untuk bersamaku. Aku benci uang, bahkan dengan uang kau bisa membeli teman-temanmu, mereka akan mengikutimu kemana-pun dengan uangmu, sangat lucu bukan. Uang merampas semua kebahagiaanku, terkadang aku membayangkan bila kami bukanlah keluarga dari Xi coorp dan hanya sebuah keluarga biasa yang mempunyai kedua orangtua pekerja kantor atau bahkan mempunyai toko dan kami berjualan bersama disana. Pasti selalu ada waktu untuk keluarga, bukan untuk uang. Uang sama sekali tak berarti bagiku, karena uang selalu merenggut kebahagiaan yang seharusnya kurasakan. Sekarang aku bertanya-tanya, apa artinya uang bila kau tidak bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu sendiri?_

* * *

_Author's Note: _

_Annyeong haseyo cerita lama belum selesai mau nyelingin sama cerita baru kkk~ ini baru foreword tapi panjang yaa hehehe niat banget mau buat cerita HunHan ini!  
Udah lama juga mau nulis gender switch dan voila inilah hasilnyaaa... Mind to review? Thankyouuuuu ;)  
__Feel free to read my story and please enjoy it okay hohoho  
_

_-Deerskin94_


	2. One-Different

_Price Tag  
_

* * *

_**Different**_

_Dok. Dok. Dok_

_"Hey kau bocah! Cepat keluar dari rumahmu!"_

Terdengar suara keras Pria dari luar pintu. Pria itu marah, jelas terlihat dari caranya menggedor pintu rumah yang cukup nyaman tetapi usang ini. Rumah yang lumayan luas tetapi tidak memiliki barang-barang rumah yang seharusnya ada disana. Rumah ini bercat-kan cokelat muda walau warnanya sudah mulai luntur karena pengaruh cuaca. Disetiap ruangannya hanya terdapat barang-barang penting pengisi rumah, tidak ada barang antik atau sekedar penghias rumah yang terlihat didalamnya.

Diruang tamu yang sekarang mereka jadikan ruang makan sekaligus terlihat dua orang namja, yang satu berusia 17 tahun dan yang satu lagi berusia sekitar 10 tahun. Wajah mereka memang tidak begitu mirip satu sama lain tetapi status mereka adalah kakak-beradik. Sang kakak berparas tampan lebih tepatnya dewasa, dagu lancipnya, hidung mancungnya, bibirnya yang cukup kecil, dan sorot matanya yang cukup dingin berada didalam wajahnya yang tirus, surai coklat kemerahannya menambah sempurna paras namja itu. Sementara sang adik berwajah manis dan imut tentunya, wajahnya yang bulat, pipinya yang gembul semakin membuat orang-orang gemas hanya dengan melihatnya, surainya berwarna coklat juga tetapi dengan potongan rambut yang lebih pendek dari sang kakak.

Mereka berdua tidak memperdulikan suara seorang Pria didepan rumahnya, sang kakak malah menyuruh untuk tetap menyantap makan malam mereka.

_"Hey, apa kalian didalam tuli? Cepat buka pintunya?!"_

Si adik berhenti menyumpit nasinya, ia menatap kakak laki-laki didepannya dengan polos. Sementara sang kakak tidak memperdulikannya.

"Sehun hyung, haruskah kita membukakan pintu?"

Si kakak yang bernama Sehun terdiam, menatap balik adik didepannya yang bertanya dengan wajah polos. Sehun menghela napasnya pelan, lalu kembali menyumpit nasinya dimangkuk kecil yang berada di atas meja.

"Minseok, dengarkan hyung-mu ini. Habiskan saja makan malam-mu dan pergi tidur, besok kita harus berangkat sekolah pagi" gumam Sehun sambil mengunyah nasi dimulutnya.

Minseok hanya menunduk dan kembali menyuap nasinya sekarang. Mereka makan malam dengan diam, yang terdengar hanyalah suara makian dari Pria penagih hutang didepan pintu rumah dan pukulan dipintu mereka.

_Dok. Dok. Dok_

_"Siphal?!"_

Pria penagih hutang itu mulai mengumpat dengan kata-kata kasar. Sehun menaruh sumpitnya lagi diatas meja dan meminum segelas air.

"Minseok tutup telingamu" perintah Sehun dengan nada dinginnya, Minseok mengangguk dan segera menutup kedua telinganya agar tidak mendengar kata-kata kasar yang diucapkan oleh penagih hutang itu.

Sehun membereskan piring mereka makan malam, membawanya ketempat cuci piring. Namja itu sekarang sibuk dengan cucian piringnya sementara Minseok menunggu diruang makan masih menutup kedua telinganya.

Beberapa menit-pun belalu, sudah mulai terasa hening sekarang. Tidak ada suara pria penagih hutang didepan pintu rumah. Minseok menurunkan kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi menutup telinganya.

"Hyung.. Ajjushi itu sudah-"

_BRAAAK_

Bocah ini sontak kaget mendengar pintu yang ditendang dengan keras, Sehun juga kaget sehingga menghentikan kegiatan mencuci piringnya. Mereka kembali terdiam tanpa kata.

_"Anak-anak sialan aku akan kembali besok!"_

_BRAAAK_

Terdengar pria itu dengan sekuat tenaga menendang pintu depan mereka. Minseok menunduk, menutup telinganya erat-erat, kejadian seperti ini memang bukan sekali terjadi melainkan malah berkali-kali tetapi setiap terjadi, hal ini selalu membuat Minseok ketakutan.

Sehun mencengkram meja dapur dengan erat, ia emosi tentu saja. Para penagih hutang itu semakin lama bersikap sangat kasar pada mereka dan jadi meminta uang tidak sesuai dengan jadwal yang seharusnya.

Namja ini mengacak rambutnya gusar, "_Dammit, _akan kulunasi semua hutangku liat saja nanti!"

* * *

Pintu ruang utama terbuka, terlihat beberapa orang masuk kedalam rumah mewah ini. Yeoja ini tersenyum dengan semangat menghampiri pintu utama rumah sambil membawa kertas ditangannya. Ia tak sabar untuk memberitahu hasil dikertas yang ia pegang itu kepada Ayahnya.

"Appa.."

Panggil yeoja ini, surai _brunette_-nya ia biarkan terurai bebas diudara. Ia berjalan dengan perlahan menghampiri pintu utama.

Sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh senyumnya menghilang, terlihat seorang namja sersurai _blonde _pekat yang sangat saru dengan kulit putih pucatnya. Namja itu memakai kacamata hitam, membuat yeoja ini harus menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Luhan~", panggil namja itu tesenyum menghampiri yeoja ini.

Luhan terdiam ditempatnya, ia tentu saja berhenti melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri namja itu. Sekarang namja bersurai _blonde _itulah yang menghampirinya terlebih dahulu.

Karena melihat ekspresi Luhan yang bingung namja itu segera membuka kacamata hitamnya. Sedetik itu juga Luhan kembali tersenyum melihat siapa yang datang.

"Suho-oppa!", pekiknya semangat berlari memeluk namja didepannya.

Suho terkekeh pelan setelah Luhan berhasil masuk kedalam pelukannya, ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Luhan. Namja ini tidak berniat untuk mengabarkan sepupunya itu kalau ia akan datang hari ini, pasti Luhan sangat-lah kaget melihatnya sekarang.

"Yaaaaa! Oppa kau tidak mengabari-ku!", keluh Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aigooo.. Adik manis-ku ini sedang merajuk~"

Refleks tawa Suho keluar dari bibir kecilnya, tawa khas seorang Oppa yang benar-benar membuat Luhan merasa nyaman didekatnya.

"Jangan menertawaiku..."

Namja yang lebih tua dari yeoja ini-pun mengangguk lalu meminta maaf kepada Luhan "Mian.. Mianhae, aku sangat menyukaimu saat kau merajuk"

Senyum jahat Luhan langsung terkembang begitu saja, dia segera meyikut bahu Suho. Pandangan Suho terlihat bingung menatapnya, Luhan memandang namja itu dengan tatapan yang tidak terbaca. Matanya seakan ikut tersenyum dengan penuh arti.

"Lebih menyukai-ku atau ekhem.." Luhan berdeham sambil memberikan senyum jahilnya pada Suho.

Wajah Suho awalnya terlihat bingung, tidak mengerti dengan maksud dari adiknya itu. Tetapi detik selanjutnya wajahnya tiba-tiba saja berubah, namja ini mengusap lehernya. Ia menunduk mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan.

"Oppa sudah mempunya kekasih kan?" tanya Luhan lagi dengan nada suara mengejek.

"Sudahlah hentikan, aku belum memakan makan malamku", namja itu terlihat malu berjalan menuju ruang makan rumah mewah ini. Luhan sekarang terkekeh pelan mengikuti namja itu.

Mereka berjalan melewati lorong rumah yang cukup panjang, disekitar lorong terdapat barang-barang antik dan arsitektur yang tidak bisa diprediksi harganya. Lorong ini begitu berkilauan karena lampu yang dinyalakan memantul ke setiap pajangan yang berbahan kristal kaca. Setelah melewati lorong, mereka sampai diruang makan yang didominasi dengan warna cokelat. Meja dan bangku makan itu berwarna coklat kayu, terlihat sangat kokoh.

Suho duduk disalah satu bangku diikuti oleh Luhan yang ikut duduk diseberang tempat Suho duduk. Makan malam telah tersedia diatas meja makan, mereka mulai menyantap makan malam itu. Walau tadi wajah Luhan terlihat senang bertemu dengan Suho, namja itu jelas melihat ekspresi kecewanya tadi karena yang datang bukanlah Ayahnya. Dengan perlahan Suho memulai bertanya kepada Luhan.

"Kau menunggu Ayah-mu pulang?"

Sebagai jawaban Luhan mengangguk, Suho juga ikut mengangguk-angguk mencari kalimat lain untuk bertanya lagi.

"Biar kutebak, kau mendapat penghargaan Olimpiade lagi?"

Untuk kedua kalinya Luhan mengangguk, kali ini lebih pelan dari sebelumnya. Melihat anggukan itu Suho menghela napasnya pelan.

"Ayah-mu mungkin sedang sibuk.. Gwaenchanayo, besok akan kuberikan kau hadiah oke?", Suho tersenyum pada Luhan. Yeoja yang awalnya menunduk itu sekarang menatap Suho sambil membalas senyuman namja didepannya.

* * *

_Kriiiiiiiiinggggggg!_

Bel sekolah-pun berbunyi, semua siswa sibuk mencari kelasnya masing-masing. Hari ini hari pertama awal tahun ajaran baru setelah libur musim panas yang panjang. Banyak siswa yang masih bermalas-malasan berjalan kekelas mereka, banyak juga yang masih berkeliaran dilorong kelas karena masih malas untuk memulai pelajaran baru.

Yeoja bersurai _brunette _itu berjalan masuk kedalam kelasnya. Ia langsung menjadi sorotan utama para murid dikelas, rambut bergelombangnya terlihat sangat indah, dengan bandana kecil yang tersemat dikepalanya membuatnya agak _girly_. Yeoja ini bertubuh cukup tinggi, kaki jenjangnya tertutupi kaus kaki sampai selutut, sementara sepatunya.. Tentu saja sepatu _sneakers _yang seharusnya tidak boleh dikenakan siswi perempuan.

"Luhanie, kau memakai sepatu itu lagi?", omel salah seorang yeoja yang sudah meunggu-nya sedari tadi didalam kelas. Yeoja itu hanya menopangkan tangan didagunya sambil memandangi sahabat didepannya.

Luhan hanya tersenyum polos dan bodoh. Yeoja yang mengomelinya tadi adalah Byun Baekhyun, sahabat terbaiknya selama bersekolah di Sekolah Menengah Atas. Hari ini Baekhyun terlihat menguncir kuda rambut hitamnya yang tidak terlalu pekat, ciri khasnya darinya ialah memiliki mata yang cukup kecil hingga membuatnya mengharuskan memakai _eyeliner_, yeoja itu sangat ahli dibidangnya dan ia mempunyai julukkan _queen of eyeliner _disekolah ini.

"Kemarin kau sudah kupilihkan _heels _yang nyaman untuk kesekolah kan?" Baekhyun bertanya malas, menatap Luhan dengan tatapan menyerahnya.

"Hehehe, mianhae~ aku tidak terbiasa memakai sepatu seperti itu" Luhan memeluk Baekhyun sebagai permintaan maaf lalu ia kembali duduk dibangku yang tepat di belakang sahabatnya itu.

Pelajaran-pun dimulai, Park _songsaenim _masuk kedalam kelas mereka. Guru itu terlihat masih sangat-lah muda, ia hanya bertugas sebagai guru pengganti sementara di Sekolah mereka. Umurnya terlihat masih sekitar 20 tahunan sepertinya.

Saat Luhan sedang sibuk memperhatikan Park _songsaenim_, pintu kelas terbuka dengan sangat lebar hingga membuat suara _braak _terdengar. Otomatis semua pandangan siswa yang berada didalam kelas langsung tertuju pada pintu yang terbuka lebar.

Terlihat sekarang seorang namja yang sedang berusaha mengatur nafasnya diambang pintu. Kemeja putihnya berantakkan, ia bahkan tak memasukkan bajunya itu kecelananya. Blazernya-pun ia genggam ditangan kiri, seperti sama sekali tidak mempunyai waktu untuk sekedar memakainya dirumah.

Tentu saja namja itu membuat Luhan bingung, baru kali ini dia melihat namja itu.

"Oh Sehun, hampir saja kau terlambat masuk dikelas pertama-mu", ucap Park _songsaenim_ mengingatkan.

Namja bersurai coklat yang dipanggil Sehun itu segera tersenyum merasa bersalah, tetapi anehnya Park _songsaenim _sama sekali tidak menghukumnya. _Songsaenim _malah menyuruhnya segera mencari bangku kosong yang tersisa, tentu saja itu membuat Luhan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

_"Kenapa namja itu tidak dihukum?"_

Perlahan Sehun berjalan melewati bangku Luhan karena bangkunya terletak dideret bangku paling belakang. Luhan tak berhenti memperhatikan Sehun, karena merasa diperhatikan Sehun-pun sekarang menatap Luhan balik. Mereka saling bertukar pandangan satu-sama lain.

"Ehem"

Gumam Park _songsaenim _menunggu Sehun duduk ditempat seharusnya, semua siswa terkekeh pelan sementara Sehun tersenyum malu. Namja itu tidak tersenyum karena benar-benar malu tetapi berusaha terlihat ia seperti malu. Luhan yang memperhatikan raut wajah namja bernama Sehun didepannya dapat menebak bahwa namja itu mempunyai topeng diwajahnya.

Setelah Sehun duduk ditempatnya kelas kembali hening, Luhan menatap keluar jendela tanpa sadar namja bernama Sehun dibelakangnya sekarang sedang menatapnya dari belakang kelas.

* * *

Namja ini telah menjadi pusat perhatian dikelas, ia berkeliling kemeja setiap murid yang membawa bekal makanan terutama para yeoja dan dengan murah hati para siswi itu memberikan setengah bekal mereka atau bahkan memberikan semua bekal mereka.

Sehun duduk dibangkunya yang berada dibelakang kelas dengan teman-teman namja lain yang mengelilinginya disana. Mereka tertawa, saling bercanda, dan sibuk membicarakan sesuatu yang hanya menjadi topik pembicaraan sekerumunan mereka.

Luhan berusaha tidak memperdulikannya, Baekhyun telah pergi kekantin hingga membuatnya harus dikelas sendirian sekarang. Yeoja ini memasang _earphone Ipod_-nya ditelinga karena merasa kelas ini begitu berisik. Baru saja ingin memutar lagu di _Ipod _yang Luhan pegang, pertanyaan itu membuatnya menghentikan gerak tangannya.

"Sehun, kenapa kau terlambat tadi?"

"Ah... Itu, uangku habis hahaha jadi dari tadi pagi meloper koran aku langsung berangkat dengan sepeda-ku kesekolah"

_"Namja itu berkerja menjadi loper koran?"_, pikir Luhan sendiri.

"Wah, bukannya itu dari ujung-keujung ditambah kau harus mengantar adikmu?"

"Aku sudah biasa dengan semua itu.."

Yeoja ini menghela napasnya karena merasa sangat bodoh menguping pembicaraan kerumunan orang-orang aneh dibelakangnya. Baru ingin menyalakan lagu di_Ipod_-nya, ada pertanyaan yang membuat yeoja ini menghentikan kegiatannya lagi.

"Bagaimana rasanya bertatapan mata dengan Luhan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu keluar Luhan seperti tersetrum listrik. Sekarang ialah yang menjadi topik pembicaraan sekerumunan namja itu. Jantungnya terasa berdegup lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, Luhan tidak sabar menunggu Sehun menjawab pertanyaan tadi.

Hening sesaat, tiada suara yang terdengar. Hal itu semakin membuat Luhan penasaran, rasanya ingin sekali dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kerumunan dibelakang kelas untuk melihat ekspresi wajah Sehun saat menjawab pertanyaan.

"Biasa saja, siapa memangnya dia?"

Sesaat itu juga Luhan terdiam tak percaya, lalu mendengus mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri. Luhan mulai menyalakan _Ipod_-nya tanpa mau mendengar jawaban lebih lanjut dari Sehun. Lagipula apa yang yeoja ini harapkan dari namja itu?

Para namja disekeliling Sehun menatapnya tidak percaya karena jawaban yang keluar dari bibir namja ini tadi begitu-lah jujur dan polos.

"Hei, pelankan suaramu nanti Luhan bisa mendengarnya", bisik salah seorang teman kelas Sehun. Hal itu semakin membuat Sehun bingung menatap teman-temannya.

"Dia itu seperti layaknya _princess _disekolah ini" tambah yang lain, dahi Sehun berkerinyit tak mengerti dengan hal yang mereka bicarakan sekarang.

"Apa maksud kalian?"

"Xi Luhan. Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya, anak satu-satunya dari perusahaan Beijing itu aku lupa apa namanya... Dan dia memang sangat cantik"

"Ditambah lagi, dia sangatlah pintar, kau tahu Luhan selalu mengikuti olimpiade matematika atau fisika dan apa hasilnya?"

Tanya namja lain pada Sehun, ia menunggu respon dari Sehun tetapi namja itu malah menatapnya seakan benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang ia maksud dari Luhan.

Para teman-teman disekelilingnya menghela napas secara bersamaan, lalu menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun. Sesekali merasa kasihan sekali pada namja itu karena terlalu sibuk hingga tak mengerti sama sekali dan mempunyai waktu untuk sekedar memperhatikan sekolah.

"Yeoja itu selalu mendapatkan juara umum"

Sehun sekarang menatap Luhan dari kejauhan lagi, yeoja itu terlihat sibuk dengan _Ipod_-nya. Setelah diperhatikan lebih jauh memang sih Luhan terlihat sangat cantik, surai _brunette_-nya yang terbawa angin semakin membuatnya terlihat cantik. Tunggu, bukan sekedar cantik tetapi sangatlah indah.

Walau begitu Sehun tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan Luhan. Memangnya apa lebihnya dari wanita itu? Memiliki kekayaan apapun bisa dia dapatkan dengan mudah, kecantikan, kepintaran, status dan lebih lagi. Yeoja itu sama sekali bukan tipe gadis yang Sehun idamkan.

"Apa gadis itu mempunyai kekasih?", tanya Sehun dengan sendirinya.

Teman-teman disekelilingnya kembali menghela napasnya.

"Siapa yang berani menyatakan cinta padanya? Luhan sudah mempunyai kekasih, dan kekasihnya begitu misterius" jelas temannya lagi, Sehun sedikit heran apa mereka adalah _sasaeng fans _dari Luhan hingga mengetahui segala yang ada pada yeoja itu.

"Itu tandanya dia berbohong dan tidak mempunyai kekasih" jawab Sehun simpel, mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Yaaa! Jangan sembarangan berbicara seperti itu"

"Oh Sehun, kau dipanggil Park _songsaenim_" ucap yeoja ber_eyeliner _itu yang baru masuk kedalam kelas. Teman-teman Sehun terkisap dan tertegun memandang gadis itu. Sehun hanya mengangguk mengerti, Baekhyun berjalan pergi menghampiri Luhan yang duduk ditempatnya.

Suasana masih hening, Sehun menatap teman-temannya satu persatu yang masih menatap Baekhyun hingga yeoja itu sekarang sibuk mengobrol dengan Luhan. Sehun menggeleng heran dengan tingkah laku teman-temannya.

"Dasar kalian, aku pergi keruang guru dulu ya." Tanpa memperdulikan jawaban dari teman-temannya Sehun pergi beranjak menuju ruang guru, tempat Park _songsaenim _sekarang menunggunya.

Ia sangat mengerti kenapa guru itu memanggilnya, pasti karena bayaran sekolah yang sudah telat Sehun bayar 3 bulan. Dengan pasrah Sehun menggetuk pintu ruangan lalu masuk kedalam ruang guru.

* * *

"Luhanie, kau masih menunggu jemputanmu?"

Sebagai jawaban pertanyaan dari Baekhyun, Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum kepada sahabatnya.

"Aku menunggu Suho-_oppa _katanya dia ingin menjemputku" Jelas Luhan, yeoja didepannya-pun mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku pulang duluan ya, hati-hati sepertinya akan hujan nanti" Baekhyun menepuk bahu Luhan pelan untuk berpamitan pada gadis ini. Luhan tersenyum lalu melambai pada Baekhyun yang telah berjalan pergi meninggalkannya sendirian didepan sekolah.

Dengan perlahan Luhan mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat langit yang sudah berawan hitam. Baekhyun benar, sepertinya sebentar lagi hujan akan turun sementara Suho belum mengabarinya bisa menjemput hari ini atau tidak.

Karena bosan gadis ini berjalan menuju kotak mesin minuman untuk mencari jus jeruk, setelah mendapatkan yang ia cari Luhan duduk dibangku yang bersebrangan langsung dengan ruang guru.

Dan.. Terlihatlah namja itu, _Oh Sehun_.

Namja itu tengah sibuk dengan pulpen ditangannya, sambil membaca kertas yang berada diatas meja. Wajahnya tak terbaca tentu saja karena jarak antara Luhan dan Sehun itu begitu jauh. Luhan bahkan telah menyipit untuk melihat namja itu lebih jelas lagi.

"Oh Sehun itu belum pulang?" Gumam Luhan sendiri sambil menyeruput jus jeruknya.

Merasa diperhatikan tanpa sadar Sehun telah meoleh kearahnya, memandang Luhan dari balik kaca ruang guru. Luhan langsung keget, ia segera membuang tatapannya kearah lain. Entah mengapa Luhan merasa malu karena ketahuan memandangi namja itu dari kejauhan.

Setelah beberapa lama Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya, ia menoleh sedikit untuk melihat Sehun lagi, tetapi ternyata namja yang dicarinya itu telah menghilang dari ruang guru. Luhan terdiam ditempatnya. Untuk apa aku mencarinya?

_Klang_

Suara kaleng dari mesin minuman kaleng-pun terdengar otomatis Luhan langsung melihat kearah mesin minuman kaleng disampingnya. Ia terkisap melihat sekarang namja bersurai coklat itu telah memegang minuman kaleng dan menghampirinya.

_"Oh Sehun?!"_

Tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi Luhan yang kekagetan Sehun duduk disamping yeoja ini dengan santai dan meminum minuman kalengnya.

Hening. Tidak ada yang bersuara satupun, Luhan mengenggam kotak jus jeruknya dengan erat.

"Kau belum pulang?" Suara berat namja itu terdengar.

"E... Iya" Jawab Luhan dengan pelan.

"Arasseo, hati-hati ya menunggu" Sehun berdiri dari bangku taman yang ia duduki dan Luhan, tak lupa membersihkan debu dicelananya.

Luhan hanya menatap namja itu penuh kebingungan, lalu memberanikan dirinya untuk sekedar bertanya pada namja yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"Kau.. Ada kerja sambilan lagi?"

Namja bersurai coklat itu mengangguk lalu menghela napasnya pelan "_Shift_-ku baru saja dirubah dan tadi aku harus mengerjakan ulangan dari Park _songsaenim_" ia terdiam sesaat, Sehun menengok untuk melihat Luhan yang masih duduk dibangku taman.

"Aku duluan ya" Sehun tersenyum dengan sangat lembut.

Luhan membalas senyumnya, "Bye Oh Sehun"

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 08:15 menit, sementara namja ini masih belum selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Ia berusaha untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan segera agar bisa membelikan makan malam untuk adik laki-lakinya dirumah. Kadang namja ini bertanya-tanya, apa adiknya itu sudah memakan makan malamnya?

Karena pikirannya yang terlalu banyak namja ini tidak sengaja menumpahkan minuman yang dibawanya ke baju pelanggan itu.

Emosi pelanggan yang tertumpahka air langsung menguap saat ia mencoba untuk meminta maaf.

"Hei, kau bodoh ya? Apa kau pelayan baru disini?" teriak Pria itu, sementara wanita yang datang bersamanya hanya berusaha untuk meredakan amarahnya.

"Jwesonghamnida, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja, Pak. Akan kubersihkan baju anda" Ia mencoba untuk mengelap jas yang dikenakan pria itu tetapi baru saja menyentuhnya tangan pria didepannya refleks menepis tangan namja ini.

"Jangan sentuh jas mahalku, dasar kau orang rendahan" pria itu membersihkan sendiri jas-nya yang tertumpahi air semntara namja ini terdiam.

"Ayo _yeobo _kita pergi dari restoran ini, aku sudah tidak nafsu makan karena _waitress _-nya tidak becus dalam melayani tamu" Pria itu segera menggandeng tangan wanita yang bersamanya dan pergi meninggalkan namja ini yang masih menjadi pusat perhatian ditengah restoran.

Sementara itu, orang yang duduk dimeja ujung restoran tidak bisa begitu melihat jelas apa yang terjadi pada pelayan itu. Namja bersurai _blonde _ini kembali fokus dengan menu makanan yang sekarang sedang berusaha ia pilih.

Yeoja didepannya terus penasaran mencoba segala arah melihat ketengah restoran tetapi nihil usahanya sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil karena restoran ini begitu luas dan mereka duduk tepat di meja ujung yang memiliki pembatas dinding juga. Yeoja ini menghela napas karena usahanya yang sia-sia.

"Sudahlah Luhanie, mungkin ada permasalahan kecil yang terjadi.. Biasa pelayan dan pelanggannya" Ucap Suho santai masih membaca menu makanan disini.

Luhan mengangguk pelan mengerti, sekarang mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku menu didepannya juga. Hari ini ia boleh memesan apa saja karena Suho meneraktirnya sebagai hadiah kemarin, tetapi yang Luhan inginkan bukanlah makan malam mewah seperti ini.

Mereka berada direstoran dari hotel berbintang 4 di kota Seoul. Restoran makanan _Prancis _yang tidak begitu banyak pelanggannya karena kau memang harus memesan _seat _dua hari sebelumnya kalau ingin makan disini. Entah bagaimana caranya Kim Joonmyun yang baru saja datang ke Seoul kemarin bisa duduk dibangku restoran ini.

Dengan penarasan Luhan melirik ketengah restoran yang tidak biasanya terjadi masalah itu, dan ia tidak mempercayai apa yang ia lihat disana.

Namja bersurai coklat. Teman sekelasnya. Namja yang tadi sepulang sekolah mengobrol dengannya.

_Oh Sehun._

_**To be Continued**_

* * *

_Jwesonghamnida *deep bow* Deerskin here, dan late post banget... Kemarin janji asap padahal update yang ff ini, tapi malah baru bisa apdet, ff guilty juga belum bisa diapdet maafkan daku...  
Tugas ospek masih banyak banget jadi jarang ngetik lagi, mianhae.._

_Makasih masih baca cerita ini, semoga enjoy yaa sama storynyaaa hehehe ^^__ ditunggu lagi chapter selanjutnyaaaaaa~ _

_-Deerskin94_


	3. Two-Absent

**Price Tag**

* * *

**_Absent_**

_"Nam Daewoo"_

"Hadir"

_"No Minjae"_

"Hadir, Pak"

_"Oh Sehun"_

Setelah nama itu dipanggil, tidak ada jawaban yang terdengar. Park _songsaenim _mengangguk seakan mengerti lalu mengisi absen namja bernama _Oh Sehun _dengan pena merahnya.

Luhan melirik sekilas untuk melihat bangku Sehun yang kosong lalu pikirannya kembali teringat kejadian semalam.

_Pandangan Luhan tidak pernah terlepas dari namja yang berdiri sambil menundukkan kepalanya saat Menejer dari restoran itu sedang memberitahunya. Walau Menejer itu tidak terlalu keras memarahinya, hanya diberi peringatan entah mengapa Luhan begitu khawatir._

_Namja bersurai coklat itu sekarang beranjak untuk membersihkan meja pelanggan tadi sementara Menejer yang tadi menasehatinya entah pergi kemana. _

_Luhan terus memandang Sehun dari kejauhan, ia begitu ingin menghampiri namja itu tetapi tentu saja Luhan langsung mengurungkan niatnya. Membayangkannya saja menghampiri Sehun membuat ia malu, Sehun bahkan tidak begitu mengenalnya, mereka hanya berbicara saat berada di vending machine dan apakah hal itu membuat Sehun akan mengingatnya? Tentu saja tidak._

"_Luhan?"_

_Suara Suho mengembalikan fokus Luhan pada namja didepannya. Yeoja ini terlihat ling-lung, ia hanya tersenyum polos pada Suho yang menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut._

"_Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Suho sekarang menoleh kearah pandangan Luhan sebelumnya._

_Yeoja itu hanya menggeleng pelan, wajahnya terasa mulai memanas "Ani, aniyo. Aku tidak melihat apa-apa"_

_Sekarang Suho hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti, ia kembali fokus pada ponsel yang ia genggam ditangannya. _

_Luhan kembali melihat kearah Sehun, berharap namja itu masih berada disana dan... Jantung Luhan terasa berhenti begitu saja saat tatapan mereka bertemu. Luhan terdiam kaku melihat kedua mata dingin namja itu sedang menatapnya dengan intens. _

_Ia berusaha tersenyum tetapi sudut bibirnya terasa seperti keram, lagipula tatapan Sehun sangat berbeda dan entah mengapa tatapan Sehun terasa sangat datar. Tak lama kemudian Sehun pun pergi dari meja tempat pelanggan tadi sambil membawa piring kotor yang ia bersihkan kebelakang restoran ini._

"Dasar namja itu, baru hari kedua masuk sekolah" Cemoohan Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapan Luhan hingga sekarang tertuju pada yeoja disampingnya, menyadarkan kembali Luhan dari ingatannya semalam.

"Dia memang seperti ini-kah?" Pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba saja keluar, membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau harus menjawab pertanyaan dari Luhan.

"Ya, dari kelas 10. Aku betetangga dengan Sehun dan kami sempat sekelas saat kelas 10" Jelas Baekhyun dengan santai, Luhan merasa tertarik dengan penjelasan sahabatnya itu tetapi ia berusaha untuk menutupi rasa tertariknya. Yeoja ini menyimak jawaban dari Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalian bertetangga"

Baekhyun menggangkat kedua bahunya "Kami bertetangga tetapi tidak begitu memperhatikan satu sama lain"

Sekarang dahi Luhan berkerut tidak mengerti, bukankah tetangga setidaknya mengetahui satu sama lain walau orang-orang di rumah mereka begitu sibuk? Oh benar, dia lupa. Rumah yang ia tinggali juga seperti itu, mereka bertetangga di suatu distrik tetapi jarang bertemu satu sama lainnya dan sepertinya hal itu sudah terjadi disemua daerah.

"Tapi kau mengenalnya kan?" Tanpa sadar suara Luhan terdengar cukup keras di dalam kelas yang memang sedang hening ini.

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat menatap Luhan yang sekarang menatapnya dengan penuh rasa penasaran menunggu jawaban darinya. Baru saja Baekhyun ingin membuka mulut untuk menjawab..

"Xi Luhan! Byun Baekhyun! Berhenti berdiskusi dan segeralah buka buku catatan kalian" Tegur Park _songsaenim_. Luhan dan Baekhyun segera menghentikan kegiatan diskusinya dan langsung membuka buku catatan diatas meja mereka.

"Jwesonghamnida" Bisik Luhan pelan pada Baekhyun yang hanya menghela napas disebelahnya. Mendengus kesal karena ini memang untuk kesekian kalinaya Park _songsaenim _selalu menegurnya dengan segala kesalahan, dari yang terbesar sampai yang sekecil ini.

"Akan kuceritakan saat istirahat" Bisik Baekhyun dengan lebih pelan pada Luhan, dan yeoja itu hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum membisikkan kata di bibirnya "g-o-m-a-w-o~"

* * *

"Hyung?"

Minseok menggoyangkan tangan Sehun yang daritadi terus menggengamnya, bocah ini merasa ada yang aneh dengan hyungnya itu. Tidak biasanya Sehun membolos sekolah saat tidak ada _shift _kerja yang memang mengharuskannya membolos sekolah.

Namja yang lebih tua dari bocah inipun tersenyum kecil, ia menatap Minseok dengan penuh perhatian "Hmm?" gumamnya pelan masih menatap Minseok.

"Kau tidak berangkat kesekolah?" tanya Minseok polos.

Sehun terdiam, tersenyum, lalu mengusap kepala Minseok dengan sayang.

"Hyung sepertinya harus membolos dulu hari ini Minie~" jawab Sehun, namja itu menambahkan panggilan sayangnya pada dongsaengnya itu. Memang tidak sering Sehun memanggil Minseok dengan panggilan _'Minie'_-nya.

"_Waeyo? _Kau tidak ingin pergi kesekolah hyung?" Minseok bertanya lagi dengan tatapan polosnya, pipi gembul namja kecil itu membuatnya terlihat sangatlah imut.

"Hyung sedang merasa tidak baik" Sehun menyejajarkan berdirinya dengan Minseok, ia berjongkok didepan Minseok untuk mengelus kepala dongsaengnya itu kesekian kalinya.

"Apa kau sakit?"

Namja yang lebih tua itu hanya terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan dari namja didepannya. Sehun tersenyum sangat tulus pada Minseok.

"Ani, hyung baik-baik saja. Selama hyungmu ini bisa membuat pipi gembul ini ada, hyung akan berusaha untuk tidak sakit" Sekarang Sehun mencubit pelan pipi gembul yang dimaksud.

"Ya! Hyung, andwae.." Bocah itu mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan Sehun. Tetapi Sehun terus mencoba mencubiti pipi gembul Minseok sambil tertawa karena puas meledek adik lelakinya itu.

"Cepat ambil tasmu, aku harus mengantarmu supaya tidak terlambat" akhirnya Sehunpun melepaskan cubitannya dan beranjak meninggalkan Minseok.

Bocah itu segera berlari kecil untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya, mengambil barang bawaan yang memang wajib ia bawa kesekolah. Minseok menggendong tas punggung berwarna hitam dipunggungnya. Ia berjalan kerak sepatu yang berada didekat pintu masuk. Memakai kaus kaki putihnya secara perlahan.

"Kau sudah membawa bekalmu?" tanya Sehun mengecek untuk kedua kalinya.

Sekarang Minseok telah siap. Ia mengangguk pelan sambil berdiri menunggu Sehun yang sekarang gantian memakai sepatu _sneakers_nya. Setelah semua siap mereka beranjak keluar dari rumah dan mengendarai sepeda masing-masing menuju sekolah dasar tempat Minseok menuntut ilmu yaitu Seoul Elementary School.

Adik Sehun memang cukup pintar, ia mendapatkan beasiswa untuk bersekolah disini. Tentu saja Sehun merasa bangga akan prestasi adiknya itu, Minseok tidak pernah mengecewakan Sehun dalam prestasi yang diraihnya disekolah. Hal itu membuat Sehun semakin semangat mencari uang untuk kebutuhan adik laki-laki satu-satunya.

Mereka sampai digerbang depan sekolah yang terlihat mewah. Kenangan terasa berkelibat begitu saja saat Sehun melewati gerbang yang berwarna silver itu. Namja ini menyapa paman penjaga keamanan yang berada didekat pintu gerbang. Sehun memang telah mengenal orang-orang yang berkerja disekolah ini.

Dulu Sehun adalah lulusan dari sekolah dasar yang ditempati adiknya ini. Sehun tidak perlu mencari beasiswa untuk bersusah payah bersekolah kesekolah ini karena semua biayanya sudah ditanggung oleh kedua orangtunya dan Sehun merasa sangat menyesali saat itu.

Ia malah mengecewakan kedua orangtuanya dengan menjadi siswa yang cukup terkenal disekolah karena hobinya yang mengacaukan sekolah atau membuat sekolah menjadi gaduh hingga guru-guru disana kualahan menangani Sehun.

Senyuman disudut bibir Sehun terkembang disudut bibirnya. Tentu saja itu adalah senyuman penyesalannya. Melihat sekarang Minseok harus mendapatkan prestasi, bersusah payah mempertahankan dirinya bersekolah disini membuat hati Sehun merasa miris.

"Oh Minseok" panggil seorang yeoja dengan suara yang begitu lembut.

Otomatis Minseok segera menoleh untuk melihat guru muda itu berjalan menghampirinya dengan memeluk beberapa buku didadanya. Senyuman diwajahnya benar-benar sangat mmenyilaukan dan menghangatkan hatinya. Entah mengapa Sehun seperti merasa terpesona untuk sesaat membuat ia melihat guru muda itu berjalan kearah mereka dengan _slow motion_.

"Kim songsaenim?!"

Panggil Minseok sekarang. Bocah kecil ini menyeringai bersemangat melihat guru favoritnya.

"Kau baru saja datang? Nuna baru saja ingin kekelasmu Minseok-ah" ucap Kim songsaenim. Suaranya masih selembut saat ia memanggil Minseok tadi. Pembawaan yeoja itu begitu dewasa dan tenang membuat Sehun semakin terpesona dibuatnya.

Yeoja itu adalah guru baru disekolah dasar ini, ia baru saja datang dari Incheon. Umurnya tidak lebih dari 25 tahun, dan ia begitu baik pada Minseok membuat Sehun mempercayakan adik kesayangannya itu pada yeoja didepannya.

"Ne, Jaeyun nuna"

Senyuman Jaeyun tidak pernah menghilang dari sudut bibirnya. Sekarang ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sehun yang daritadi tanpa namja itu sadari terus menatapnya. Jaeyun terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi wajah Sehun yang benar-benar aneh.

"Sehun-ah, kau mengantar adikmu lagi? Biar kutebak, kau membolos hari ini?"

Sekarang pertanyaan Jaeyun tertuju pada Sehun. Karena sadar yeoja itu bertanya padanya, Sehun segera menyadarkan pikirannya dan mengangguk pelan tanpa sadar. Hal ini semakin membuat Jaeyun berpikiran bahwa namja didepannya benar-benar manis.

"Astaga kau ini, berhentilah membolos sekolah" gumam Jaeyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sementara Sehun merasa malu, ia hanya mengusap tengkuknya pelan.

"Aku sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik untuk berangkat kesekolah nuna" alasan Sehun. Sebagai pengertian Jaeyun hanya mengangguk-angguk pelan.

"Ini masih semester baru, sebaiknya kau mengurangi jumlah absenmu walaupun kau sibuk berkerja sambilan oke?" Jaeyun menepuk bahu Sehun lembut, tidak lupa mengusap sedikit bahu namja itu. Hal ini membuat Sehun harus mencerna duakali apa yang tadi dilakukan Jaeyun padanya.

"Ayo kita kekelas, annyeong Oh Sehun. Jemput Minseok nanti sore"

Yeoja itu telah menggandeng Minseok menuju kelas belajar mereka. Sehun tetap termangu menatap kepergian kedua orang itu. Ia menyentuh bahunya yang tadi diusap oleh Jaeyun, dan masih terasa tangan lembut Jaeyun yang tadi berada disana.

Tanpa disadarinya senyuman dibibir Sehun terkembang kecil. Karena inilah namja ini suka mengantar Minseok pergi kesekolah walaupun bocah itu telah melarang Sehun untuk mengantarnya karena ia merasa sudah menjadi remaja. Tetapi Sehun sama sekali tidak memperdulikan keluhan adiknya selama Sehun masih bisa bertemu dengan guru favorite Minseok yaitu, Kim Jaeyun.

* * *

Hari ini sekolah pulang lebih cepat karena para guru harus mengadakan pertemuan untuk hari pentas budaya yang akan datang beberapa minggu lagi. Tentu saja para murid bersemangat dengan pentas yang akan dilaksanakan nantinya tetapi yeoja ini berpikiran lain seperti teman-temannya. Ia merasa pentas budaya hal yang sangat membosankan karena yeoja bersurai _brunettee _ini tahu tidak akan ada seorangpun dari keluarganya yang akan menonton yeoja ini saat ia tampil nanti.

Moodnyapun semakin tidak baik memikirkan kalau ia segera pulang kerumah yang terlihat hampa dipagi hari ini. Rasanya baru saja keluar dari penjara itu dan harus kembali masuk kedalamnya lagi. Hal ini benar-benar membuat Luhan semakin membenci rumahnya sendiri.

"Baekhyunie, kau ingin mampir ke _Starbucks _bersamaku? Aku tidak ingin langsung pulang kerumah hari ini" ajak Luhan dengan tidak bersemangat.

Yeoja yang daritadi berjalan disampingnya menatap Luhan dengan dahi berkerut. Ia baru saja ingin mengangguk menyetujui ajakkan teman baiknya itu tetapi tiba-tiba ia teringat rencana yang akan dilakukannya nanti saat berada dirumahnya.

"Mianhae, aku harus membantu kakakku menyelesaikan desain baju pesanannya" gumam Baekhyun pelan sambil menyeringai merasa bersalah.

Mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, Luhan yang sekarang mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Yeoja ini menghela napsnya pelan, keluarga Byun memang merupakan keluarga yang terjun kedunia _fashion _sebagai bisnis utama keluarga mereka dan tentu saja Baekhyun harus belajar kedalam dunia _fashion _itu seperti kakaknya yang baru saja kembali dari Prancis untuk menyelesaikan kuliahnya.

"Arasseo, aku mengerti"

"Mianhae Hannie, aku ingin sekali menemanimu" Baekhyun kembali merasa bersalah menatap Luhan.

Temannya itu sekarang tersenyum pada Baekhyun untuk membuatnya tidak merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menemaninya pergi ke _Starbucks _bersama.

"Aku bisa pergi kesana sendiri, tidak masalah bagiku"

Ucapan Luhan terdengar ringan dan tidak terdengar sedih lagi. Ini membuat Baekhyun akhirnya ikut tersenyum.

Setelah Baekhyun tadi meninggalkannya, Luhan berjalan sendirian keluar dari lingkungan sekolah menuju _Starbucks _didekat sekolahnya. Entah karena sekolahnya merupakan sekolah elit atau apapun itu, dari tempatnya itu sangat stategis untuk pergi kesegala café-café. Berbagai café berada disepanjang jalan, tentu saja membuat anak-anak yang baru pulang sekolah biasanya mampir ke salah satu café dipinggir jalan ini, termasuk Luhan.

Dengan semangat yeoja ini melangkahkan kakinya menuju _Starbucks _yang berada dibeberapa blok dari café pertama. Luhan sangat menyukai kopi karena dengan kopi Luhan merasa bisa menghilangkan kesepiannya dan menenangkan segala pikirannya yang terkadang berlebihan. Mungkin yeoja ini sudah merasa candu dengan kopi.

Suara _klang _terdengar saat Luhan membuka pintu kaca besar didepan _Starbucks _ini. Ia perlahan berjalan menuju meja _cashier _untuk memesan Americano kopi favoritnya. Didepan meja _cashier _ada dua orangan yang sedang menunggu antrian. Luhanpun berbaris diantrian ketiga, menunggu gilirannya untuk memesan kopi.

Beberapa saat menunggu akhirnya tiba saat gilirannya memesan, tetapi baru saja ingin mengucapkan pesanan kopinya penjaga _cashier _itu malah masuk kedalam dapur belakang mereka. Dahi Luhan berkerut, kenapa penjaga _cashier _itu tidak melayaninya dulu sebelum masuk kedalam dapur.

Mood Luhan semakin menurun menunggu orang itu kembali dari dalam. Yeoja ini menghela napasnya dan mencengkram tali tas punggungnya dengan lebih erat. Sesekali ia menatap kakinya atau sekedar melihat daftar menu yang tertera didisplay.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu nona, apa pesanan anda?"

Suara namja itu menarik perhatian Luhan kembali pada penjaga _cashier _yang sekarang telah menatapnya dengan serius didepannya.

"A.."

Ucapan Luhan terhenti saat ia melihat sekarang penjaga _cashier _didepannya berbeda dengan penjanga _cashier _sebelumnya. Mata yeoja ini terlihat semakin membulat saat melihat paras namja didepannya. Penjaga _cashier _yang baru datang itu juga agak kaget melihat yeoja yang berada didepannya.

"Sehun?"

"Luhan?"

Mereka saling berukar pandangan, dahi merekapun sama-sama berkerut.

"Hei, cepatlah pesan-pesananmu nyonya. Kami mengantri disini" tiba-tiba seorang pria mengeluh melihat Luhan dan Sehun hanya terdiam menatap satu sama lain.

Luhan merasa sangat malu, ia menunduk sambil agak membungkukkan dirinya untuk meminta maaf. Setelah itu Luhan segera mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Sehun yang berada didepannya. Sehun terlihat sangat….. tampan. Apa pikiran Luhan salah?

"Aku pesan Americano dan _cheesecake _strawberry" Luhan tak kuasa mengigit bibirnya. Ini adalah kedua kalinya yeoja itu melihat Sehun saat berkerja.

Yeoja ini beranjak mencari tempat duduk ditengah café, dari tempatnya sangat jelas terlihat Sehun yang sedang melayani para pelanggan dari meja _cashier_. Luhan berusaha untuk tidak memperhatikan namja itu tetapi percuma saja, tatapan Luhan entah mengapa selalu ingin terarah kearahnya. Saat Sehun memergokinya menatap namja itu, Luhan dengan tanpa bersalahnya melihat kearah lain berpura-pura terlihat bodoh. Hal itu membuat Sehun menghela napasnya. Walau semua teman disekolahnya tahu ia selalu berkerja sambilan, Sehun tidak begitu menyukai bila ada yang melihatnya saat sedang berkerja.

_Annoying. _Itulah yang berada dipikiran Sehun saat ini.

Namja ini melirik jam dinding yang berada didekat display menu. Sudah hampir saatnya makan siang dan _shiftnya _tentu saja akan berakhir. Sehun hari ini mengambil _shift _disini karena temannya yang seharusnya berkerja ada keperluan mendadak. Tentu saja Sehun tidak menolak tawaran temannya untuk menggantikan ia pergi, ditambah dengan bayaran yang cukup lumayan perjamnya.

Sehun segera masuk kedalam, membuat para yeoja yang entah daritadi apa hanya perasaannya saja mengantri saat ia menjadi _cashier_ kebanyakan adalah kaum perempuan merasa kecewa. Namja ini sama sekali tidak memperdulikan kekecewaan mereka. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar ganti, langsung menganti bajunya dengan baju biasa yang ia kenakan saat berangkat kesini.

"Terimakasih Oh Sehun telah menggantikan _shift_ku" gumam teman Sehun yang baru saja selesai mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang Sehun kenakan tadi.

Namja dingin itu hanya mengangguk dan menepuk bahu temannya, berjalan keluar dari ruangan ganti menuju lobby utama café. Pandangan namja ini langsung terpusat pada yeoja yang masih duduk ditengah café sambil menatap ponselnya dengan bosan.

_Yeoja itu belum juga pulang?_

Pikir Sehun yang sekarang telah berjalan untuk melewati meja yeoja bersurai _brunettee _yang tanpa sadar menarik perhatian namja disekelilingnya. Sehun berusaha tidak memperdulikannya, dan berniat jalan melengos tanpa menyapanya tetapi baru saja ia sampai tempat disebelah yeoja itu perasaan Sehun menjadi tidak enak.

"Oh Sehun?!" Panggil yeoja itu. Sehun dengan malas mengalihkan pandangannya menuju yeoja disampingnya.

"Kau belum pulang?" Tanya Sehun malas, ia benar-benar tidak suka berurusan dengan yeoja yang kebanyakan seperti _princess _dari sekolahnya ketika sedang berada diluar sekolah. Bisa dibilang namja ini mempunyai kepribadian yang berbeda saat berada didalam dan diluar sekolah. Tapi tenang, namja ini tidak memiliki penyakit bipolar berlebihan, hanya bipolar tergantung situasi yang sedang dialaminya.

Luhan mengangguk dengan polos. Benar-benar tipikal yeoja yang terlihat bodoh karena sering dimanjakan oleh orangtunya. Sehun menghela napasnya pelan.

"Aku harus pulang duluan" ucap Sehun.

"Tunggu, aku ikut" pinta Luhan tiba-tiba yeoja itu langsung menyesali kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya itu. Kenapa yeoja ini terlihat tertarik dengan namja itu.

Tanpa memperdulikan Luhan yang mengikutinya dibelakang, Sehun berjalan duluan didepan yeoja itu. Mereka terdiam selama dijalan dan Luhan tidak berani mendekati namja itu karena ia mengeluarkan aura dinginnya. Entahlah, Luhan merasa Sehun yang berada didepannya ini memiliki aura yang berbeda saat berada disekolah dan Luhan menyesali dirinya sendiri untuk meminta Sehun pulang bersamanya.

"Mmm.. Kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah?" tanya yeoja ini memberanikan dirinya untuk memecah keheningan. Ia mengigit bibirnya ragu Sehun akan menjawab pertanyaannya atau tidak.

"Aku ada kerja sambilan"

Jawab namja itu singkat. Luhan terlihat syok dengan jawaban datarnya yang sangat tidak bersahabat. Baru saja kemarin ia merasa senyuman Sehun begitu lembut padanya dan Luhan mulai tertarik dengan namja ini karena senyuman itu.

"Tapi kau bisa ijin ke Park songsaenim terlebih dahulu"

Sehun menghela napasnya lagi, ia tidak mood dalam melakukan pembicaraan yang sepele hari ini dengan orang yang tidak terlalu dikenalnya.

"Bukan urusanmu dan segeralah pulang" namja ini menjawab dengan tidak peduli, ia mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan Luhan yang langsung terdiam mendengar jawaban Sehun.

Perubahan sikap Sehun begitu drastis. Membuat Luhan tertawa sinis. Benar saja yang dipikirkannya mengenai namja itu. Oh Sehun yang ceria disekolah bukanlah Oh Sehun yang sebenarnya. Dan inilah topeng yang disembunyikannya.

"Baiklah maafkan aku menganggu waktumu tuan Oh" ucap Luhan agak keras karena Sehun telah berjalan semakin jauh didepannya. Yeoja ini mengarahkan jalannya menuju arah yang berlainan dari arah pulang Sehun.

* * *

Pikiran Luhan tidak pernah terlepas dari kejadian tadi. Jawaban dingin dari Sehun benar-benar membuatnya heran. Kalian tahu perubahan 180 derajat, itulah yang terjadi pada namja aneh bernama Oh Sehun.

Luhan juga menyesali dirinya, mengapa ia harus menunggu Sehun pulang karena penasaran menanyakan kenapa ia tidak berangkat sekolah ditambah lagi tujuan lainnya untuk menghabiskan waktu diluar rumah tetapi pada akhirnya ia tetap pulang kerumahnya ini.

Yeoja ini berusaha untuk tidak penasaran dengan Sehun tetapi semakin ia menghilangkan rasa penasarannya semakin penasaranlah dirinya dengan Sehun. Ditambah lagi presepsinya benar tentang Sehun yang memakai kepribadian lain disekolah dengan dunia nyatanya. Luhan merasa Sehun merupakan orang yang tidak bisa ditebak, ia ingin mencari tahu kenapa Sehun seperti itu.

"Yoboseyo?" sekarang Luhan telah menyambungkan teleponnya pada Baekhyun. Cara pertama untuk mencari tahu tentang Sehun adalah Baekhyun.

"_Ne, waeyo Luhan? Kau masih penasaran dengan Oh Sehun?_"tebak Baekhyun sedikit meledek Luhan yang tepat karena alasan sebenarnya Luhan menelepon adalah hal yang ditebak oleh Baekhyun.

Diam. Luhan tidak menjawab, sebelum mengeluarkan suaranya pelan "Ne.."

Tawa Baekhyun terdengar diujung telepon. Membuat Luhan menghela napasnya, terkadang sahabatnya itu suka meledek yeoja ini hingga membuatnya kesal setengah mati dengan ledekkan yang tidak ada habisnya dari yeoja pecinta _eyeliner _itu.

"_Jangan bilang kau suka padanya?_"

Tebak Baekhyun lagi, tetapi kalini Luhan menggeleng pelan walau ia tahu Baekhyun tidak dapat melihat gelengan kepalanya karena mereka tidak bertemu secara langsung saat ini.

"Aniyo, aku hanya penasaran dengannya" jawab Luhan simpel.

"_Kau tahu rasa penasaran bisa menimbulkan rasa ketertarikan?_"

Sekarang Luhan menghela napasnya lebih berat lagi. Baekhyun mempunyai presepsi yang memang jauh kedepan.

"Ani, sudah kubilang aku hanya penasaran dengannya"

"_Arasseo, arasseo. Jangan kesal padaku karena baru kali ini aku melihatmu begitu tertarik dengan seorang namja yang bahkan kau tidak mengenalnya sebelum dua hari yang lalu_"

"Blablablabla penjelasanmu membuatku pusing" keluh Luhan, ia sudah sangat hapal dengan yeoja itu. Baekhyun seringkali berbicara tanpa menunggunakan titik dan koma yang seharusnya ada untuk membatasi kalimatnya.

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan merasa bersalah. Kalau sedang bersemangat ia tidak perduli dengan kesalahan penggunaan titik dan koma dikalimatnya.

"_Baiklah aku akan memulai cerita mengenai Oh Sehun.. namja itu tinggal dengan adiknya saja sekarang. Mereka tinggal berdua tanpa Ayah dan Ibu mereka_"

Dahi Luhan berkerut, ia mendengarkan penjelasan Baekhyun dengan sangat seksama.

"_Ibu mereka meninggal dan Ayah mereka entah pergi kemana. Jadi sekarang yang bertanggung jawab dirumah mereka adalah Sehun. Kau tahu namja itu begitu mandiri, ia selalu menolak dengan halus bantuan para tetangga yang kasihan pada mereka berdua_"

"_Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa Sehun selalu menolak bantuan kami, kau tahu Ayahnya terlilit hutang yang sangat banyak karena perusahaan Ayahnya memburuk semenjak Ibu Sehun meninggal beberapa tahun lalu. Bisnis keluarga mereka semakin lamapun bangkrut_"

Kerutan didahi Luhan semakin mendalam "_Ayah Sehun meninggalkan begitu saja kedua anaknya seperti ini?"_ pikir Luhan sendiri didalam hatinya.

"_Sehunlah yang menanggung hutang keluarga mereka_"

Sekarang Luhan benar-benar kesal dibuatnya. Bagaimana seorang Ayah tega melimpahkan hutang yang seharusnya menjadi tanggung jawabnya kepada anaknya yang bahkan masih bersekolah. Pria itu sangatlah tega pada anaknya sendiri.

"Kenapa Sehun yang menanggung semuanya? Apakah hutang keluarga mereka begitu banyak?" tanya Luhan akhirnya dengan kesal. Baekhyun hanya terkekeh diujung telepon karena terdengar suara Luhan yang memang kesal.

"_Kami tidak mengerti, itu masalah pribadi mereka Hannie~_" senandung Baekhyun.

Luhanpun menghela napasnya, mengangguk mengerti masalah _'privasi' _yang dimaksud dengan Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu? Aku bertemu dengannya duakali saat dia sedang melakukan kerja sambilannya.. Hmm dia sangat aneh.. Sikapnya berubah menjadi sangat dingin tidak saat seperti berada disekolah" cerita Luhan dengan heran, membuat sekarang Baekhyunlah yang mengerutkan dahinya mendengar cerita dari Luhan.

"_Berbeda? Apa maksudmu?_"

Sejenak Luhan terdiam sesaat, tentu saja para murid di sekolah salah satunya Baekhyun tidak mengerti dan tau dengan sikap dingin Sehun karena namja itu selalu bersikap sangat ramah saat berada di sekolah.

"Ani, hehe. Baiklah gomawo Baekhyunie~"

_At School_

Kedua yeoja yang cukup menjadi perhatian untuk para namja yang bersekolah disini. Ya karena penampilan mereka memang terlihat seperti _Goddess_, karena alasan ini juga para namja tidak berani untuk mendekati mereka. Dipikiran mereka Byun Baekhyun dan Xi Luhan merupakan sosok makluk hidup yang berasal dari dunia lain dan mereka tak akan pernah pantas mendapatkan salah satu dari yeoja itu.

Salah satu dari yeoja itu berjalan duluan menuju lokernya sementara yeoja bersurai _sweet brown _yang ia biarkan tergerai bebas diudara dengan sibuk membawa buku dipelukannya.

"Hei, Luhan! Bantu aku membawa buku ini pabbo" omelnya dengan kesal karena temannya itu malah sibuk dengan kegiatannya didalam loker.

"_Wait,_ada yang harus kucari dilokerku" gumamnya menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kepada yeoja yang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya itu.

Baekhyun akhirnya mengalah, ia tetap membawa buku itu tanpa memperdulikan Luhan yang kesibukan dengan lokernya sendiri. Kesusahan Baekhyun membawakan buku menuju kelas mereka selanjutnya. Seharusnya namja yang melakukan pekerjaan ini, tetapi karena Baekhyun dan Luhan menjabat sebagai salah satu pengurus kelas jadi merekalah yang bertanggung jawab dalam pengumpulan tugas anak-anak dikelas mereka.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun telah menghilang diujung lorong kelas. Luhan menutup lokernya setelah berhasil menemukan buku catatannya yang ia cari sejak tadi. Yeoja ini melihat kesekelilingnya, hening. Itulah suasana yang dirasakannya saat ini, tidak ada murid lain yang sibuk berjalan dikoridor atau mengobrol sambil berjalan menuju kelas mereka masing-masing. Kenyataan itu membuat Luhan tersadar seketika.

"Astaga, kelas sudah dimulai" gumam Luhan, membawa bukunya dengan sangat asal ditangannya, iapun berlari menuju belokkan koridor sekolah.

Ia berlari tanpa melihat kearah depannya, seperti menunduk, karena pikirannya yang sudah memikirkan hal-hal negative nanti saat ia masuk kedalam kelas ia tidak bisa melihat jalan didepannya dengan serius.

Akhirnya karena yeoja ini menundukkan kepalanya, tanpa sengaja ia seperti menabrak dada bidang seseorang didepannya dengan cukup keras hingga membuatnya terpental pelan dan akhirnya jatuh terduduk.

"_Ah_—"

Ringis Luhan pelan saat terasa bokongnya sudah mencium lantai marmer dingin itu dengan sempurna. Ia memejamkan matanya karena menahan rasa sakit dan malunya secara bersamaan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Suara namja itu cukup terdengar familier untuk Luhan, dahinya berkerut. Yeoja ini masih menatap lantai didepannya, menatap sepasang sepatu _sneakers _yang digunakan orang didepannya.

Tangan orang didepannyapun terulur untuk membantu Luhan berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya suara berat itu kedua kalinya untuk memastikan keadaan yeoja yang terpental kelantai karenanya itu.

Refleks Luhan mengapai tangan orang bersuara berat itu, ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat orang yang menabraknya tadi. Dan seketika itu juga seperti ada syok yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam dirinya. Wajah itu…

Kim Jongin.

Nafas Luhan terasa semakin tercekat, namja itu menatapnya langsung pada kedua manik mata Luhan. Wajah Luhan entah mengapa memerah hanya karena tatapan serius bercampur khawatir yang diberikan namja bernama Jongin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa"

Gumam yeoja ini pelan menunduk lagi, ia melepaskan tangan Jongin yang tadi terulur untuk membantunya berdiri. Luhan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menghindari tatapan mata dari Jongin dan Jongin sangat mengerti kebiasaan Luhan.

"Kau terlambat kekelasmu?" tanya Jongin santai, sekarang namja itu menaruh kedua tangan kedalam saku celananya.

Dengan pelan Luhan mengangguk, mengeratkan dekapan tangannya pada buku yang ia pegang. Masih tanpa menatap namja didepannya.

"Maafkan aku, aku harus kekelasku"

Tanpa memperdulikan jawaban dari sang lawan bicara, yeoja ini berjalan melewati Jongin yang sedari tadi berdiri didepannya. Jongin hanya menatap punggung Luhan yang semakin lama menjauhinya, entah mengapa bibirnya mengulas senyum.

**_To be Continued_**

* * *

_Updated! Yehet enjoy storynya ya! __Baru diupdate lagi, jangan bosen nunggunya ya mianhae TT *deep bow*_**_  
_**

_dibaca chap sebelumnya juga biar nggak lupa hehe. Can't wait for EXO comeback _

_Fighting!_

_-Deerskin94_


	4. Three-Him

**Price Tag**

* * *

_**Him**_

Yeoja bersurai _brunette _ini terus memandang keluar jendela kelasnya. Ia menatap sekumpulan namja yang sedang bermain bola dilapangan sekolah. Entah mengapa tatapannya tertuju pada salah satu pemain yang sangat familier untuknya.

Ingatan kejadian tadi pagipun teringat kembali dipikirannya. Luhan hanya menghela napasnya dengan berat dan menaruh kedua kepalanya diatas mejanya.

"Hey, kau kenapa?"

Luhan tidak berniat mengangkat wajahnya dari meja didepannya. Ia sudah sangat mengenali suara yeoja yang sedang berbicara padanya ini.

"Ani, gwaenchana"

Jawaban singkat Luhan membuat dahi Baekhyun berkerut, menatap yeoja didepannya itu dengan mata menyipitnya. Bukankah semalam Luhan begitu tertarik membicarakan Sehun bahkan sepertinya ia mepunyai sebuah rencana untuk Sehun hari ini tetapi sekarang yang ia lakukan hanyalah menaruh kepalanya diatas mejanya dan memeluk tangannya sendiri.

"Kau kecewa karena Sehun tidak masuk hari ini?" tanya Baekhyun lagi setelah memastikan Sehun tidak juga masuk sampai jam pelajaran kelima hari itu.

Sontak Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dari meja kesayangannya itu. Ia yang sekarang menatap Baekhyun dengan bingung.

"Sehun tidak lagi masuk hari ini?"

Menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk pelan.

"_Apa namja itu bekerja sambilan lagi?"_ pikir Luhan sendiri mengingat kejadian kemarin.

Selama Luhan sedang berkelut dengan pikirannya sendiri, Baekhyun menempatkan dirinya duduk dibangku tepat disamping yeoja bersurai _brunette _itu. Para muridpun berlarian masuk kedalam kelas, karena sepertinya songsaenim mereka sudah berjalan dikoridor.

Dan benar saja, Park songsaenim dengan gagahnya berjalan masuk kedalam kelas ini. Park songsaenim menata rambutnya rapih seperti biasanya, entah mengapa kemeja yang ia gunakan hari ini terlihat begitu sempurna pada paras _manly-_nya hingga membuat para murid perempuan dikelas itu semakin menggilai songsaenim mereka.

"Selamat pagi~" sapa Park songsaenim seperti biasa dengan nada cerianya, entah mengapa Baekhyun hanya menatap dengan malas songsaenim yang berada didepan kelas itu, sementara perhatian Luhan langsung teralih dari pikirannya yang melayang kemana-mana tadi.

"Selamat pagi~" jawab semua murid dikelas itu dengan semangat, kecuali Byun Baekhyun tentunya.

"Namja itu terlihat seperti orang bodoh" cemoh Baekhyun sambil menopang dagunya dengan salah satu tangannya malas.

Cemohan Baekhyun membuat Luhan menatapnya bingung, Park songsaenim memang selalu terlihat sangat bersemangat setiap harinya. Dan senyumannya.. Terkadang cukup mengerikan, tetapi itu yang membuatnya menjadi pembangun suasana semangat kelas ini lalu mengapa Baekhyun terlihat begitu kesal dengan _songsaenim_ mereka.

"Orang bodoh?"

Tanya Luhan polos masih menatap Baekhyun, sekarang Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan tanpa minat, masih menopang dagu dengan satu tangannya.

"Ya, sangat bodoh"

Setelah menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, Baekhyun kembali melihat kearah Park songsaenim. Kerutan didahi Luhan semakin dalam. Ia tidak menyangka Baekhyun mengeluhkan sikap Park songsaenim yang sangat biasa itu. Jelas ada sesuatu dengan teman baiknya, pikir Luhan.

Beberapa jam selanjutnyapun pelajaran selesai, mereka telah bersiap mengepak pelaratan belajar mereka. Baekhyun tengah siap dengan memegang erat tali tas punggungnya, menunggu Luhan tentu saja.

"Luhan, _ppaliwa_.. Kita harus segera pergi" gumam Baekhyun.

"_Wae_?" tanya Luhan tidak begitu mengerti dengan gumamam Baekhyun membuat yeoja disampingnya menghela napas dengan sangatlah berat.

"Kita harus pergi—"

"Xi Luhan, aku ada perlu denganmu" suara berat Park songsaenim memotong ucapan Baekhyun.

Pandangan Luhan langsung terarah pada Park songsaenim yang berdiri dibelakang Baekhyun, sementara Baekhyun menghela napasnya dengan sangat berat, yeoja itu seperti mengumpat pelan. Iapun mengigit bibirnya tanpa berniat mengalihkan badannya untuk melihat Park songsaenim.

"Ne, ada apa Park songsaenim?"

"Bisakah kau mengantarkan tugas ini pada Oh Sehun? Kurasa aku hanya bisa menitipkan padamu karena kau adalah satu satunya pengurus kelas yang masih berada disini" jelas Park songsaenim panjang lebar.

Luhan melihat sekeliling kelas mereka. Ya, benar saja yang berada dikelas ini hanyalah tinggal mereka bertiga. Yeoja inipun mengambil buku yang diberikan Park songsaenim sambil mengangguk.

"_Arasseo songsaenim_"

Park songsaenim tersenyum seakan mengucapkan terimakasihnya dengan senyuman lima jarinya itu, Luhanpun balas tersenyum. Pandangan yeoja ini teralih pada Baekhyun disebelah Park songsaenim. Baekhyun seperti memberikan isyarat dengan tatapannya dan sedikit mengangkat dagunya kearah pintu keluar.

"Sepertinya aku dan Baekhyun harus segera pulang songsanim" ucap Luhan setelah mengerti isyarat dari Baekhyun itu, sekarang Baekhyun membalikkan badannya untuk melihat Park songsaenim yang daritadi berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Kami harus pulang _songsaenim_" ucap Baekhyun dengan senyuman memaksanya.

Park songsaenim menatap Luhan dan Baekhyun secara bergantian. Setelah tatapannya betemu dengan Baekhyun, namja dan yeoja itu seperti bertukar pandangan dan berbicara melalui tatapan mereka. Hal itu membuat Luhan hanya bisa menatap kedua orang didepannya dengan polos.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Park songsaenim memutus _eye contact_nya dengan Baekhyun lalu tersenyum pada Luhan.

"Sepertinya kau harus pulang tanpa Byun Baekhyun"

Mendengar Park songsaenim mengatakan hal ini membuat Baekhyun langsung menatap namja tinggi disampingnya dengan galak. Park songsaenim menyadari tatapan galak Baekhyun tetapi namja ini hanya tersenyum dengan polosnya merasa bersalah.

"Lagipula kau harus mengantarkan tugas itu pada Sehun kan?"

Dengan bingung Luhan mengangguk, ia segera memasukan buku tugas Sehun kedalam tasnya lalu tersenyum "tidak apa-apa" pada Park songsaenim. Luhan menatap Baekhyun, yeoja itu menggeleng, sementara Luhan memberikan tatapan tidak mengertinya.

"Baiklah, aku harus segera kesana sebelum malam" tanpa memperdulikan reaksi Baekhyun, Luhan pamit pada Park songsaenim, lalu memberikan tatapan terakhirnya pada Baekhyun. Luhan keluar meninggalkan kelas kosongnya.

"Aku membencimu Park Chanyeol"

Mendengar keluhan dari yeoja mungil disampingnya membuat Park songsaenim atau namja bernama Chanyeol ini tersenyum kecil. Baekhyunpun melipat kedua tangan didepan dadanya malas, ia benar-benar membenci Chanyeol.

"Tanggung jawabku menjadi tutormu~" Chanyeol menjawab dengan bergumam, membuat Baekhyun menatapnya dengan sengit.

"Aku sudah terlalu pintar"

"Dengan nilaimu pada pelajaranku yang selalu menyentuh angka tidak lebih dari 5?" sekarang Chanyeol menyeringai kecil sambil ikut melipat tangannya didepan dada, meniru hal yang sedang dilakukan yeoja didepannya itu.

"Aku tahu kau yang sengaja memberikan nilai seperti itu padaku" Baekhyun membalas dengan menantang pernyataan Chanyeol tadi. Membuat Chanyeol tidak kuasa kembali tersenyum.

"Kau berpikiran seperti itu?" tanyanya.

"Ya, mungkin kau tidak bisa berada jauh dariku Chanyeol-ssi" jawab Baekhyun dengan pedenya hingga Chanyeol sekarang terkekeh pelan.

"Kau ingat aku ini 'Park songsaenim' bukan 'Chanyeol-_ssi_'?"

Baekhyun menghela napasnya, ia selalu malas bila harus berargumen dengan salah satu guru di sekolah mereka yang masih berumur sekitar 23an tahun ini. Baekhyun bahkan tidak peduli namja itu memiliki title _'songsaenim' _karena sifatnya sangatlah menyebalkan bagi Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak peduli Chanyeol-_ssi_" jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum dengan senyuman termanis yang ia buat-buat, lalu yeoja ini berbalik melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi keluar dari kelas ini tanpa mempedulikan reaksi Park songsaenim.

* * *

Perjalanan menuju rumah Sehun tidak begitu sulit bagi yeoja ini karena rumah Sehun hanya beberapa blok dari rumah Baekhyun. Akhirnya Luhan menemukan nomor rumah yang bertuliskan "32", hal itupun membuat yeoja ini tersenyum puas dengan keberhasilannya menemukan rumah Oh Sehun.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk menaikki tangga menuju pintu utama rumah yang cukup besar itu. Entah mengapa Luhan agak kikuk saat menaikki tangga didepannya, ia tiba-tiba saja merasa grogi untuk mengetuk pintu besar itu.

Yeoja ini mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk memencet bel rumah Sehun, tetapi belum menyentuh tombol merah dari bel Luhan kembali manurunkan tangannya. Ia mencoba mengambil napas dalam, okay dan menurutnya ini sangatlah berlebihan. Luhan tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa saat bertemu dengan Sehun, jelas namja itu menganggapnya sangat menganggu mengingat kejadian kemarin.

Setelah Luhan menarik napas dalam, ia mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri dan kembali mengangkat tangannya untuk memencet bel. Jari telunjuknya baru saja ingin menyentuh tombol merah itu, tiba-tiba saja pintu rumah Sehun terbuka dari dalam.

Luhan membeku pada posisinya, ia belum siap bertemu dengan Sehun.

Namja kecil berpipi bulat keluar dari dalam rumah itu, tanpa sadar ada Luhan yang masih seperti mati rasa didepan pintu. Melihat namja kecil ini membuat Luhan bernapas lega. Dia bukan Oh Sehun.

"Annyeong, ini rumah Oh Sehun?" tanya Luhan hati-hati pada namja kecil didepannya. Namja berpipi bulat itupun mengangkat wajahnya, yang langsung menarik perhatian Luhan adalah mata sembab dari namja kecil didepannya. Luhan langsung berlutut didepan namja itu dengan panik.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Nuna.. Hyungku" ucap namja kecil didepannya dengan menahan tangisnya kembali pecah. Jelas, dia adalah adik dari Sehun, dan 'hyung' yang dimaksud…. Sehun? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Pikir Luhan sendiri.

"Hyungmu?" tanya Luhan panik bercampur bingung.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yeoja asing didepannya, namja berpipi bulat ini menarik Luhan masuk kedalam rumah Sehun. Ia membawa Luhan sampai kedalam kamar rumah ini, membuat Luhan semakin panik.

Merekapun berhenti didepan kasur lantai yang sedang digunakan namja berwajah pucat sambil dibalut selimut tebal disekelilingnya. Adik Sehun segera mendekati namja pucat yang tak lain adalah Sehun itu, ia duduk disebelah Sehun dan Luhanpun ikut duduk disebelah adik Sehun.

Adik Sehun mengambil satu tangan Luhan untuk menyentuh dahi Sehun, dan benar saja namja itu menderita panas tinggi. Dahinya berkeringat sangat banyak, bibirnya sangatlah pucat, ditambah suhu panas dibadannya hingga membuat namja itu seperti kesakitan dan inilah yang membuat adik Sehun panik tentunya.

"Sejak kapan panasnya setinggi ini?" tanya Luhan langsung.

"Dari semalam hyung seperti ini.."

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Oh Minseok"

"Minseokie, bisakah kau menjaga hyung sebentar? Aku akan kembali" Luhan menatap Minseok sambil memegang pipi gembulnya. Minseokpun mengangguk dengan pelan.

Seketika itu juga Luhan segera menuju dapur rumah ini, ia harus mencari alat kompres untuk Sehun. Dengan asal Luhan meembuka setiap laci yang berada di dapur, yeoja ini mengambil baskom kecil yang setelahnya ia isi air, kain lap, dan beberapa es batu dari dalam kulkas. Setelah menemukan yang dicarinya Luhan kembali menuju kamar, ia duduk tepat disebelah Sehun sementara Minseok telah menukar posisinya dengan Luhan disampingnya.

Yeoja ini memeras lap dingin itu dan menaruhnya didahi Sehun, ia melakukannya berkali-kali hingga demam Sehun terasa sudah tidak meninggi lagi.

"Baju hyung terlihat tidak nyaman karena keringatnya tadi" gumam Minseok pelan, membuat Luhan menatap Sehun yang memang terlihat terus berkeringat. Yeoja ini harus mengganti baju Sehun tetapi..

"Aku akan mengambilkan baju hyung" ucap Minseok berdiri menuju lemari kamar mereka, Luhan kaget tentu saja, ia masih belum siap untuk membuka baju milik Sehun.

"Nuna, ini baju hyung" Minseok kembali secepat kilat membuat Luhan semakin merasa ia memang harus melakukannya. Yeoja ini tersenyum pada Minseok, berterimakasih karena namja kecil itu telah mengambilkan baju untuk Sehun lalu tatapannya kembali pada Sehun yang tidak berdaya didepannya. Luhan menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, dengan perlahan ia membuka kancing baju milik Sehun dan jelas sangat terasa pipinya memanas sekarang.

Luhan membuka satu persatu kancing baju Sehun sambil menahan panas dipipinya. Ia menutup matanya setelah berhasil membuka kemeja Sehun sepenuhnya, entah mengapa ia merasa tidak siap untuk melihat seorang namja _topless _didepannya.

"Minseok, bisakah kau memakaikan hyungmu baju?" tanya Luhan masih menutup matanya.

Minseok terkekeh pelan melihat Luhan yang merasa sangat malu mengganti baju Sehun. Namja kecil itu mengambil baju yang terletak dilantai lalu memakaikannya pada Sehun, sementara Luhan masih tetap menjaga kedua matanya terus terpejam.

"Nuna kau berlebihan hahaha" ucap Minseok.

"Ne? Kau sudah selesai?" Luhan membuka matanya dengan mengintip. Yang terlihat didepannya adalah Sehun yang sudah memakai baju bersihnya. Luhanpun menghela napasnya lega, ia menatap Minseok sekarang yang menatapnya dengan polos.

"Nuna kau akan pulang?" tanya Minseok polos menatap Luhan. Tatapan namja kecil itu benar-benar membuat hati Luhan merasa tergeerak menatapnya.

"Waeyo Minie?"

"Aku takut hyung akan terbakar lagi" jawab Minseok polos membuat Luhan terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban polos namja kecil didepannya.

Luhanpun akhirnya mengangguk pelan, jelas Minseok sangat menyayangi hyungnya "Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu.. Tapi hyungmu akan sangat marah saat melihatku ada dirumah kalian" jawab Luhan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sehun sudah tentu menganggap dirinya _annoying _kemarin dan sekarang yeoja _annoying _itu berada didalam rumahnya. Tidak bisa dibayangkan apa reaksi Sehun saat melihatnya, Luhan hanya bisa memasrahkan dirinya.

"Hyung tidak akan marah, nuna sangat cantik" ucap Minseok tidak ada polosnya dengan ucapan sebelumnya. Luhan tersenyum tulus pada Minseok, yeoja ini mencubit hidung namja kecil itu dengan gemas.

"Aigu, kau sangat manis~ ohiya kau sudah makan?"

Minseok menggeleng pelan, dan Luhan sudah menebaknya.

"Baiklah saatnya kita membuat makan sekarang sambil menunggu hyungmu bangun" ucap Luhan sambil berdiri, Minseok mengangguk pelan menggandeng tangan Luhan dan merekapun beranjak keluar kamar Sehun.

Yeoja ini tidak peduli dengan reaksi Sehun yang akan melihatnya nanti, tugasnya kesini memang untuk mengantarkan titipan dari Park songsaenim tetapi tentu saja Luhan tidak akan tega melihat namja berpipi bulat dan menggemaskan ini kelaparan sambil mengurusi hyungnya yang sedang sakit. Ia tidak akan tega meninggalkan mereka begitu saja.

* * *

"Aku lelaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah~"

Yeoja bersurai hitam ini sangat sengaja membesarkan suaranya agar terdengar oleh namja yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan laptop disampingnya. Tetapi tidak ada respon dari namja itu membuat Baekhyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol jelas tidak mendengar keluhannya karena namja itu tengah sibuk dengan laptopnya untuk membuat lagu atau entah apalah itu, karena ia memakai earphone dikedua telinganya. Kesal, lapar, dan lelah menguasai pikiran Baekhyun hingga membuat yeoja ini nekat menarik earphone yang dikenakan _songsaenim_nya itu.

"Yaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol kaget dengan tindakan Baekhyun.

"Aku lelah"

Jawab Baekhyun singkat sambil menaruh alat tulisnya diatas meja, ia menyender dengan malas pada bangku meja belajarnya.

"Kau tahu soalmu terlalu mudah untukku" gumam Baekhyun menyindir Chanyeol.

Namja itupun mengerti dengan sindiran dari Baekhyun, ia mengambil kertas yang dari setengah jam lalu dikerjakan oleh Baekhyun. Perlahan ia membaca soal matematika yang dikerjakan yeoja disampingnya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa terkekeh meembaca jawaban Baekhyun.

_Jawaban:_

_1\. Chanyeol bodoh!_

_2\. Aku sangat lelah_

_3\. Kau tahu aku kelaparan saat ini?!_

_4\. Tidak bisakah kau pulang lebih awal?_

_5\. Kau sangat menyebalkan?!_

Itulah yang ditulis Baekhyun pada lembar kerjanya, dan sekarang Chanyeol menghela dengan pasrah melihat jawaban Baekhyun.

"Kau puas dengan jawabanku? Segera beri nilai 100 dan kau bisa pulang" tanya Baekhyun kesal.

"Kau tahu orangtuamu mempercayakan nilaimu padaku?" tanya Chanyeol balik pada Baekhyun, dan tentu saja Baekhyun tahu hal ini.

"Lalu kenapa? Kau bisa bilang pada orangtuaku kalau kau sudah selesai memberikan _tutor_mu"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, sudut bibirnya mengulas senyum. Senyuman namja itu selalu saja membuat Baekhyun kesal melihatnya, senyuman meledek yang sangat khas dan pas disudut bibir namja berwajah seperti _dobi _disampingnya.

"Ibumu memintaku untuk berada disini sampai makan malam" cerita Chanyeol.

Mendengar jawaban namja itu membuat Baekhyun semakin menghela napasnya dengan sangatlah berat. Ia tidak suka bila terus bersama dengan _songsaenim_nya ini, Baekhyun menginginkan kebebasan. Semenjak Chanyeol datang akhir minggunya selalu digunakan untuk mengerjakan soal-soal yang tidak penting.

"Sepertinya ibuku sangat menyukaimu" cibir Baekhyun menipiskan bibirnya yang memang sudah tipi situ, ia memangku kedua tangan didepan dadanya.

Sementara sang namja yang diberi sindiran itu hanya mengangkat bahunya, ia tidak terlalu memperdulikan cibiran dari Baekhyun. Yeoja itu memang seperti sekarang ini, Baekhyun selalu mengeluh pada hal-hal yang sebenarnya sangat sederhana dan dia mudah sekali terpancing emosinya membuat Chanyeol harus bersabar lebih lagi untuk menjadi _tutor _dari yeoja bertubuh mungil didepannya.

"Baiklah, setelah kau berhasil mengerjakan soal ini aku akan segera pulang" ucap Chanyeol santai sambil menuliskan beberapa soal dikertas baru untuk Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu aku membencimu?" tanya Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sambil menyipit.

Namja yang lebih tua dari yeoja itu hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil tetap menaruh perhatiannya pada soal yang sedang ia buat.

"Aku sangat mengerti itu. Jangan terlalu membenciku, kau lama-lama bisa jatuh cinta padaku" gumam Chanyeol pelan, masih berkutat pada soal buatannya.

Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tertawa sinis dan menggeleng pelan, tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan _songsaenim_nya itu.

"_In your dream Park Songsaenim~_"

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, Luhan segera bangun dari posisi duduknya di sofa ruang tamu. Ia memijat punggungnya yang terasa pegal karena tertidur sambil duduk. Yeoja ini menghela napas dengan sangat pasrah, ia tidak mungkin kembali kedalam kamar itu dan menunggu Sehun bangun, namja itu pasti langsung marah padanya.

Karena sudah larut malam Luhanpun akhirnya memutuskan untuk berada dirumah ini sampai pagi, setelah itu yeoja ini akan meninggalkan rumah Sehun dipagi buta tanpa sepengetahuan namja berwajah seperti es itu.

Luhan menyenderkan dirinya kembali ke sofa, ia menatap Minseok yang tengah tertidur pulas di sofa yang berada tepat didepannya. Senyuman yeoja ini terulas, Minseok tidak mau meninggalkan Luhan sendirian diruang tamu jadi namja kecil itu berinisiatif untuk menemaninya walaupun Luhan telah menyuruh Minseok berkali-kali untuk tidur dikamar saja dengan Sehun.

Yeoja ini bangun dari duduknya, Luhan berjalan menghampiri Minseok untuk membenarkan posisi tidur namja kecil itu dan posisi selimutnya. Lalu entah mengapa yeoja ini merasa begitu haus, Luhan melihat sekeliling rumah, sepi tentu saja, Sehun pasti sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya dan namja itu tidak mungkin melihatnya berkeliaran dirumahnya. Luhanpun memutuskan untuk beranjak kedapur untuk mencari segelas air mineral.

Dapur begitu gelap, cahaya didalam rumah ini memang sengaja dimatikan. Minseok yang menyuruh Luhan untuk mematikan lampu-lampu bersamanya, ini merupakan hal yang wajib bagi Minseok dan Sehun karena akan menghemat biaya tunggakan listrik mereka perbulannya dan Luhan mengerti akan hal itu.

Perlahan ia meraba lemari dapur untuk mencari gelas, lemari tempat menyimpan gelas itu cukup tinggi untuk Luhan hingga yeoja yang cukup pendek ini harus bersusah payah untuk membuka dan mengambil gelas itu. Setelah berhasil menemukan gelas yang ia cari, Luhan segera menutup lemari yang cukup tinggi diatasnya dengan berjinjit. Baru ingin membalikan badannya, terasa sepasang lengan memeluk pinggang Luhan membuat Luhan membeku seketika ditempat ia berdiri, kaget tentu saja.

Wajah Luhan berubah menjadi panik, ia tidak berani menoleh untuk melihat pemilik tangan yang sekarang melingkar pada pinggang rampingnya. Ia mengigit bibirnya sendiri, entah mengapa jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang.

"_Tolong aku"_

Pikir Luhan sendiri, mungkinkah ini pencuri? Tetapi rumah keluarga Oh bukan rumah yang terlihat sangat mencolok di kompleks ini.

Masih tetap dalam posisi yang sama, orang asing itu mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang ramping milik Luhan membuat degupan jantung Luhan kembali menggila. Luhan takut bila orang asing itu akan menyakitinya atau apalah itu.

Terasa udara panas terhembus didekat telinga kanan Luhan, yeoja ini semakin panik karena nafas orang asing ini begitu sangat dekat ditelinganya. Apa yang akan orang ini lakukan?!

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Suara berat namja itu terdengar sangat jelas ditelinga Luhan, seketika itu juga Luhan langsung mengetahui siapa pemilik suara berat tadi.

Napas namja itu masih terasa disamping telinga Luhan membuat pipi yeoja ini merona karenanya. Astaga, namja itu terlalu dekat dengannya, dan posisi Luhan yang sedang dipeluk oleh namja itu semakin membuat wajah yeoja ini semakin memanas.

"Yaaa! Lepaskan aku"

Luhan menarik tangan besar milik namja yang memeluknya, usahanya tidak berhasil tentu saja karena kekuatan namja ini dua kali lipat lebih besar darinya. Yang berhasil Luhan lakukan hanyalah melonggarkan pelukan namja ini dan refleks Luhan membalikan badannya dengan paksa untuk menghadap namja yang sudah ia kenali ini.

"Ya! Oh Se—"

Hening. Luhan tidak menyelesaikan kalimat omelannya tadi. Ia terdiam menatap Sehun yang sekarang telah menatapnya dengan serius. Wajah Sehun begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, namja itu bahkan agak menundukkan wajahnya agar bisa sejajar dengan wajah Luhan.

Hidung mereka hampir saling bersentuhan satu sama lain, nafas Sehunpun terasa menerpa wajah Luhan begitupun sebaliknya. Hanya saja nafas Sehun terdengar begitu tenang tidak seperti Luhan yang nafasnya mulai memburu tidak teratur karena jarak mereka begitu dekat membuat Luhan semakin membutuhkan oksigen yang harus ia hirup.

Sehun sama sekali tidak menghentikan kontak matanya pada Luhan, yeoja itupun melakukan hal yang sama, ia merasa seperti terhipnotis dengan kedua mata Sehun yang terlihat gelap karena ruangan ini juga tidak memiliki penerangan yang cukup bagi kedua matanya untuk melihat namja didepannya.

Namja itu mengeratkan pelukan dipinggang Luhan, membuat Luhan semakin lama mendekat dengan Sehun. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang, Luhan sama sekali tidak bisa berkutik. Sehunpun menatap mata dan bibir Luhan secara bergantian, ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan bahkan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

Degupan jantung Luhan semakin tak karuan lagi, wajahnya benar-benar memanas. Karena ia merasakan hembusan nafas Sehun semakin dekat pada bibirnya Luhanpun memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya. Otaknya sudah tidak berfungsi, yang sekarang yeoja ini andalkan hanyalah instingnya untuk menutup kedua matanya.

**_To be Continued_**

* * *

_Updateeeeeeed! Welcome April! Hunhan's month!  
EXO Call Me Baby comeback! Yehet!_  
_Enjoy storynyaa semoga suka ya ^^_  
_Finally HunHan moment dinisiiiiii/?~~~ *wink*_  
_Chanbaek moment muncul/?~~ *wink*_

_see ya di next chapter  
Fighting!_

_-deerskin94_


	5. Four-Awkward

**Price Tag**

* * *

_**Awkward**_

"Kau tidak berpikiran aku akan menciummu kan?"

Suara berat namja itu seperti menyadarkan yeoja ini untuk membuka kedua matanya yang terpejam. Membuat ia membulatkan matanya tidak percaya karena pertanyaan itu persis seperti yang Luhan pikirkan, bahkan ia menunggu Sehun menciumnya tadi, Astaga. Wajahnya panas, ia menunduk untuk menutupi wajahnya dan degup jantungnya yang menggila tak karuan karena Oh Sehun.

Wajah Sehun memang tepat masih berada didepannya, tetapi satu tangan namja itu seperti berusaha meraih gelas yang berada didalam lemari. Namja itu bahkan tidak terlalu memperdulikan reaksi Luhan yang benar-benar sedang merona merah karena perlakuannya tadi.

"_Pabo_"

Gumam Sehun pelan, menjauhkan dirinya dari Luhan lalu mengetuk pelan kepala yeoja itu hingga membuatnya meringis pelan. Luhan tidak menyadarinya karena gelap masih menutupi penglihatannya, tetapi Sehun tanpa diketahuinya menyeringai kecil, walau sangatlah kecil.

"Yaa! Oh Sehun!"

Teriaknya kesal, wajahnya benat-benar terasa panas. Mungkin karena segala perasaan tercampur aduk membuat rona merah diwajah yeoja ini semakin terlihat jelas. Untung saja lampu didapur masih belum dinyalakan oleh Sehun kalau tidak entah apa yang akan dilakukan yeoja ini untuk menutupi wajahnya dan pastinya Sehun akan menertawainya.

Sehun beranjak menuju ruang tamu sementara Luhan mengikuti dibelakangnya, Sehun sama sekali tidak menggubris keluhannya. Hal itu membuat Luhan hanya tersenyum sinis pada dirinya sendiri dan mencibir pada dirinya sendiri dengan nada sakratisnya.

"_Kau memang sangat menganggu Oh Sehun kan Luhan?"_

Luhan terus mengikuti namja pemilik rumah itu, walau Sehun tidak menggubris keluhannya daritadi ia cukup heran karena Sehun sama sekali tidak memarahinya atau bersikap dingin padanya. Karena kau tahu kan Sehun sepertinya sangat tidak suka bila hal privasi miliknya diketahui orang lain apalagi sekarang Luhan telah berada didalam rumahnya tanpa ijin dari pemilik rumah itu. Yang hanya bisa yeoja ini lakukan saat ini hanyalah bersyukur, Sehun tidak marah padanya dan namja itu terlihat semakin lebih baikkan.

Terlihat Sehun menghampiri adiknya, Minseok yang tertidur disofa. Ia mendudukan dirinya disebelah sofa adiknya itu dan mengelus pipi tembam milik keluarga satu-satunya yang ia miliki sekarang. Melihat hal itu membuat hati Luhan terasa terenyuh, mereka hanya tinggal berdua, mereka terlihat memiliki satu sama lainnya dan tentu saja saling menyayangi untuk melindungi.

Senyuman tipis terbentuk disudut bibir Luhan.

"Bisakah kau menyalakan lampu? Aku harus memindahkan Minseok kekamar"

Mendengar perintah Sehun, Luhan langsung melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyalakan sakelar lampu disudut ruang tamu ini. Ruangan itu telah terisi oleh cahaya, Sehunpun langsung menggendong adik kecilnya bersama selimut yang melilit disekeliling tubuhnya. Ia meninggalkan Luhan yang sepertinya memutuskan untuk menunggu diruang tamu.

Tentu saja Sehun tidak bisa marah pada yeoja itu, memang seharusnya namja ini marah pada Luhan karena seenaknya saja berada didalam rumahnya ini sampai larut malam. Tetapi karena tadi ia sakit dan tidak ada yang mengurus Minseok, Sehun yakin Luhan-lah yang mengurus adiknya itu. Setidaknya Sehun harus mengucapkan terimakasih pada Luhan sehabis ini.

Dengan perlahan Sehun menaruh Minseok tidur dikasur lantai mereka, membenarkan selimut yang adiknya kenakan itu pada posisi yang seharusnya. Setelah itu Sehun beranjak lagi keluar dari kamar mereka tidak lupa mematikan lampu, yang memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan keluarga ini saat malam datang.

Ia berjalan menuju ruang tamu, dari kejauhan terlihat Luhan yang duduk disofa tetapi badannya tidak karuan menahan diri untuk menjatuhkan dirinya berbaring disofa. Melihat itu membuat Sehun menghela napasnya, yeoja bodoh itu terus terjaga sejak tadi dan tidak membiarkan dirinya tertidur.

"Luhan?"

Panggil Sehun dari belakang sofa, membuat Luhan tersentak kaget karena Sehun memanggil namanya secara mendadak. Yeoja itu menghadap kebelakang untuk melihat Sehun, matanya sudah terlihat sangatlah berat untuknya menahan kantuk yang semakin lama semakin membuatnya kualahan.

"Apa Minseok sudah tertidur pulas dikamarnya?" tanya Luhan sambil menyipit pada Sehun.

Sebagai jawaban Sehun mengangguk, "Kau mengantuk? Pergilah tidur.."

"Aku boleh tidur dirumahmu?"

Pertanyaan konyol itu keluar dari bibir Luhan, membuat Sehun kembali menghela napasnya. Yeoja itu pintar dan selalu menjuarai olimpiade tetapi sekarang menanyakan hal sebodoh ini? Mungkinkah Sehun tidak membiarkan yeoja tertidur dirumahnya setelah merawatnya dan mengurus adiknya? Apalagi sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam, tidak mungkin namja ini menyuruh Luhan pulang sekarang.

"Tidurlah, besok kita harus berangkat sekolah" perintah Sehun lagi, dan yeoja didepannya hanya mengangguk pelan. Tanpa pikir panjang Luhan menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa dan mencari posisi nyamanya, tidak sampai hitungan menit suara napas tertidur pulas dari yeoja itu sudah terdengar oleh Sehun.

Namja ini berjalan menuju sofa tempat Luhan tidur, ia mengambil selimut yang tadi berada di sofa tempat Minseok tidur tadi dan memakaikannya untuk Luhan. Sehun sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa yeoja ini selalu mencari tahu tentangnya, yeoja ini cukup membuat Sehun jengkel dibuatnya karena kemanapun Sehun sedang mengerjakan kerja sambilannya pasti Luhan selalu ada disana dan melihatnya. Tetapi hari ini Sehun sangat berterimakasih pada Luhan—untuk menjaga Minseok karena ia sakit tentunya.

Pandangan Sehun teralih pada meja diruang tamu yang memang Sehun dan Minseok sering gunakan untuk kegiatan belajar mereka. Tulisan itu sangat asing untuknya, tulisan disebuah _post-it _yang berukuran sedang dan tertempel pada buku merah kecil. Sehun segera mengambil buku itu berserta _post-it _yang tertempel didepannya.

"_Sebenarnya aku diberi tugas Park songsaenim untuk mengantarkan tugas ini, tetapi ternyata kau sakit jadi kupikir lebih baik kubantu dengan mengerjakannya. Kau hanya perlu menyalinnya saja, maafkan aku mengerjakan tugasmu Oh Sehun -Luhan"_

Senyuman disudut bibir Sehun kembali terulas walau sangat samar tapi lekukan kecil disudut bibirnya tak bisa membohongi bahwa dia tersenyum setelah membaca _post-it _itu.

* * *

Pagi sekali saat langit masih terlihat gelap Luhan memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah Sehun tanpa pamit dengan namja itu maupun Minseok. Yeoja ini tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa setelah kejadian ia mengira Sehun akan menciumnya kemarin, pasti mereka akan sarapan dengan kondisi canggung.

Luhan menghela napasnya, setidaknya dia sudah membuatkan saran untuk Sehun dan Minseok.

"_Haaah~"_

Setelah dirinya terdengar suara helaan lain dibelakangnya, yeoja ini segera mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat siapa yang menghela napas setelahnya itu. Baekhyun sudah menyenderkan dirinya dengan malas diatas mejanya. Benar-benar tidak bersemangat untuk memulai hari yang baru saat ini.

"Baekhyun, gwaenchana?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Luhan, Baekhyun malah semakin menghela napasnya dengan berat. Dahi Luhan berkerut menatap Baekhyun, yeoja itu membenarkan posisi duduknya lalu menopang dagu dengan satu tangannya.

"Kemarin aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu" jelas Baekhyun dengan suara tidak bersemangatnya. "Argh, aku sangat kesal dengan Chanyeol" tambah yeoja itu tak menunggu jawaban Luhan dari pernyataan sebelumnya yang ia lontarkan.

"Sejak kapan Chanyeol _songsaenim _menjadi _tutor_mu?" petanyaan Luhan tepat mengenai sasaran, Baekhyun hanya memberikan tatapan sinisnya pada Luhan karena yeoja itu sama sekali tidak ingin membahas hal ini.

"Semenjak dia mengencani para murid disini" jawab Baekhyun asal sambil mencibirkan bibirnya.

"_Mwo_?!"

Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan tidak percaya, walaupun Baekhyun terdengar bercanda tetapi dengan kepolosan Luhan tentu saja yeoja itu mempercayainya bulat-bulat tanpa berpikiran dua kali. Apalagi jawaban itu langsung keluar dari Baekhyun sendiri, subyek yang menjadi bahan pertanyaannya.

"Benarkah? Park _songsaenim _memiliki hubungan seperti itu dengan murid di Sekolah ini?"

Wajah Luhan menunjukkan ekspresi bingungnya sementara sekarang Baekhyun menatap wajah polos yeoja didepannya sambil menahan tawa. Rasanya Luhan benar-benar terlihat seperti yeoja paling polos yang berada di Dunia ini, jelas saat Sekolah Menengah Pertama yeoja itu selalu menjadi bahan _bully_an untuk murid-murid lain di Sekolahnya.

"Kau percaya dengan jawabanku tadi?"

Tanya Baekhyun hati-hati, masih dengan menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak karena yeoja polos didepannya itu. Luhan terdiam, dengan ragu yeoja itu menganggukkan kepalanya kaku.

"_Indeed Xi Luhan_"

Gumam Baekhyun yang sekarang bangkit dari kursi tempatnya duduk di kelas ini. Yeoja yang lebih pendek darinya itu berdiri dan beranjak ingin segera keluar dari kelas karena sekarang memang sudah memasuki jam istirahat.

"Ya, Baekhyunie.. Kau bohong tentang hal tadi?" keluh Luhan mengikuti yeoja yang sekarang sudah berjalan sampai diambang pintu kelas, Luhan berlari kecil agar bisa berjalan disebelah Baekhyun tetapi tiba-tiba saja saat ia baru melewati ambang pintu kelas terasa yeoja ini menabrak sesuatu yang cukup keras.

"Ah.."

Luhan memejamkan matanya sambil meringis pelan, memang tidak terlalu keras ia menabrak tetapi seperti refleks suara ringisan itu keluar dari bibirnya. Yeoja ini yakin dia pasti menabrak seseorang didepannya. Entah mengapa menabrak orang sepertinya telah menjadi hobi baru untuknya.

"Maafkan aku.."

Ucap Luhan pelan, Luhan berniat untuk meminta maaf duluan karena memang ia merasa ini merupakan kesalahannya. Setelah beberapa detik menunggu tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari orang didepannya. Luhan yang tadinya menunduk mengangkat perlahan wajahnya untuk melihat siapa yang yeoja ini tabrak, saat sepasang masik mata mereka bertemu semburat merah menyeruak dikedua pipi milik Luhan.

"_Sehun?!"_

Baru ingin melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan namja yang masih terdiam didepannya, namja itu menarik pergelangan tangannya. Hal ini semakin Luhan merasa sangat gugup dibuatnya. Sehun masih memiliki air muka datarnya, ia kembali menatap kedua manik mata Luhan. Tatapan Sehun begitu tajam tetapi memang terlihat seperti itulah namja ini, walau begitu tatapan Sehun terkadang membuat Luhan terhipnotis begitu saja apabila menatapnya cukup lama.

Dan hipnotis Sehunpun berkerja pada Luhan sekarang. Yeoja itu tidak mengeluh ataupun berusaha melepaskan diri saat Sehun menariknya keluar dari kelas mereka dan membawa yeoja itu kesuatu tempat yang sudah Sehun rencanakan. Seperti orang bodoh Luhan terus mengikuti langkah Sehun yang membimbing didepannya.

Tanpa terasa mereka telah berjalan melewati lorong-lorong kelas dan menjadi tontonan bagi murid yang berada di lorong sekolah ini. Luhan tidak perduli dengan sekelilingnya, pandangannya terfokus pada punggung bidang Sehun didepannya. Sehun juga tidak terlalu memperdulikan pandangan disekelilingnya, namja ini harus membawa yeoja itu menuju tempat yang sepi. Setelah melewati beberapa lorong, mereka berdua menaikki tangga menuju atap gedung sekolah. Kondisi mereka masih sama seperti sebelumnya, Sehun menggandeng tangan kanan Luhan tanpa sekalipun memandang kebelakangnya sementara Luhan masih sibuk dengan pikiran yang bergelut dikepalanya sendiri.

Pintu besi terbuka lebar karena Sehun dan angin dengan cukup keras berhembus sehingga membuat Luhan menutupi wajahnya agar tidak terkena debu yang dibawa oleh angin itu. Tanpa memperdulikan reaksi Luhan, Sehun tetap membawa yeoja itu keluar. Sehun menghentikan langkahnya setelah beberapa langkah menjauh dari pintu yang terbuka, membuat Luhan juga menghentikan langkahnya dan mulai menurunkan satu tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya.

Kedua kelopak mata Luhan terbuka cukup lebar tidak seperti biasanya, ia sangat takjub melihat pemandangan yang yeoja ini lihat sekarang. Langit biru terbentang dengan luas diatasnya sehingga membuat ciptaan Tuhan itu terlihat seperti sebuah lukisan yang dibuat oleh pelukis terkenal. Awan yang putih dan terlihat lembut seperti sebuah permen kapas yang membuatmu sangat ingin memakannya lalu merasakan rasa manis yang leleh dari kapas tersebut. Anginpun berhembus seakan ingin membawamu terbang dengan bebas dilangit yang sangat biru itu. Luhan sungguh terpesona karena hal ini, walau ini merupakan pemandangan sederhana tetapi Luhan sangat menyukainya.

"Kau baru pertama kali melihat hal seperti ini?"

Pertanyaan Sehun membuat Luhan teringat kembali kalau dia tidak sendirian ditempat ini. Ada Sehun didepannya yang kembali menatap sepasang manik mata milik Luhan dan membuat yeoja ini kembali gugup dibuatnya, namja itu telah melepaskan gandengan tangannya dari tangan Luhan.

"Aku.. tidak pernah ke atap karena kau tahu kan para guru sangat melarang kita untuk naik keatas sini.." gumam Luhan sambil mengigit bibirnya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup yeoja itu.

Sehun mengangguk setuju dengan pertanyaan yang lebih tepatnya merupakan sebuah pernyataan dari yeoja dibelakangnya. Namja ini kembali membalikan badannya dan menatap langit biru yang luas terbentang didepannya. Luhan hanya menatap Sehun dari belakang namja itu, Sehun merenggangkan otot-ototnya diudara dengan bebas. Angin kembali berhembus dengan kencang dan sekarang Luhan membenarkan rambutnya yang berantakan karena hembusan angin. Luhan menyelipkan helai rambutnya dibelakang telinganya, ia kembali mengigit bibir pelan lalu berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan lagi dengan namja didepannya.

"Untuk apa kau membawaku kesini?"

Tanya Luhan ragu, Sehun membalikkan badannya lagi untuk melihat Luhan. Namja itu merogoh sesuatu disaku blazer yang ia kenakan, setelah merasa berhasil menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari, Sehun mengeluarkan buku merah kecil dari sakunya. Setelah melihat buku itu Luhan merasa cukup familier.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan catatanmu, terimakasih telah mengerjakannya untukku" ucap Sehun sambil memberikan buku catatan kecil ditangannya pada Luhan, Luhan mengangguk pelan dan mengambil buku catatan itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tadi pagi kau pergi begitu saja, Minseok selalu menanyakan kau kemana.."

Ucapan selanjutnya yang keluar dari bibir Sehun membuat Luhan menatap Sehun dengan bingung. Minseok mencarinya? Bagaimana mungkin?

"Minnie mencariku?" tanya Luhan meyakinkan pendengarannya setelah Sehun mengatakan hal itu padanya. Sekarang Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan, ia mengusap tengkuknya dengan pelan.

"Minseok sangat menyukaimu.." gumamnya pelan, Luhan hanya tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Sehun itu. Setidaknya Minseok tidak menganggap dirinya sangat menganggu seperti yang dilakukan kakak namja kecil itu pada yeoja ini.

"Aku tidak tega membiarkan namja kecil seperti itu sendirian dirumah dan mengurus kakaknya yang sedang sakit sendirian"

Sekarang Sehun menunduk, ia masih mengusap tengkuknya dengan satu tangan sementara tangan lainnya ia sematkan pada kantung celananya.

"Terimakasih telah merawatku kemarin" suara Sehun benar-benar sangat pelan, ditambah pengaruh angin yang berhembus disekitar mereka membuat Luhan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh namja didepannya.

"Ne? Maaf, aku tidak begitu mendengarmu.. anginnya sangat kencang disini" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan polos, sementara Sehun masih menundukkan wajahnya ia berdecak dengan agak kesal lalu berjalan kearah pintu.

"Sudahlah lupakan, kita harus kembali kekelas"

Luhan langsung membalikkan badannya untuk melihat Sehun yang berjalan masuk kepintu gedung sekolah terlebih dahulu. Namja itu sangat aneh hari ini, Luhan bahkan tidak mendengar namja itu tadi mengucapkan apa padanya dan sekarang namja itu berjalan meninggalkannya di atap tetapi Luhan tidak langsung mengikuti Sehun turun duluan, yeoja ini ingin menghabiskan waktunya sebentar untuk menatap langit biru yang terbentang luas didepannya.

"_Sehun pabbo_"

* * *

"Luhan, kemana Sehun membawamu pergi tadi?"

Pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba saja keluar dari bibir tipis milik yeoja yang sekarang berjalan disebelahnya, Luhan mengangkat wajahnya sedikit untuk melihat ekspresi muka Baekhyun yang tidak terbaca olehnya.

"Dia hanya mengembalikan buku catatan yang kupinjamkan" jawab Luhan apa adanya, Baekhyun menatap Luhan curiga. Yeoja itu meyipitkan matanya.

"Kalian sangat menghebohkan pada jam istirahat tadi, Sehun membawamu keatap sekolah dan semua murid yang melihat kalian berpikiran aneh-aneh" gumam Baekhyun diakhiri dengan helaan napasnya, memang sulit menjadi orang yang popular disekolah. Apalagi mengenai Luhan, yeoja itu sungguh tidak mengerti kalau setiap tindakannya akan menjadi pembicaraan para murid lain ditambah lagi kasus sekarang berhubungan dengan Sehun yang memang tidak jauh popular seperti Luhan.

"Aku tidak begitu memperdulikannya"

Luhan mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum pada Baekhyun, karena ia memang tidak ingin mempermasalahkan murid disekolah ini berpikiran apa tentangnya. Menurut Luhan itu hanya akan membuang-buang waktu dan sangat tidak penting baginya.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ujung koridor sekolah, saat sampai ditikungan koridor terlihat beberapa yeoja murid sekolah ini sedang menunggu ditangga turun, otomatis mereka menghalangi jalan kedua yeoja ini.

Baekhyun dan Luhan menghentikan langkah mereka, sekarang mereka hanya mentap para yeoja itu dan saling bertatapan bingung satu sama lain.

"Kau Luhan?"

Tanya salah satu yeoja yang tadi bersender disalah satu pegangan tangga, yeoja itu memiliki surai yang tidak begitu panjang lebih tepatnya sebahu. Surai hitamnya begitu pekat sama seperti warna mata yeoja itu, ia menatap Baekhyun dan Luhan tetapi pandangannya tentu saja langsung tertuju pada Luhan.

Dengan enggan Luhan mengangguk, apa urusan yeoja itu dengannya?

"Aku mengerti kau memang menjadi idola para namja di sekolah ini.. Tapi jangan seenaknya kau mendekati para namja yang menjadi idola kami"

Penjelasan yeoja bersurai sebahu itu membuat Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, ia cukup bingung dengan penjelasan dari yeoja itu. Baekhyun hanya menghela napas dengan sinisnya, lain dengan Luhan yeoja mungil ini telah mengerti arah pembicaraan orang-orang didepannya.

"Hannie, sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang. Ini hanya membuang-buang waktu" Baekhyun menatap sinis para yeoja didepannya dan mendorong mereka yang menghalangi jalan kedua yeoja ini. Luhan tanpa suara hanya mengikuti Baekhyun dibelakangnya.

"Hei, kalian dengar aku?!"

Teriakkan yeoja yang notabenenya adalah pemimpin mereka tidak digubris oleh kedua yeoja yang sudah berjalan menjauhi mereka. Luhan masih belum terlau paham tetapi ia tetap mengikuti Baekhyun berjalan dibelakang yeoja itu.

"Kami tahu tentang Jongin"

Ucapan selanjutnya yang dikeluarkan dari bibir yeoja diujung koridor membuat Luhan rasanya seperti terkena serangan beku atau seperti yang kalian rasakan sehabis meminum _slurpee_. Yeoja itu terdiam, ia tidak berniat untuk membalikan badannya. Baekhyun yang melihat Luhan terdiam seperti itu menghela napasnya dengan kesal, sahabat Luhan itu menggandeng tangan Luhan untuk segera menjauh dari para pengacau tadi.

Mereka berdua jalan dengan diam sampai dikoridor sekolah yang benar-benar sepi dan aman. Luhan menyender dengan malas didekat jendela sementara Baekhyun berdiri didepannya sambil menopang kedua tangan didepan dadanya.

"Mereka tahu tentang Jongin? Huh? Apa maksud mereka dengan _tahu tentang Jongin_?"

Cemooh Baekhyun kesal sambil mendesis emosi, Luhan menarik napas dengan sangat dalam dan melepaskannya dengan berat. Ia kembali merasakan _brainfreeze_nya ketika mengingat yeoja bersurai sebahu tadi mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Jangan perdulikan mereka Hannie, kau tahu mereka adalah _fanclub _namja-namja popular di Sekolah dan kegiatan yang mereka lakukan sungguh _useless_.. kau tidak perlu memikirkannya"

Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan ragu, ia mengigit bibirnya "Bagaimana kalau mereka benar-benar tahu?"

"Aku rasa mereka asal bicara, kau ingat kataku tadi saat kau bersama Sehun seluruh murid membicarakan kalian. Itu maksud dari yeoja tadi dengan _jangan seenaknya kau mendekati para namja yang menjadi idola kami_"

"Jadi yang dimaksud adalah Sehun?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan mantap, Sehunlah yang menyebabkan para yeoja itu menjadi sangat agresif sampai-sampai harus mencegat Luhan dan dirinya saat berada ditangga tadi.

"Sehun juga idola sekolah ini, termasuk Jongin. Kau pernah dekat dengan Jongin dan sekarang kau dekat dengan Sehun" jelas Baekhyun, Luhan akhirnya mengerti apa maksud para yeoja tadi menghadang mereka.

* * *

Kedua namja diruang makan itu terdiam sambil menikmati jjangmyun yang menjadi hidangan makan malam mereka. Suasana rumah terasa cukup sepi yang terdengar hanyalah suara hisapan mie yang sedang mereka nikmati dan syukuri itu.

"Hyung, kau sudah berterimakasih pada Hannie nuna?"

Pertanyaan namja kecil didepan namja ini membuatnya tersedak pelan. Sehun terbatuk-batuk sambil memukul dadanya sendiri. Pertanyaan tiba-tiba Minseok membuat dirinya kaget hingga membuatnya tersedak.

Setelah merasa sudah baikkan namja itu mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan tissue dan meminum segelas airputih yang telah disiapkan disamping mangkuk jjangmyunnya.

"Aku sudah berterimakasih padanya tadi"

"Hyung, kau jahat pada nuna?"

Sekarang dahi Sehun berkerut, ia tidak mengerti kenapa Minseok bertanya seperti ini padanya.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

Minseok tersenyum dengan polos lalu menggeleng pelan, ia kembali melanjutkan memakan jjangmyun yang masih tersisa diatas mangkuknya.

"Aniya" jawab Minseok pelan seperti bersenandung sendiri, namja kecil itu segera menghabiskan makan malamnya. Setelahnya Minseok beranjak keruang tengah rumah mereka untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya.

Sehun sudah menyelesaikan cucian piringnya dan sekarang namja itu tengah terduduk dengan santai, menyenderkan kepala dengan sepenuhnya pada sofa empuk yang ia duduki. Minseok berada disampingnya, namja itu duduk dilantai, menggunakan meja ruang tengah sebagai meja belajar sementaranya. Sehun sekarang membenarkan posisi duduknya, namja yang lebih tua ini hanya dapat memandangi Minseok dengan tatapan kasihannya. Andai saja mereka punya uang banyak, Sehun pasti akan membelikan Minseok meja belajar dengan penerangan yang bagus untuk matanya lalu ia akan memberikan buku-buku sekolah yang memang Minseok butuhkan.

"Minseok, kau meminjam buku di perpustakaan lagi?"

Minseok langsung menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan Sehun, Minseok menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya lalu menatap Sehun yang terduduk diatas sofa.

"Jaeyun _songsaenim_ yang meminjamkannya padaku, hyung"

"Jaeyun nuna?"

"Ne.."

Lagi-lagi yeoja yang menjadi idola Sehun itu menjadi malaikat untuk Minseoknya. Sehun tidak tahu harus membalas apa lagi pada Jaeyun, yang bisa namja ini lakukan adalah bertemu dengan yeoja itu dan tidak henti-hentinya mengucapkan terimakasih karena Jaeyun pasti akan menolak uang yang Sehun berikan. Sehun sebenarnya tidak ingin merepotkan Jaeyun tetapi Jaeyun selalu membantu Minseok disaat mereka dalam keadaan yang memang membutuhkan bantuan orang lain. Kakak dari Minseok ini semakin lama semakin merasa berhutang jasa dengan Jaeyun.

"Besok aku akan mengantarmu kesekolah dan bertemu dengan Jaeyun-nuna" ucap Sehun, ini merupakan tanggungg jawabnya. Sehun akan melakukan apa saja untuk membalas budi kebaikan dari Jaeyun nuna pada mereka.

Saat memikirkan balas budi, tiba-tiba saja ia teringat dengan Luhan yang merawatnya kemarin. Sehun menyentuh keningnya, tempat Luhan menaruh kompres yang menurunkan demamnya itu. Bukankah Luhan juga menolongnya kemarin? Bukan hanya Minseok, Luhan juga menolong dirinya. Tapi, mengapa Sehun sulit untuk mengucapkan rasa terimakasihnya pada Luhan sedangankan begitu mudahnya ia berucap terimakasih pada Jaeyun?

Dengan gusar namja ini mengacak rambutnya kesal. Ia terlihat seperti orang bodoh didepan Luhan tadi. Seharusnya Sehun memperlihatkan wajah datarnya pada Luhan karena wajah itulah yang selalu tunjukkan pada Luhan bukannya wajah malunya yang hanya mengucapkan kata sederhana pada Luhan yaitu, _terimakasih_.

* * *

Malam itu untuk pertama kalinya dalam bulan ini kedua orangtua Luhan berada bersamanya untuk makan malam bersama dimeja yang berada di ruang makan rumah keluarga Xi. Biasanya Luhan hanya makan sendirian disini, atau bersama ibunya terkadang pun kakak sepupunya yaitu Kim Joonmyun—Suho.

Entah harus bersikap seperti apa yeoja ini karena menyembunyikan rasa senang dicampur dengan rasa rindunya menikmati hidangan makan malam bersama disatu meja yang sama bersama kedua orangtuanya. Luhan terus berusaha mengulum senyumnya, yeoja itu sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud dari makan malam hari ini memiliki tujuan lain.

Ibu dari Luhan hanya menatap suaminya dengan ragu, sementara itu Tuan Xi berusaha menenangkan isterinya dengan mengelus tangannya pelan lalu mengangguk dengan yakin. Sebagai seorang isteri, Nyonya Xi hanya bisa mengikuti perintah dari pemimpin rumah tangga mereka itu walau hatinya merasa tidak tega.

"Maaf aku terlambat" ucap seorang namja yang masuk kedalam ruang makan keluarga mereka. Terlihat seorang namja yang tidak begitu tinggi dengan surai _blonde_nya masuk dan duduk tepat disamping Nyonya Xi, hari ini posisi duduk mereka begitu aneh. Luhan duduk mengosongkan dua bangku disampingnya begitu pula dengan Ibunya yang menyisakan satu bangku kosong disampingnya. Tentu saja yang duduk diujung bangku adalah Tuan Xi, Luhan awalnya tidak terlalu memperdulikannya tetapi ia menjadi heran dengan kedatangan namja barusan.

"_Psttt!_"

Ucap Luhan pelan sambil menendang kaki namja tadi yang tak lain adalah Suho, kakak sepupunya itu. Suho meringis pelan sebelum mengalihkan padangannya dengan bingung pada Luhan.

"_Wae_?"

Tanya Suho dengan berbisik juga pada Luhan, mereka bertatapan cukup lama satu sama lain. Semakin lama tatapan Luhan menyipit seakan meminta kejelasan dari kejadian diruang makan sekarang. Suho hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak mengerti lalu menggeleng dengan polos. Luhan pun menghela napasnya melihat kakak sepupunya yang _clueless _didepannya.

"Sebentar lagi keluarga Kim akan datang.." gumam Tuan Xi, sesaat itu juga Luhan menatap Ayahnya. Seperti tersadarkan begitu saja, ia mengerti dengan makam malam yang diadakan hari ini.

"_Samchon_, apa hari ini merupakan hari yang penting? Tidak biasanya makan malam diadakan bersama seperti ini" ucap Suho tanpa basa-basi. Namja itu memang sudah sangat terbiasa dengan ayah Luhan, bahkan Suho menganggap ayah Luhan seperti ayahnya juga sendiri. Jadi, tidak heran kalau Suho sering berbicara santai dengan _samchon_nya itu.

"Keluarga Kim akan datang kesini bersama anak laki-lakinya"

Penjelasan Tuan Xi semakin membuat mengerti apa yang direncanakan oleh ayah dan ibunya mengadakan acara makan mala mini dengan mengundang keluarga Kim. Luhan menghela napasnya, kalian pasti tidak percaya Tuan Xi memiliki hubungan bisnis yang erat dengan perusahaan Kim _coorp _yang memang sangat berpengaruh di Korea Selatan. Bahkan kedua pria dewasa ini merupakan sahabat dari kecil yang sama-sama bermimpi mempunyai perusahaan besar yang mereka pimpin masing-masing dan apa hubungannya dengan Luhan dan anak dari Tuan Kim sendiri? Mereka teman masa kecil..

Keluarga Tuan Kim tiba dirumah keluarga Xi ini dengan para pelayan yang mendampingi mereka sampai keruang makan keluarga. Semua yang duduk dibangku meja makan berdiri untuk menyambut keluarga Kim yang baru saja datang. Tuan Xi langsung menyambut hangat sahabat lamanya dengan pelukkan yang diberikan pada Tuan Kim.

"Sudah lama sekali aku berada di Beijing sepertinya hahaha" gurau Tuan Xi sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Tuan Kim dan mempersilahakannya untuk duduk disamping tempat duduk miliknya.

"Kau dan isterimu begitu sibuk di Beijing, Luo"

Mereka saling tertawa berdua sambil membicarakan kesibukan mereka masing-masing. Anak dari Tuan Kim duduk tepat diseberang Luhan, memang namja itu sudah tidak asing lagi untuk Luhan tetapi entah mengapa kehadiran namja itu selalu membuat Luhan merasa tidak nyaman dan gugup tentu saja.

"Jongin, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya sekarang Nyonya Xi dengan nada keibuannya. Namja bernama Jongin yang ditanya hanya memberikan senyum ramahnya. Ya, dia adalah anak dari Tuan Kim yaitu, Kim Jongin. Teman masa kecil Luhan yang sekarang juga bersekolah di satu sekolah yang sama dengan Luhan.

"Sangat baik eommonim" jawab Jongin masih menyunggingkan senyuman khasnya. Luhan mulai memakan makanan pembuka yang dihidangkan oleh pelayan dalam diam, ia tidak berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan keluarga Kim apalagi Kim Jongin karena Luhan pasti akan salah tingkah habis-habisan dengan namja itu.

"Lalu kesibukanmu sekarang?" tanya nyonya Xi. Sekarang semua tengah sibuk dengan makanan pembuka masing-masing. Tuan Xi masih sibuk bernostalgia ria dengan sahabat lamanya tersebut.

"Menemani ayah dan membantu sedikit pekerjaan ayahku.."

Luhan sekarang mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Jongin yang masih tetap memberikan senyuman manisnya saat menjawab pertanyaan dari ibu Luhan. Suara Jongin terasa berubah saat menjawab pertanyaan Nyonya Xi tadi dan hari ini seperti biasa keluarga Kim hanya datang berdua, bahkan selama 19 tahun terakhir Luhan tidak pernah melihat Tuan Kim bersama dengan Nyonya Kim.

Sementara Luhan masih bergelut dengan pemikirannya sendiri, ia tidak menyadari Tuan Xi telah membicarakan hal yang cukup serius dengan Tuan Kim. Setelah mereka merasa sudah saatnya untuk dibicarakan mala mini, Tuan Xi berdeham untuk menarik perhatian kelima orang lain yang berada disatu meja makan yang sama dengannya.

Kelima orang yang berada disana langsung menaruh perhatiannya pada Tuan Xi, biasanya ini merupakan pemberitahuan yang penting dari kepala keluarga Xi.

"Kami akan mempertunagkan Jongin dan Luhan.. Kurasa kalian sudah cukup dewasa untuk bertunangan dan menikah nantinya"

Terasa seperti tersambar petir ditempat, itu yang dirasakan Luhan sekarang. Yeoja itu sangat kaget mendengarnya, ia menatap Jongin dengan matanya yang terbuka lebar karena kaget lalu tangannya sudah sekuat tenaga menggengam tangan Suho yang entah sejak kapan beralih duduk disampingnya. Luhan menggenggam tangan Suho seperti seluruh hidupnya akan runtuh begitu saja jika ia tidak melakukannya.

**_To be Continued_**

* * *

_I'm hereeeeee~  
__Maaf telat update lagiTT  
Tetep tunggu ceritanya yaa, jangan bosen buat nunggu update  
Makasih juga buat reviewnya semuaa ^^_

_See ya in the next chap!  
Just Love Me Right. Aha~ (fangurling lol)  
Fighting!  
-deerskin94  
_


	6. Five-Problem

**Price Tag**

* * *

_**Problem**_

Makan malam dirumah keluarga Xi berjalan dengan sangat lancar. Tidak ada protes yang keluar saat kedua pihak keluarga itu menyatakan rencana mereka pada kedua anak mereka ini. Tuan Xi merasa ini akan berjalan sesuai dengan keinginannya, ayah dari Luhan itu sangat menyukai Jongin yang akan menjadi penerus perusahaannya tersebut. Menurut beliau, Jongin memang sangat pantas menjadi menantunya kelak dari namja itu masih kecil dan bermain bersama dengan Luhan dan sekaranglah saatnya mereka mewujudkan keinginan mereka. Yaitu, menjodohkan kedua anak mereka ini.

Ayah dari Luhan dan Jongin terlihat sibuk dengan obrolan mereka, sesekali Nyonya Xi ikut dalam pembicaraan mereka walau tidak banyak begitupula dengan Jongin, Suho, dan Luhan sendiri.

Yeoja itu tetap mengenggam tangan Suho dengan erat, ia sama sekali tak ingin melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Suhopun juga tak berniat melakukan hal yang sama, saat ini yang dapat dilakukan namja ini adalah membiarkan Luhan mengenggam tangannya sekuat mungkin.

Jongin yang telah menyadari perubahan sikap Luhan merasa tidak enak dengan yeoja itu, walaupun mereka merupakan teman sejak kecil Jongin tidak pernah berpikiran bahwa orangtua mereka akan menjodohkan mereka seperti ini. Namja ini mencoba menatap Luhan dari tempatnya duduk, ketika yeoja itu menaruh tatapannya pada Jongin, Luhan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke makan malamnya yang sudah tidak berasa apa-apa diindera pengecapannya.

Acara makan malam akhirnya selesai, keluarga Xi mengantarkan Kim Jongin dan Ayahnya sampai kedepan pintu rumah mereka. Sampai saat terakhirpun Jongin tidak melihat Luhan menatapnya sedikitpun atau meliriknya, yeoja itu terus berada disamping Suho dari awal makan malam bersama mereka dimulai.

"Ayah, tidak apa-apa kita melakukan perjodohan ini?"

Tanya Jongin ketika mereka telah berjalan menjauhi rumah keluarga Xi itu, Ayah Jongin menghentikan langkahnya untuk menatap anak terakhirnya yang terlihat sangat ragu. Baru kali ini ia melihat Kim Jongin yang biasanya sangat percaya diri dengan dirinya sendiri menjadi ragu dan tidak yakin dengan keputusannya.

"Kita sudah mebicarakan hal ini dirumah Jongin, dan keputusanmu menyetujui perjodohan ini" ucap Tuan Kim dengan bersemangat dan menepuk-nepuk bahu anak lelaki kebangaannya itu sebelum masuk kedalam mobil mereka.

Jongin menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Ayahnya pasti memikirkan ini merupakan hal yang mudah karena Jongin dan Luhan sudah saling mengenal sejak mereka kecil dulu tetapi tidak semudah itu bukan untuk merubah perasaan seseorang setelah kau menyakitinya?

Dengan gusar Jongin mengacak surainya. Ia hanya akan melihat perkembangan dari perjodohan ini, untuk langkah pertama, namja ini harus meminta maaf terlebih dahulu pada Luhan. Lebih tepatnya meminta maaf akan kesalahannya yang Jongin lakukan dimasa lalu.

* * *

Luhan memutuskan tidak untuk berangkat sekolah pada hari berikutnya, lagipula orangtuanya tidak akan tahu karena mereka telah berangkat menuju Beijing tengah malam tadi.

Yeoja ini dengan tanpa tenaga menyelimuti dirinya sendiri diatus kasur empuk kesayangan miliknya itu. Luhan masih tidak percaya dengan pembicaraan tentang 'perjodohannya dengan Kim Jongin' semalam. Bagaimana kau bisa percaya jika kau dijodohkan dengan mantan pacarmu yang dulu menyakitimu? Apa yang kau lakukan bila kau berada diposisi seperti itu?

Semua yang berada disekeliling Luhan terasa mengelilingi Kim Jongin, mau bagaimanapun yeoja itu menghindari Kim Jongin pasti ada celah dimana Kim Jongin akan masuk kembali kedalam kehidupannya. Memang mereka merupakan teman semasa kecil karena orangtua mereka adalah teman lama yang mempunyai hubungan bisnis, Luhanpun diperkenalkan oleh Jongin dan akhirnya mereka sering bermain bersama saat sedang berada di tempat pertemuan orangtua mereka. Luhan tidak pernah bolos untuk bertemu dengan Jongin, menurutnya namja itu begitu sangat baik dan dewasa untuknya bahkan Luhan ingin menikah dengan Jongin saat mereka dewasa nanti. Ya, itu merupakan sebuah impian anak perempuan kecil polos pada seorang namja yang membuatnya berpikiran bahwa namja itu merupakan 'pangeran' baginya.

Tetapi setelah waktu berlalu, mereka beranjak dewasa bersama. Lama-kelamaan Luhan semakin menyukai Jongin, yeoja itu tidak terlalu mengerti Jongin seperti apa di sekolahnya karena mereka hanya akan bertemu saat orangtua mereka melakukan pertemuan bisnis saja. Dengan polosnya yeoja ini menyatakan perasaannya pada Jongin, dan ternyata namja itupun juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama padanya. Saat sekolah menengah pertama mereka memutuskan untuk berpacaran, semuanya berjalan dengan begitu mulus hingga membuat Luhan merasa ini adalah mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan baginya. Tetapi saat mulai memasuki sekolah menengah atas, Jongin mulai berubah. Namja itu tidak sering datang lagi kepertemuan mereka karena ia ingin masuk ke sekolah bisnis terkenal di Seoul yang memang merupakan sekolah dengan rata-rata kepintaran muridnya diatas rata-rata. Mendegar hal itu, Luhan memutuskan untuk mencoba masuk kesekolah yang sama dengan Jongin dan sekolahnya sekarang merupakan sekolah yang mereka tuju bersama.

Semenjak Luhan masuk ke sekolah menengah atas itu mereka tidak memiliki hubungan baik. Jongin juga meminta Luhan untuk tidak mengatakan pada siapa-siapa kalau dulu mereka pernah berpacaran dan Luhan menyutujuinya. Sekarangpun saat berada di sekolah mereka seperti orang asing yang tidak mengenal satu sama lain walau sebenarnya saat melihat Jongin hati Luhan terasa berdetak sangat kencang hingga membuatnya terasa sangat sakit.

Lalu bagaimana jadinya sekarang bila mereka harus dijodohkan… Luhan tidak pernah memikirkan hal ini menjadi kenyataan. Menurutnya kisah cinta seperti _Cinderella_nya sudah berakhir sejak hubungannya berakhir dengan Jongin. Luhan merasa seperti _Cinderella _yang sepatunya tidak berhasil ditemukan oleh pangerannya sendiri dan akhirnya pangerannya telah menemukan puteri lain untuk dijadikan pasangan hidupnya.

Begitulah cerita dirinya dan Jongin. Yang mengetahui cerita ini hanyalah Jongin, Luhan, Suho, dan Baekhyun. Luhan tidak ingin hubungannya diketahui oleh murid-murid lain, begitupula dengan Jongin sepertinya, namja itu sama sekali tidak ingin memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan Luhan didepan publik tetapi karena yeoja-yeoja kemarin yang menghadangnya membicarakan tentang Jongin, Luhan jadi berpikir dua kali tentang _gossip _yang ada mengenainya jika mereka tahu hubungannya dengan Jongin.

"Tidak baik seorang yeoja yang cantik seperti _Cinderella _berada dikasur dan bermalas-malasan sampai siang hari" komentar namja bersurai _blonde _yang masuk kedalam kamar _Cinderella _yang namja itu maksud.

Luhan hanya menghela napasnya, ia tidak ingin berdebat dengan namja yang ada dikamarnya ini. Jelas sekali _Cinderella _yang namja itu maksud adalah _Cinderella_ menyedihkan yang ditinggalkan oleh pangerannya sendiri, begitu tragis memang.

"Kau tidak pergi kekantor Ayah?"

Tanya Luhan sambil mendudukan dirinya dengan malas diatas kasur, tangannya sedang asyik memegangi ponselnya entah apa yang membuatnya sangat ingin memainkan ponselnya sekarang ini. Suho hanya menopang kedua tangan didepan dadanya sambil menatap adik sepupunya itu. Karena merasa ada yang memperhatikannya terus menerus, Luhan segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel menuju Suho yang berdiri didekat pintu kamarnya yang terbuka.

"Apa maumu oppa? Moodku sudah jelek sejak kau memanggilku _Cinderella _tadi"

"Kau tidak ingin membeli es krim keluar denganku? Siapa tahu moodmu langsung baikkan nanti" ajak Suho dengan santai.

Wajah Luhan langsung kembali berseri karena ajakkan kakak sepupunya itu. Yeoja ini segera bangkit dari kasur kesayangannya dan beranjak menuju kamar mandinya, Luhan dengan segera mempersiapkan dirinya sendiri, menggunakan baju seadanya yang menurut namja ini sangat nyaman digunakannya yaitu, kemeja flannel dan celana jeas belel biru tua.

"Aku sudah siap!"

Suho hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum, sepertinya inilah tugasnya sekarang. Namja ini harus sering mengajak Luhan melepaskan segala pikirannya, sebenarnya Suho juga kaget mendengar perjodohan Luhan dan Jongin kemarin tetapi apa yang bisa namja itu lakukan kemarin. Dia tidak mempunyai hak apa-apa untuk memprotes perjodohan adik sepupunya walau sebenarnya namja ini tidak rela Luhan dijodohkan dengan Kim Jongin itu.

* * *

"_Hyung_, hari ini pulang lebih awal?"

"_Wae?_"Sehun membalikkan badannya untuk melihat Minseok yang sudah selesai memakai sepatunya lalu berlari mengejar Sehun didepannya.

Minseok terdiam, lalu namja itu melihat baju yang Sehun kenakan. Kakaknya itu tidak mengenakan baju sekolahnya, namja itu hanya mengenakan celana denim gelap, kaos oblong hitamnya dan jaket abu-abunya yang terlihat agak kusam. Melihat baju Sehun saja Minseok tahu namja itu pasti akan membolos sekolah lagi setelah mengantarnya.

"_Hyung_ akan membolos lagi?" tanya Minseok setelah yakin dengan penampilan Sehun. Namja itu yang terdiam sekarang mendengar pertanyaan Minseok. Sehun segera menghampiri Minseok yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Maafkan hyungmu yang selalu membolos ini, hari ini ada _shift _kerja tambahan untukku" jelas Sehun sambil mengacak rambut Minseok. Dengan pelan Minseok mengangguk mencoba untuk mengerti alasan kakaknya itu membolos sekolah.

"_Hyung_ tidak boleh sakit _arasseo_? "

Namja yang lebih muda dari Sehun itu menautkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking Sehun. Sesuatu yang selalu mereka lakukan apabila sudah melakukan janji satu sama lain, Sehun tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Minseok lagi. Rasanya mata Sehun benar-benar terasa panas.

"_Ne, hyung_ akan berjanji. Ayo kita harus mengantarmu kesekolah" Sehun langsung menaikki sepedanya yang terparkir didekat gerbang rumahnya.

Setelah Minseok sudah naik dibelakang Sehun, namja itu segera mengayuh sepedanya dengan sekuat tenaga. Kedua matanya semakin memanas karena angin yang berhembus berlawanan dengannya mengenai kedua matanya yang terbuka. Terasa seperti _flashback_, ingatan Sehun kembali pada kehidupan dimana Ayah mereka meninggalkannya dengan setumpuk hutang dimana-mana membuat Sehun harus berusaha mendapatkan uang dengan segala cara agar mereka bisa bertahan hidup sampai sekarang.

Kayuhan pedal sepeda Sehun tehenti saat mereka sampai pada turunan yang tidak begitu tajam. Sehun membiarkan sepedanya meluncur tanpa bantuan kayuhannya diturunan itu, tanpa terasa matanya yang memanas sudah mengeluarkan cairan bening sedikit demi sedikit. Namja ini segera mengelap cairan bening yang sangat ia rasakan berlinang dipipinya itu, Sehun tidak boleh membiarkan Minseok melihatnya menangis. Sehun harus menjadi kakak yang kuat untuk Minseok karena namja itu harus selalu melindungi Minseok.

Dengan mata memerah Sehun tetap mengayuh sepedanya setelah melewati turunan yang membuat emosinya tiba-tiba keluar itu. Sesampainya di Sekolah Minseok, seperti biasa Jaeyun telah menunggu dilorong masuk menuju kelas-kelas, Sehun menarik napasnya dengan dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum menyuruh Minseok untuk masuk kedalam menghampiri Jaeyun.

Namja ini lalu tersenyum sambil melambai pada Minseok, baru ia ingin membalikkan badan untuk pergi ketempat kerja paruh waktunya. Terasa seseorang menarik ujung jaket yang Sehun gunakan hingga membuat Sehun refleks membalikkan badan untuk melihat siapa pelakunya.

"Oh Sehun, kau membolos sekolah lagi?"

Suara yeoja itu begitu menenangkan Sehun dan terasa sangat lembut dipendengaran namja ini. Hanya yeoja didepannya yang membuat Sehun tidak bisa berbohong.

"Aku ada kerja sambilan nuna.."

"Kau ingin minum kopi sebentar dan mencari udara segar?" tawar yeoja yang lebih tua darinya itu. Sehun mengusap tengkuknya ragu, melihat reaksi Sehun yeoja itu hanya tersenyum dengan sangat lembut pada namja didepannya.

"Kurasa hari ini kau sedang banyak pikiran" gumam Jaeyun. Yeoja itu selalu terlihat begitu feminim dengan _dress _berwarna _khaki _yang ia gunakan lalu Jaeyun membiarkan surainya terikat hanya setengah. Warna surai coklat keemasan yeoja itu begitu sangat indah saat terkena pancaran sinar matahari. Membuat Sehun selalu teringat akan hal indah yang ada didepan penglihatannya saat ini.

Seperti dimantrai, Sehun mengikuti Jaeyun sampai mereka berjalan menuju taman sekolah yang memang sudah sepi. Yang terdengar ditaman itu hanyalah suara kicauan burung dan suara angin berhembus yang membuat daun-daun saling bergesekkan satu sama lain. Suasana ini membuat Sehun begitu damai, ditambah namja ini sekarang bersama dengan Jaeyun yang duduk disampingnya.

"Kurasa kopi ini akan menenangkan pikiranmu sejenak" ucap Jaeyun. Yeoja itu sudah kembali dari _vending machine _yang berada disudut taman sekolah dasar ini dengan membawa dua kaleng kopi dikedua tangannya.

Sehun segera mengambil kopi yang Jaeyun berikan padanya, ia langsung memyeruput kopi miliknya. Yeoja itu selalu bisa membuat Sehun merasa sangat damai dan tenang. Namja ini begitu menyukai perasaan yang dapat Jaeyun buat saat bersamanya ini.

"Hari ini aku libur, kau ingin jalan-jalan sebentar denganku?"

Jaeyun tersenyum pada Sehun sambil berdiri dari duduknya dari bangku taman sekolah.

* * *

Namja dan yeoja ini berjalan keluar dari mobil milik namja itu menuju tempat es krim yang memang menjadi langganan mereka saat makan es krim bersama. Walau ini bukan merupakan hari libur tetapi mereka tetap menganggapnya seperti hari libur bagi mereka. Toko es krim itupun cukup sepi karena mereka datang bukan saat _weekend_, dan Luhan sangat menyukai suasana sepi di toko es krim langganan mereka itu.

"Rasanya seluruh rasa lelah dan segala pikiranku meluap begitu saja saat masuk kedalam toko es krim ini" komentar Luhan sambil menyenderkan dirinya dibangku sofa yang tersedia pada toko es krim tersebut.

Suho hanya mengangguk sambil memainkan ponselnya. Sekarang namja itu terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya sendiri padahal daritadi Suholah yang berinisiatif meluangkan harinya untuk mengembalikan mood Luhan.

"Oppa, kau berjanji tidak akan memainkan ponselmu" cibir Luhan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ah, mianhae.. tadi ada sesuatu yang penting"

"Ya.. penting karena itu pesan dari pacarmu kan oppa?" tanya Luhan sekarang sudah menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya, yeoja ini menatap Suho dengan tatapan meledeknya.

Suho hanya bisa menghela napasnya, ia membiarkan Luhan berpikiran sesuka hatinya saja. Suho tidak terlalu mau berdebat atau mempermasalahakan hal seperti ini dengan Luhan karena yeoja itu pasti akan meledeknya habis-habisan jika Suho mempunyai seorang kekasih.

"Baik, aku tidak akan memainkan ponsel didepanmu lagi" Suho mengangkat tangannya sebagai tanda menyerah. Luhan hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum pada Suho hingga membuat namja itu menghela napasnya lagi.

"Kalau kau sibuk dengan ponselmu, moodku akan semakin bertambah jelek"

Luhan sekarang menyendok es krim vanilla dengan caramel dan bertopping oreo yang sudah berada didepannya. Suho hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti sambil menyendok es krim yang sudah dia pesan tadi bersama Luhan.

Suasana tiba-tiba terasa hening, Luhan terus memakan es krimnya dalam diam. Yeoja ini memandang _coffee shop _yang berada diseberang toko es krim tempatnya berada sekarang. Ditempat itu pertama kali yeoja ini melihat Sehun berkerja sambilan, yeoja itu bahkan menunggu Sehun sampai menyelesaikan _shift_nya tetapi yeoja itu malah dianggap menjengkelkan oleh Sehun. Luhan tidak berniat untuk mencaritahu lebih lagi mengenai Sehun, menurutnya kalau ia semakin lama tahu tentang Sehun, namja itu akan menganggap Luhan semakin menganggunya dan Luhan tidak ingin Sehun berpikiran seperti itu tentangnya.

Tetapi Luhan cukup prihatin saat melihat Sehun yang harus menghidupi dirinya dan adiknya dengan sekuat tenaga itu. Rasanya Luhan selalu ingin membantu Sehun seperti saat yeoja itu membantu merawatnya saat sedang sakit. Jelas Minseok sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan kakaknya saat itu, bahkan Luhan tidak tega untuk sekedar memikirkan saat Sehun sakit dan Minseok yang merawatnya sendiri. Luhan tidak ingin membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Sebenarnya Luhan sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang yeoja itu rasakan pada Sehun, awalnya ia merasa Sehun sangat baik saat memberikan minuman kaleng padanya tetapi namja itu menjadi sangat menyebalkan saat Luhan melihatnya tanpa sengaja diluar sekolah. Yeoja ini merasa ia hanya penasaran dengan kehidupan Sehun yang sangat kontras sekali berbeda saat berada di sekolah dan diluar sekolah.. tidak mungkin rasa penasaran itu membuatnya jadi tertarik pada Sehun bukan? Dan lagi, kemarin saat yeoja ini menemani Sehun dirumahnya merupakan suatu kebetulan karena Park _songsaenim _yang menitipkan tugas untuk Sehun.

Entah mengapa orang yang berada dipikiran Luhan itu tiba-tiba muncul dipenglihatan Luhan. Namja bernama Sehun itu berjalan dari kejauhan hingga membuat Luhan harus menyipitkan matanya, memastikan lagi itu Sehun atau bukan. Setelah merasa yakin itu Sehun, Luhan mengikuti namja itu berjalan kearahanya dengan kedua matanya. Tempat duduk yeoja ini yang berada didekat kaca besar membuatnya dengan mudah dapat melihat jalan yang ada didepan toko es krim ini.

"Oppa, kau ingat Sehun?"

Tanya Luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun. Suho mengikuti pandangan Luhan yang terarah keluar jendela toko es krim, namja _blonde _itu mengangguk-angguk pelan.

"Itu namja yang kau ceritakan?" tanya Suho sekarang setelah melihat Sehun yang sedang berdiri menunggu disamping jalan.

Luhan tersenyum sambil mengangguk, kedua pipinya terasa memanas begitu saja. Yeoja ini sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang ia rasakan saat bersama Sehun tetapi.. Namja itu selau bisa membuatnya canggung atau merona karenanya dan Luhan sama sekali tidak mengerti. Apa ini karena dirinya terlalu penasaran dengan Sehun dan memperhatikan namja itu?

"Sepertinya dia sedang berkencan.."

Gumam Suho pelan, ucapan Suho membuat Luhan tersadar dari pikirannya sendiri dan melihat kembali keluar jendela toko es krim yang sedang mereka kunjungi. Dan benar saja, Luhan melihat Sehun yang sekarang sudah berjalan dengan seorang yeoja feminim dengan _dress khaki_nya, yeoja itupun benar-benar sangat cantik.

Sehun terlihat sangat canggung berjalan berdampingan dengan yeoja itu, saat yeoja itu berbicara pada Sehun sangat jelas terlihat Sehun menatap yeoja itu dengan sangat serius. Begitu yeoja yang berada bersama Sehun tertawa atau bercanda dengan Sehun, namja itu balas tersenyum dengan sangat tulus dan bebas.

Tentu saja melihat pemandangan ini membuat kedua mata Luhan langsung terbuka dengan lebar, apa yang dilihatnya sekarang seperti menyadarkannya dari rasa kantuk walau sebenarnya Luhan tidak merasa mengantuk sama sekali. Untuk pertama kalinya Luhan melihat Sehun sangat berbeda, namja itu tidak pernah terlihat begitu bahagia saat sedang bersama seseorang. Saat disekolah, Luhan tahu Sehun tertawa hanya untuk menutupi dirinya yang sebenarnya sangat dingin saat berada diluar sekolah tetapi ini.. Pemandangan yang begitu langka untuk Luhan dan pemandangan yang dilihatnya sekarang membuat hatinya seperti sesak sendiri.

"Bukannya kau bilang dia begitu dingin saat berada diluar sekolah?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk tanpa niat sedikitpun. Ia sekarang mengalihkan pandangannya pada es krim didepannya. Sehun dan yeoja itu akhirnya berjalan sampai disamping kedua orang yang berada didalam toko es krim ini. Luhan kembali menatap keluar jendela dan tatapannya begitu saja bertemu dengan kedua mata Sehun. Mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain, dibatasi oleh jendela kaca besar toko es krim, Luhan hanya bisa menatap Sehun dalam diam sementara Sehun juga tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa saat pandangan mereka saling bertemu satu sama lain.

Yeoja yang berada disamping Sehun menggoyangkan lengan Sehun pelan seperti bertanya 'apa yang terjadi?' sebagai jawaban dari namja itu, Sehun hanya menggeleng pelan lalu tersenyum pada yeoja disampingnya setelah itu Sehun dan yeoja yang berada disampingnya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka tanpa menghiraukan Luhan dan Suho yang berada didalam toko es krim itu.

Yeoja yang berada ditoko es krim ini hanya menahan napasnya dan sekarang mencoba mengaturnya perlahan. Sehun tadi melihatnya tetapi namja itu bertingkah seperti ia tidak mengenal Luhan. Tetapi.. tunggu apa yang yeoja ini harapkan? Sehun menganggapnya sebagai orang aneh yang mengikutinya kemana-mana bukan? Mana mungkin namja itu menganggapnya teman walau ia sudah merawat Sehun semalam dirumahnya. Luhan menghela napas dengan sangat keras supaya udara sesak yang berada direlung paru-parunya dapat kembali menemukan sirkulasinya seperti semula.

* * *

Keesokan harinya Luhan benar-benar menyesal mengikuti ajakkan Suho ke toko es krim yang _seharusnya _membuat moodnya menjadi baik. Pulang dari toko itu, mood Luhan semakin tidak enak dan tidak yeoja itu mengerti sama sekali. Hari ini juga ia sepertinya akan terlambat berangkat kesekolah dan Luhan tidak begitu memperdulikannya. Yeoja ini beranjak dari ruang makan tempatnya sarapan tadi menuju keluar rumah, Luhan masih memegang roti selai ditangannya sambil mengigitnya dengan malas. Saat yeoja itu membuka pintu utama rumah keluarga Xi ini, ia terdiam diambang pintu yang sudah yeoja itu buka.

Pemandangan yang ia lihat tidak seperti pemandangan yang seharusnya ada. Biasanya mobil yang biasa mengantar jemputnya terparkir didepan rumah berserta Won_ ahjussi_ atau mobil lain yang memang familier dengannya dengan Suho yang menunggu disebelah mobilnya itu. Sekarang sangat tidak familier untuk Luhan, apa yang ada didepannya itu. Kim Jongin, menunggunya sambil bersender pada motor sport miliknya. Luhan ingin sekali kembali kedalam rumah dan menutup pintu rumahnya dengan sangat keras, tetapi tidak mungkin bukan untuk seorang puteri tunggal untuk keluarga Xi melakukan hal tidak sopan seperti itu?

Melihat Luhan yang hanya terdiam diambang pintu membuat Jongin menghampiri Luhan. Yeoja itu hanya menatap Jongin dengan tatapan tidak bersahabatnya, Jongin terlihat begitu canggung.

"Aku akan mengantarmu hari ini"

Luhan masih terdiam.

"Bukannya kau yang bilang kalau kau tidak ingin mempunyai hubungan denganku disekolah?" pertanyaan Luhan membuat Jongin tersenyum dengan simpul. Sepertinya yeoja itu masih marah padanya, bahkan ia tidak bisa lupa perkataan Jongin saat itu.

"Maafkan aku, saat itu aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan hal seperti itu padamu" jelas Jongin.

Luhan menghela napasnya dengan jengkel, "Tetap saja kau sudah mengatakannya padaku"

"Hani, bisakah kita membicarakan hal ini nanti? Kita sudah terlambat berangkat kesekolah" Jongin menyebut nama panggilan yang sudah lama sekali tidak Luhan dengar, yeoja ini agak kaget mendengarnya dan cukup merasa asing dengan nama panggilan Jongin padanya itu.

Tanpa memperdulikan reaksi Luhan, Jongin yang daritadi menatap jam tangannya menarik Luhan agar beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Luhan kembali tersadar dari lamunannya langsung mengikuti perintah Jongin yang menyuruh dirinya memakai helm yang diberikan padanya, yeoja ini pun langsung duduk dijok belakang motor sport Jongin. Ia tidak begitu memikirkan rasa kesalnya pada Jongin sekarang karena mereka memang terlambat dan Jonginlah satu-satu tumpangannya menuju sekolah.

Sesampainya kedua orang ini disekolah, Jongin tidak menurunkan Luhan didepan gerbang atau jauh dari lingkungan sekolah mereka seperti yang yeoja itu perintahkan pada Jongin. Karena hal ini Luhan menjadi panik, Luhan tidak ingin mereka menjadi gossip panas baru disekolah karena pergi bersama berangkat sekolah. Digosipkan dengan Jongin di sekolahnya ini merupakan salah satu hal yang berada di _bottom list _milik Luhan, bahkan yeoja ini tidak pernah terpikirkan hal ini akan terjadi padanya.

Beruntunglah sekolah sudah sepi, jadi tidak begitu banyak orang yang dapat melihat mereka. Luhan langsung turun dari atas motor sport Jongin dan melepaskan helm yang ia kenakan. Jongin masih berada diatas motornya saat Luhan mengembalikan helm padanya, Luhan tidak sadar rambutnya cukup berantakan saat ia melepaskan helm dengan buru-buru tadi. Jongin terkekeh pelan lalu membenarkan rambut Luhan yang cukup berantakan.

"Jangan menyentuhku" perintah Luhan sambil menghindar, yeoja itu memberikan tatapan tidak bersahabatnya pada Jongin lagi. Jongin menarik tangannnya yang ia ulurkan untuk membenarkan surai Luhan tadi dan meminta maaf.

Yeoja ini langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkan Jongin, ia tidak mau berjalan dilorong berduaan dengan namja yang sangat mempesonakan itu dengannya. Luhan mengatur napasnya dengan perlahan, saat Jongin merapihkan rambutnya yang berantakan tadi membuat Luhan sangat canggung, iapun merasa kesal dengan tingkah Jongin yang bertindak sesuka hatinya sendiri.

Ia berlari kecil menuju kelasnya sambil menghela napasnya dengan kesal, melewati lorong hingga depan ruang guru. Setelah Luhan melewati ruang guru, Sehun keluar dari ruang guru itu setelah bertemu dengan Park _songsaenim_. Pandangan namja itu otomatis langsung terpusat pada Luhan yang tadi lewat didepannya, yeoja itu terlihat marah. Sehun menatap Luhan yang berjalan hingga keujung koridor, sepertinya yeoja itu tidak melihatnya masih berada didepan ruang guru.

Setelah Luhan menghilang disudut koridor, Sehun baru ingin melangkahkan kakinya kembali untuk mengikuti Luhan—karena kelas mereka sama, tiba-tiba ada seorang namja lagi yang lewat disampingnya. Namja itu tidak begitu asing untuk Sehun, tingginya hampir sama dengannya. Surai hitamnya begitu cocok dengan dirinya, senyuman namja itupun seperti senyuman '_aku akan membuat para yeoja akan terpesona dengan senyumanku'_, Sehun cukup mengenalnya karena namja itu cukup popular disekolah dan semua yeoja sangat memuja namja bersurai hitam disampingnya walaupun begitu Sehun tidak begitu dekat dengan namja itu.

Jongin menyadari Sehun yang berjalan mengalah dibelakangnya, namja ini agak mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping untuk melihat Sehun yang berjalan mengikutinya. Saat Sehun melihat Jongin sedang menengok kearahnya, wajah Sehun tidak memberikan ekspresi apapun pada Jongin tetapi namja bersurai hitam itu tersenyum pada Sehun. Sebagai balasan Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan setelahnya Jongin sudah berbelok kekoridor lain yang berbeda dengannya. Sehun tidak begitu memperdulikannya sampai ia berjalan masuk kedalam kelas, tentu saja namja ini sudah terlambat dan pelajaran sudah dimulai.

Luhan sudah duduk dibangkunya, Sehun menatap Luhan sambil berjalan menuju bangkunya yang berada diujung kelas. Luhan tidak perduli dengan tatapan Sehun karena dirinya sudah cukup kesal karena Jongin menjemputnya pagi tadi dan namja '_mempesona_' itu berhasil akan membuat _mood_nya hancur seharian.

* * *

"Sudah berapa lama kau berangkat kesekolah dengan Jongin?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat Luhan menghentikan kegiatan membacanya, ia menaruh buku yang sedari tadi yeoja itu baca diatas meja dengan keras lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan '_hal_' ini?"

Melihat _mood _Luhan yang sudah cukup buruk membuat Baekhyun hanye tersenyum merasa bersalah lalu mengangguk dengan polosnya. Luhan tersenyum dengan memaksa pada Baekhyun sebagai ucapan terimakasihnya tetapi Baekhyun merasa senyuman itu begitu dingin.

Sehun yang berada dibelakang kelas memperhatikan kedua yeoja yang duduk didekat jendela itu dengan seksama. Ingatannya kembali pada saat ia melihat Luhan datang kesekolah saat jam pelajaran sudah mulai, tidak biasanya yeoja itu datang terlambat tapi sangat jelas ia terlihat marah karena keterlambatannya tetapi setelah itu Jongin lewat dengan santainya. Menurut Sehun, tidak mungkin mereka datang disaat yang bersamaan kalau bukan berangkat bersama bukan? Dengan malas Sehun menghela napasnya, entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini namja ini tidak sadarkan diri selalu mengamati Luhan dari tempatnya duduk dan Sehun jadi ingin lebih mengenal yeoja yang duduk beberapa bangku didepannya itu.

"Baiklah, anak-anak saya akan memulai rapat kepengurusan kelas untuk acara festival sekolah nanti" Pengumuman Park _songsaenim _membuat semua murid memperhatikan penjelasan guru itu dengan serius.

"Kita akan memilih ketua pemimpin projek kelas kita selama perencaan untuk acara festival sekolah dan ketua itu yang akan menjadi penaggung jawab tema kelas yang akan kita gunakan nantinya tapi walau tanggung jawab terbesar berada ditangan ketua, aku ingin pengurus lain berkerja sama untuk melancarkan tema yang akan dibuat kelas kita"

"Baiklah, ada _volunteer _disini?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat semua murid dikelas terdiam. Namja inipun menghela napasnya karena memang tau semua tidak ada yang akan menjadi sukarela dalam acara tahunan ini. Chanyeol melipat kedua tangan didepan dadanya.

"Saya akan memberikan nilai tambahan bagi kalian yang akan menjadi _volunteer_, apa kalian ingin saya yang menentukan panitia kelas kalian?"

Setelah pertanyaan selanjutnya ini, tiba-tiba yeoja bersurai _sweet brown _yang duduk disebelah Luhan mengangkat tangannya. Alis Chanyeol terangkat karena heran dengan yeoja itu, namja ini berpikir yeoja itu sepertinya akan sukarela menjadikan dirinya sebagai ketua.

"Baiklah, Byun Baek—"

"Maaf Park _songsaenim _aku akan merekomendasikan Luhan sebagai ketua"

Mendengar interupsi dari Baekhyun saat namanya baru saja ingin ditulis membuat sang pemilik nama yang dipanggil yeoja bersurai _sweet brown _itu menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tidak percayanya. Luhan mengira sahabatnya itu akan menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai sukarelawan tetapi malah namanya yang dipanggil oleh yeoja disampingnya.

"Hei, kau tidak salah mencalonkanku?" bisik Luhan, yeoja itu menjadi sedikit panik.

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan yakin, setelah nama Luhan dicatat Park _songsaenim _dipapan tulis sebagai ketua semua murid dikelas bertepuk tangan sangat meriah menyambut ketua untuk acara festival sekolah kelas mereka. Dengan berat hati pula Luhan maju kedepan kelas untuk memberikan sambutannya sebagai ketua dan memilih panitia divisi lain yang akan ikut membantu nanti.

"Aku akan menunjuk teman-teman yang akan membantuku dalam acara tahunan ini" satu persatu Luhan memilih murid-murid dikelas yang akan membantunya dalam acara kelas mereka. Untungnya teman-teman dikelasnya menerima dengan senang tugas yang diberikan kepada mereka, hal ini yang membuat Luhan cukup lega. Yeoja ini tentu saja memasukkan Baekhyun kedalam struktur organisasinya karena ia tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun bersantai ria sementara yeoja itu telah mengorbankannya dalam tanggung jawab kelas mereka ini. Baekhyun terlihat dengan berat hati menerima tugasnya sementara Luhan memberikan tatapan meledeknya. Saat ia sedang mengalihkan pandangannya sesaat, Luhan melihat Sehun yang duduk dibelakang kelas sambil menatapnya dari kejauhan. Luhan baru sadar kalau dia belum memberikan Sehun tugas apapun. Tidak terlalu memikirnya, Luhan mengalihkan pikirannya pada pemilihan mereka selanjutnya.

"Untuk wakil ketua… Aku tidak akan memilihnya, ada yang ingin _volunteer _disini untuk membantuku?"

Suasana kelas menjadi kembali hening, Luhan mengigit bibirnya menunggu salah satu temannya untuk mengangkat tangan. Dalam suasana hening itu tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang cukup familier untuk Luhan. Suara itu segera mengalhkan pandangan Luhan menuju orang yang duduk di bangku belakang kelasnya.

"Aku"

Dan benar saja, namja itu adalah Sehun. Semua pandangan teman dikelas teralih pada namja yang duduk dibelakang kelas itu. Wajah Sehun agak tersenyum sedikit saat memutuskan dirinya sebagai _volunteer _ini. Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk setuju walau sebenarnya ia sangat tidak mengharapkan untuk bekerja sama dengan Oh Sehun.

"Sudah diputuskan Sehun yang akan menjadi wakilku.. Untuk yang terakhir, aku sangat mengharapkan kerja sama dari semuanya dalam membuat acara kelas kita sukses saat festival sekolah nanti. Mohon bantuannya semua"

Luhan membungkukkan dirinya 90derajat. Kelaspun kembali sibuk dengan murid yang saling mengobrol membicarakan tema kelas mereka, ada juga yang masih bertepuk tangan menyambut Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa membalas sambutan dan kepercayaan teman-temannya dengan senyuman. Yeoja itu kembali ketempatnya duduk dan pelajaran kelaspun kembali dimulai.

Ia menghela napasnya lalu menatap pemandangan diluar jendela kelasnya.

"_Apa yang akan kulakukan pada kelas ini…. Dan apa aku bisa berkeja sama dengan Oh Sehun?"_

**_To be Continued_**

* * *

_Gomenasaaaaaaai baru bisa update cerita ini lagi setelah menghilang  
Lagi susah buka ffn karena beberapa provider ngeblokir ffn ini ( - v - )/  
Juga gomenasaaai lagi nggak bisa janji buat fast update (kapan pernah fast updtae kayanya/?) -_-_

_Tapi akhirnya bisa update jugaaaaa, enjoy storynya yaa hehehe  
makasih juga yang masih ngikutin sama review cerita ini~~  
See ya in the next chap!_

_Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaisukiiiiiiiiii minna-saaan 3  
-deerskin94_


	7. Six-Rival

**Price Tag**

* * *

**_Rival_**

Hari berikutnya setelah ketua dan wakil ketua untuk kelas yang mewakili festival sekolahpun datang. Luhan dan Sehun yang terpilih harus mengikuti rapat pengarahan dengan anggota organisasi sekolah dalam mengisi data tentang kelas yang mengikuti festival, tema yang akan kelas mereka pilih, lalu persyaratan dan peraturan festival sekolah mereka tahun ini.

Luhan sudah menunggu Sehun didepan kelas, Sehun belum juga muncul sampai jam 7 bel sekolah mereka bordering. Luhan hanya bisa menatapi jam tangannya dengan malas sambil melihat keujung lorong sekolah, berharap Sehun segera muncul dari manapun. Setelah menunggu sekitar 15 menit, jam menunjukkan pukul 07.15 am, dengan berat hati Luhan memutuskan untuk pergi duluan keruang osis sekolah mereka yang berada didekat ruang guru. Yeoja ini berjalan sambil menghela napasnya, Sehun pasti akan selalu telat seperti ini lalu mengapa namja itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri menjadi wakil ketua? Dan yang membuat Luhan khawatir, yeoja ini pasti tidak akan bisa mengobrol dengan Sehun, pasti obrolan mereka akan terlihat sangat _awkward _apalagi Luhan sudah melihat Sehun dengan _yeoja chingu_nya waktu itu.

"Semoga semuanya akan berjalan lancar"

Gumam Luhan sendiri berdoa didalam hatinya. Ia kembali menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. Beberapa saat kemudian yeoja inipun sampai diruang osis yang terlihat sudah memulai rapat mereka. Baru Luhan membuka pintu ruangan itu untuk masuk kedalam yeoja ini terdiam ditempatnya berdiri.

Namja yang sepertinya tadi sedang menjelaskan sesuatu didepan kelas ini terdiam menghentikan kegiatannya, ia menatap Luhan dari kejauhan dengan agak bingung.

"Maaf, saya perwakilan dari kelas 2-1 izin untuk masuk kedalam rapat" ucap Luhan tak begitu memperdulikan namja yang masih terlihat bingung didepan kelas itu.

Namja bersurai hitam itu mengangguk pelan. Luhan menganggap dirinya sudah diperbolehkan untuk masuk kedalam rapat segera menempatkan dirinya dibangku terdekat. Namja didepan kelas itu kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya sambil menahan senyumnya melihat Luhan masuk kedalam ruangan ini.

Kim Jongin.

Luhan menatap Jongin dari kejauhan dengan tatapan kesalnya. Yeoja ini terus mengigiti bibir bawahnya. Baekhyun benar-benar sangat membantu dirinya semakin membenci Kim Jongin, tentu saja karena sekarang ia harus datang kerapat organisasi sekolah yang memang dipimpin oleh Jongin. Setiap haripun yeoja ini harus bertemu dengan Jongin, tidak ada alasan baginya lagi untuk menghindar dari Jongin.

"Maaf aku terlambat"

Bisik namja disebelah Luhan. Yeoja ini langsung tersadar dari pemikirannya sendri tadi lalu menatap siapa yang berbisik padanya itu dan benar saja perasaan yeoja ini mengenali suara namja itu terjawab saat melihat namja disebelahnya.

Dahi yeoja ini berkerut setelah melihat Sehun yang sudah duduk dengan santai disampingnya. Namja itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan berkonsentrasi penuh oleh penjelasan Jongin. Luhan masih menatap Sehun dalam diam, karena Sehun menyadarinya namja itu segera menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Kau seperti melihat hantu" gumam Sehun pelan.

Mendengar komentar Sehun membuat Luhan jengkel sendiri dengan namja disampingnya itu. ia sudah menunggunya dari tadi dan namja itu seenaknya saja sekarang duduk disampingnya sambil berpura-pura serius mendengarkan Jongin, walau sebenarnya Luhan tidak begitu tahu apa yang sekarang sedang Sehun dengarkan dan pikirkan ditempatnya duduk.

"Kau terlambat, sangat terlambat"

Komentar balik Luhan, nada suaranya mulai terdengar kesal. Luhan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin dan ikut mendengarkan penjelasan ketua dalam rapat itu yang berada didepan kelas.

"Kau pernah berangkat bersama namja itu bukan?"

Pertanyaan Sehun membuat fokus Luhan kembali pada namja berparas sempurna disampingnya. Dahi yeoja ini kembali berkerut heran, bagaimana Sehun bisa bertanya seperti itu padanya. Luhan tidak pernah datang sebelum bel sekolah berbunyi, pasti tidak akan ada yang melihat mereka jika mereka berangkat bersama kesekolah.

"Mungkin kau salah lihat" jawab Luhan acuh, ia tidak begitu ingin menanggapi Sehun dengan serius karena itu akan membuatnya terlihat aneh.

"Kau berjalan duluan melewatiku lalu namja yang berada didepan itu berjalan dibelakangmu setelah itu. Namja itupun tersenyum sambil menatapmu dari belakang" jelas Sehun panjang lebar. Memang itulah yang namja ini lihat saat ia baru saja keluar dari ruangan Park _songsaenim._

"Aku tidak mengerti yang kau bicarakan" jawab Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan bingungnya lalu yeoja ini tersenyum memaksa pada Sehun. Luhan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin didepan, ia tidak ingin membahas mengenai Jongin sekarang karena menurutnya ia akan selalu tempramen bila seseorang membicarakan Jongin padanya.

Sehunpun mengalah, ia terdiam sambil juga ikut mengalihkan perhatiannya pada penjelasan Jongin. Entah mengapa Sehun merasa aneh dengan sikap yeoja disampignya, Luhan tidak pernah menunjukkan sikap aneh atau kekesalan pada dirinya tapi hari ini terlihat berbeda. Yeoja itu biasanya bertindak sesuka hati dan selalu menjawab seadanya apa yang yeoja itu pikirkan, bahkan Sehun tidak pernah mengira Luhan akan menghindar dari pertanyaan sederhananya.

* * *

"Baiklah, teman-teman sekarang kita berkumpul dikelas untuk memutuskan tema kelas kita dalam festival sekolah ini" umum Luhan yang berdiri didepan kelas, Sehun duduk dibangku barisan paling depan. Namja itu tidak berniat untuk berdiri bersampingan dengan Luhan karena sepertinya yeoja itu masih terlihat sensitive dengan kehadirannya. Dan akhirnya Baekhyun yang menggantikan Sehun mendampingi yeoja itu berdiri didepan kelas.

"Sepertinya membuat rumah hantu sedang tren"

"Ya, benar, pengunjung kita akan semakin banyak nanti"

Kelaspun berdiskusi secara terbuka, mengeluarkan pendapat mereka masing-masing sementara Luhan hanya mengawasi dari depan kelas ide-ide dari teman sekelasnya itu. Saat ia mengalihkan pandangannya kebangku deretan depan, tatapan namja itu mengarah padanya. Sehun menatapnya dari bangkunya duduk, Luhan hanya menghela napasnya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun kearah lain selain namja itu. Entah mengapa karena kejadian pertanyaan Sehun mengenai Jongin membuat otak Luhan jadi mendidih dibuatnya, ditambah yeoja ini harus sering bertemu dengan Jongin dan berkerjasama dengan namja yang bertanya hal menjengkelkan padanya..

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita tidak mengambil tema rumah hantu, kelas lain banyak yang mengambil tema itu" ujar Baekhyun memandang forum kelas yang berada didepannya, yeoja ber_eyeliner _ini melipat kedua tangan didepan dadanya. "Aku ingin sesuatu yang lebih menarik" tambahnya.

Semua terdiam, berpikir keras untuk tema kelas mereka ini. Tema kelas harus sesuai dengan kesepakatan seluruh anggota kelas karena mereka akan menjalankan tema kelas mereka dan mengerjakannya bersama-sama.

"Bagaimana dengan _café_?" pendapat Luhanpun keluar, secara serentak semua mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan yang berdiri didepan kelas. "Kurasa orang-orang yang datang kefestival sekolah kita juga butuh makanan kan? Banyak orang bilang makanan akan selalu menjadi tujuan bagi orang yang bertamu" jelas Luhan.

"Ah! Aku setuju"

"Aku juga, sepertinya itu ide yang sangat bagus"

Semua mengangguk-angguk setuju dengan ide yang diberikan Luhan. Yeoja yang berdiri didepan kelas ini tersenyum puas pendapatnya cukup diterima oleh teman sekelasnya. Kondisi kelas tidak sesepi sebelumnya, sekarang mereka sibuk menyuarakan pendapat mereka mengenai _café _yang akan menjadi tema utama kelas mereka nanti.

"Tunggu ketua, bukankah bukan hanya kelas kita yang mengusung ide _café_? Kita harus memiliki tema lagi untuk _café _kita" tambahan dari anak dikelas 2-1 membuat kelas kembali berpikir mengenai tema _café _kelas mereka terutama Luhan dan Baekhyun yang berada didepan memimpin rapat ini.

"Apa ada saran?" tanya Luhan akhirnya setelah kelas kembali hening untuk beberapa saat, walau Luhan memberikan ide mengenai _cafe _kelas tetapi yeoja itu tidak memikirkan lebih jauh apa yang akan mereka kerjakan bila memilih tema _cafe._

Mendadak namja yang daritadi diam dan duduk dibangku barisan depan mengangkat tangannya, sepertinya ia memutuskan untuk memecahkan rekornya yang sedari tadi awal rapat tetap terdiam dalam memberikan sarannya.

"Maid Café"

Sontak semua wajah anak sekelas menjadi cerah dari kekalutan pikiran mereka tadi mencari tema _café _yang akan diusung. Mendengar pendapat Sehun seperti melihat sebuah _oasis _digurun pasir yang tiada berujung. Tentu saja anak kelas sangat menyetujuinya dan menjadi semangat.

"Sehun benar, aku sangat setuju?!" ucap salah satu teman kelasnya.

Ketika melihat semua anak dikelas setuju, Luhan mengasumsikan bahwa inilah titik temu perncarian tema yang akan diusung dalam festival sekolah mereka. Tetapi ada satu hal lagi yang menjadi masalah untuk Luhan.

"_Maid Café _itu berisikan perempuan sebagai pelayan bukan? Lalu siapa yang mau menjadi pelayan disini?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, tatapan anak sekelas langsung tertuju pada Luhan dan Baekhyun didepan kelas. Membuat kedua yeoja itu mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti dengan tatapan penuh harap mereka. Luhanpun menatap Baekhyun yang berdiri disampingnya lalu Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka bertatapan satu sama lain seakan mencari jawaban dari tatapan teman sekelas mereka.

Mata mereka terbelalak saat mengerti apa maksud dari tatapan penuh harap teman sekelasnya itu.

"Andwae?!"

Teriak kedua yeoja ini bersamaan karena kaget. Tatapan itu berharap kalau kedua orang yang berada didepan kelas ini juga menjadi pelayan café dikelas mereka nanti. Luhan tidak akan mau menjadi pelayan, bahkan jika ia harus mengenakan pakaian _maid _yang terlalu _girly _untuknya.

Dengan tegas Luhan menggeleng. Menurutnya ia tak pantas untuk menjadi salah satu pelayan dikelas, tidak seperti Baekhyun menurutnya Baekhyun sangat pas dengan pakaian maid itu karena sahabat Luhan ini memang sangat cocok dalam memakai segala pakaian ditubuhnya.

"Ayolah, kalian berdua pasti akan menjadi penarik perhatian _café _kita nanti"

Dengan ini, telah diputuskan Baekhyun dan Luhan yang akan menjadi pelayan utama dalam tema _maid café _milik kelas mereka. Rapat hari ini selesai, tema yang akan mereka gunakan sudah matang. Lalu tugas mereka berikutnya adalah mengerjakan segala kebutuhan mereka dalam _maid café_. Ya, semua akan berkerja sama besok dalam pembuatan _maid café _kelas 2-1. Dan tak lupa Luhan sangat berterimakasih pada Oh Sehun yang telah memberikan ide tema kelas mereka ini. Luhan tak akan lupa memberikan Sehun senyuman paling berterimakasihnya, senyuman yang begitu memaksa disudut bibirnya hingga membentuk seperti kerutan wajah wanita lanjut usia, entah mengapa Sehun hanya bisa menahan tawanya melihat Luhan bertingkah seperti itu.

* * *

Kedua orang ini sekarang berada didalam rumah milik keluarga Kim. Rumah ini begitu sepi karena sang pemimpin rumah memang sedang berada diluar negeri untuk mengurus segala kepentingan bisnisnya.

Sementara itu kedua orang yang berada diruang makan ini memang bermaksud untuk mengadakan makan malam bersama karena siapa lagi kalau bukan, orangtua dari sang yeoja yang menyuruhnya untuk menemani anak tunggal dari keluarga Kim. Entah apa yang sekarang dirasakan yeoja itu, ia harus berterimakasih atau menyesali perintah dari kedua orangtuanya ini. Tetepi sangat jelas ia akan menyesali keputusannya untuk menyetujui ajakkan orangtuanya makan malam bersama yang berujung ia harus berada ditempat membosankan.

"Bagaimana dengan kelasmu? Apa kau sudah menemukan tema kelas kalian?" tanya Jongin sambil memotong _steak _hangat diatas piringnya. Namja itu tidak menatap Luhan yang duduk tepat diujung meja dan berhadapan dengannya.

"Sudah"

Jawab Luhan singkat, yeoja ini tidak ingin banyak berinteraksi dengan Jongin karena itu akan membuat dirinya semakin emosi dan _mood_nya tak karuan. Seakan setiap kata yang keluar dari alat bicara Jongin seperti minyak dan siap membakar emosi Luhan kapanpun, dimanapun. Untuk itu yeoja ini tidak berniat membuat percakapan yang lebih dengan Jongin.

"Apa tema kelasmu?"

"Maid Café"

Jongin hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban dari Luhan. Yeoja diseberangnya itu tidak berniat untuk menjawab sambil menatap dirinya. Hal ini membuat Jongin menghela napasnya pelan, sepertinya Luhan masih belum bisa memaafkan Jongin dan itu semakin membuat Jongin merasa bersalah pada Luhan.

"Kau tidak begitu senang saat melihatku memimpin rapat hari itu" ledek Jongin untuk sekedar mencairkan suasana yang mulai tidak nyaman diantara mereka. Namja ini terkekeh sedikit sambil tetap sibuk menikmati makan malamnya.

"Ya, kau benar sekali. Aku sudah setiap hari bertemu denganmu karena kau menjemputku dipagi hari, membuat _mood_ku rusak dipagi hari lalu siang harinya aku harus bertemu denganmu dalam rapat bersama anggota organisasi sekolah lalu malam harinya aku harus makan malam juga denganmu" jawab Luhan tersenyum sinis pada Jongin.

Namja itupun harus menghentikan kegiatan makannya karena ia tidak percaya mendengar jawaban yang sangat panjang dari Luhan. Yeoja itu sekarang menatapnya kesal, Jongin juga menatap Luhan sambil terdiam. Namja ini harus mencairkan suasana kembali, Luhan terlihat tidak dalam _mood _yang baik belakangan ini dan itu jelas terlihat dari sikap yang yeoja itu berikan padanya.

"Kau ingin kita mengurangi saat bertemu kita?" tanya Jongin hati-hati dengan dahi berkerut.

"Saat rapat Sehun, namja yang selalu menemaniku rapat pernah bertanya tentang kau dan aku. Sehun bilang dia pernah melihat kita berangkat bersama, aku tidak ingin karena hal itu semua sekolah tahu kita selalu bersama."

"Jadi namja itu tahu?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. Yeoja ini tidak ingin menjawab lebih lagi. Suasana diruang makan itu menjadi hening seketika karena tak ada satupun yang berniat memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Jadi karena hal ini, kukira kau masih belum memaafkanku" ucap Jongin sekarang terdengar begitu lega Luhan hanya mempermasalahkan kebersamaan mereka bukan tentang _'hal'_ itu.

Ucapan Jongin membuat Luhan menghentikan kegiatan makannya, ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Jongin yang dengan polosnya masih memakan makan malamnya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu senang, kontras sekali dengan Luhan yang menatap namja itu dengan tatapan sinisnya.

"Kau pikir aku bisa melupakan hal itu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Luhan membuat Jongin mengalihkan pandangan dari makan malamnya pada Luhan. Suara yeoja itu tadi terdengar begitu sinis dan dingin dipendengaran Jongin dan namja ini yakin ucapannya tadi merupakan pendapat yang seharusnya tidak ia ungkapkan.

"Terimakasih atas makan malamnya" Luhan memaksakan senyumnya sambil mencari tas tangan yang tadi ia bawa, lalu tanpa basa basi yeoja ini beranjak keluar dari ruang makan milik keluarga Kim ini. Entah mengapa pikiran Luhan sangat panas saat bersama dengan Kim Jongin.

Sementara Luhan sudah meninggalkan ruang makan keluarga Kim, Jongin masih berada diatas bangku tempatnya duduk, ia tak beranjak untuk mengejar Luhan. Namja ini salah menilai, rupanya Luhan masih belum bisa memaafkannya.

Dengan kesal Jongin mengacak rambutnya. Ia harus segera meminta maaf dan menjelaskan hal yang sebenarnya pada Luhan. Pertunangan mereka harus berjalan sampai pernikahan mereka nanti.

* * *

Masing-masing kelas mulai sibuk dengan tema kelas mereka. Semakin dekat hari festival sekolah membuat semua kelas mau tak mau berkerja sampai sore hari bahkan ada yang sampai malam hari. Hal yang sama dilakukan oleh kelas 2-1, semua murid dikelas mulai mengerjakan tugasnya. Sejauh ini kebutuhan mereka berjalan sesuai tugas yang diperintahkan dan diatur oleh ketua kelas mereka yaitu Luhan, dibantu Baekhyun, tak lupa Sehun sebagai wakil Luhan yang bertanggung jawab dengan mengawasi pekerjaan yang diberikan oleh Luhan.

Kelas 2-1 masih sibuk mendekorasi kelas mereka, membuatnya agar terlihat seperti _maid café_. Mereka ingin membuat suasana klasik berada dikelas tersebut, supaya suasana kelas makin terasa seperti _maid café_. Tidak lupa mereka membuat baju _maid_, yang diserahkan sepenuhnya pada para wanita dikelas termasuk Baekhyun sebagai yeoja pendesain baju mereka.

Sejauh ini persiapan mereka berjalan dengan baik, Luhan juga tidak begitu banyak melakukan pekerjaan langsung membantu teman sekelasnya karena semua pekerjaan itu sudah dibagi dengan teratur pada teman-temannya. Saat Luhan ingin membantupun yeoja ini langsung disuruh mengerjakan pekerjaan lain oleh teman-temannya karena itu juga Luhan merasa ia tidak dapat membantu banyak temannnya walau sebenarnya anak kelas 2-1 tidak ingin Luhan mengambil pekerjaan terlalu banyak, Luhanlah yang sebenarnya mengerjakan semua dibalik layar pembuatan '_Maid Café' _ini. Ketua mereka yang membagikan tugas, meminta izin, memikirkan kebutuhan mereka, dana yang mereka butuhkan, mengikuti rapat setiap pulang sekolah dan banyak lagi, untuk itu teman-teman sekelasnya sepakat tidak membiarkan Luhan membantu mereka lebih lagi agar yeoja itu bisa beristirahat. Tetapi tetap saja setiap melihat anak kelas mengerjakan sesuatu, Luhan selalu ingin membantu dan akhirnya malah membuatnya seperti sekarang melihat kelasnya dari luar dan duduk diatas meja yang sengaja dikeluarkan.

"Ujung-ujungnya aku tidak diperbolehkan membantu" keluh Luhan sendiri sambil menghela napasnya. Ia terus menatapi teman sekelasnya yang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

"Kau mau?"

Suara namja itu membuat Luhan segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja yang sudah duduk dimeja sebelah Luhan. Namja itu mengulurkan minuman kaleng yang dipegang tangan kanannya pada Luhan.

"Terimakasih"

Gumam Luhan sambil mengambil minuman kaleng yang ditawarkan namja itu, entah mengapa terasa seperti_ déjà vu_ bagi Luhan. Sehun berada disampingnya sambil menyeruput minuman kaleng miliknya. Namja itu sepertinya memang sedang beristirahat, Sehun bukan namja yang hanya melihat teman-temannya saja seperti dirinya ini dan Luhan sangat tahu itu karena yeoja ini sering melihat Sehun sibuk mengerjakan persiapan kelas dengan yang lain.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya. Ia ingin sekali melakukan obrolan santai dengan Sehun. Obrolan lain yang tidak membahas Jongin seperti waktu rapat atau pertanyaan bodoh dari yeoja ini yang hanya dijawab dengan dinginnya oleh Sehun. Luhan juga berusaha melupakan bahwa dirinya pernah melihat Sehun dengan seorang yeoja saat ia sedang di café dan tak mungkin Luhan memulai pembicaraan menanyakan tentang yeoja itu walau sebenarnya Luhan sangat penasaran ingin bertanya pada Sehun tetapi yeoja ini hanya akan menyimpan pertanyaan itu.

"Kau sedang beristirahat?" tanya Luhan akhirnya setelah perdebatan kecil yang yeoja ini lakukan didalam pikirannya sendiri.

Sehun mengangguk pelan, saat namja ini membeli minuman kaleng dilorong kelas tanpa sengaja ia melihat Luhan sedang duduk dimeja yang ada didepan kelas ini hingga membuatnya berpikir untuk membelikan Luhan minuman kaleng yang sama. Luhan terlihat sangat khawatir karena tidak membantu teman kelasnya, itu jelas terlihat dari raut wajahnya.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir, serahkan semuanya pada mereka. Kau sudah sangat sibuk menjadi ketua acara kelas kita dan mereka tidak ingin merepotkanmu" ucap Sehun seakan membaca kekhawatiran dari air muka milik Luhan.

Yeoja inipun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun, menatap namja itu dengan tatapan bingungnya. Entah mengapa Sehun seperti bisa membaca pikiran yang ada diotaknya sekarang.

"Tapi aku merasa lebih bersalah bila tidak membantu mereka" gumam Luhan pelan, ia menghela napasnya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kedalam kelasnya lagi.

"Justru mereka yang merasa bersalah bila tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan olehmu bodoh" Sehun terkekeh pelan sambil meledek Luhan membuat yeoja ini dengan malas memberikan tatapan anehnya pada Sehun.

Tanpa mereka sadari dari kejauhan ada seorang namja berjalan menghampiri mereka, tepatnya kelas mereka karena tugas namja ini tak lain adalah mengecek persiapan dari semua kelas untuk pelaksanaan festival sekolah seminggu lagi. Namja ini tak lain adalah Jongin, Kim Jongin ketua organisasi sekolah ini. Jongin tak sengaja melihat Luhan yang sedang mengobrol dengan seorang namja didepan kelas mereka. Obrolan mereka terlihat cukup seru karena namja itu mulai tertawa, melihat itu membuat langkah Jongin terarah menuju kelas mereka, Jongin tidak begitu mengenali dari jarak pandangnya namja yang bersama Luhan sekarang hal ini membuatnya tanpa sadar ingin mengetahui siapa namja itu.

Setelah beberapa langkah besar dari kakinya, Jongin sampai dikelas 2-1. Ia terdiam sesaat, hal yang sama dilakukan kedua orang yang tadi sedang asyik mengobrol itu. Luhan menatap Jongin dengan dahi berkerutnya, tentu saja ekspresinya selalu sama saat yeoja itu melihat Jongin didepannya sementara sang namja disampingnya hanya terdiam dengan wajah datarnya.

"Bagaimana perkembangan kelas kalian?" tanya Jongin memecah keheningan diantara mereka, senyumannya terulas kecil disudut bibir namja tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Luhan sakratis. Sekarang yeoja itu tengah melipat kedua tangan didepan dadanya.

"Tugasku mengecek perkembangan dan persiapan kelas untuk festival sekolah bukan?" tanya Jongin balik pada Luhan. Yeoja itu hanya mengangguk asal seakan mengucapkan _'lakukanlah sesukamu' _pada Jongin.

Senyuman Jongin tidak pernah terlepas dari kedua sudut bibirnya, sekarang namja ini mengalihkan pada namja yang sedaritadi berada disamping Luhan. Namja itu menatap Jongin, tatapannya tidak bisa terbaca karena tatapan matanya begitu datar. Sekarang senyuman dipipi Jongin menghilang, ia menatap Sehun dengan tatapan sama seperti tatapan yang namja itu berikan padanya. Mereka saling bertukar pandangan satu sama lain, entah mengapa Jongin merasa sangat mengenal tatapan datar dan tajam namja didepannya ini.

"Jongin, kelas 2-3 membutuhkan bantuan kita"

"Baik aku akan segera kesana" Jongin menjawab sambil melambaikan tangannya pada orang yang memanggilnya, setelah itu namja ini menatap Luhan. Senyuman terulas disudut bibir Jongin.

"Senyuman itu lagi"

Pikir Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada kaleng minuman yang masih ia pegang.

Jongin mengulurkan tangannya untuk menepuk kepala Luhan, karena terlalu cepat dan tak bisa menahan tangan Jongin, Luhan kelepasan membiarkan namja itu menepuk pelan kepalanya. Memang ini adalah kebiasaan Jongin padanya hingga Luhan tidak terlalu menolak perlakuan Jongin padanya ini karena Luhan sangat menyukai saat Jongin menyemangatinya sambil menepuk kepalanya seperti saat ini.

"Sampai jumpa!"

Luhan masih terdiam ditempatnya, tanpa ia sadari semburat merah terbentuk dikedua pipinya. Yeoja itu hanya bisa menunduk kesal, seharusnya Luhan sudah membuang perasaannya pada Jongin bukan? Mengapa sentuhan namja itu saja bisa membuat pipinya merona seperti ini…

Ia kesal dengan dirinya sendiri terlalu memusatkan pikirannya pada Jongin, tak menyadari Sehun telah memperhatikannya sejak tadi dan melihat kedua orang disampingnya itu berinteraksi satu sama lain.

"Kau mencintainya?"

Pertanyaan Sehun membuat Luhan langsung menatap Sehun tak percaya. Yeoja ini menatap kedua manic datar milik namja disampingnya itu lalu ia tertawa sinis pada pertanyaan bodoh yang dilontarkan Sehun.

"Aku…."

Jawaban itu terhenti, cairan bening terjauh pada pipi milik yeoja ini. Luhan kembali kaget dengan reaksinya, pertanyaan Sehun begitu menyakitkan untuk Luhan dan tanpa sadar membuat dirinya menangis seperti orang bodoh.

Luhan berlari meninggalkan Sehun disana, berharap Sehun tak melihat dirinya yang lemah dan menangis seperti tadi didepan namja itu. Tetapi kenyataan tidak berpihak padanya karena Sehun telah melihatnya menangis, namja itu hanya bisa menatap Luhan yang berlari menjauhinya dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

* * *

Kedua kakak beradik ini sedang berbaring ditaman rumah mereka. Memandangi bintang malam yang menghiasi langit malam hari ini. Sang kakak berbaring sambil memejamkan matanya, namja yang lebih kecil disampingnyapun melakukan hal yang sama. Rasanya membaringkan diri dan menikmati alam yang ada disekitar mereka membuat mereka benar-benar dapat menikmati hidup dan keindahan alam yang berada disekitar mereka. Dan kedua kakak-adik ini tentu saja merasa bersyukur karena masih bisa menikmati alam seperti ini.

"_Hyung_"

Mendengar panggilan dari Minseok membuat Sehun membuka matanya untuk melihat adik yang sedang berbaring disebelahnya itu.

"_Wae_?"

"Bisakah kita melakukan hal ini setiap hari?" tanya Minseok semangat dengan senyuman lebar yang terlukis dipipinya yang gembul seperti bakpao.

Sehun tak kuasa untuk menahan tawanya saat melihat senyuman Minseok, ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk mencubit pipi gempal milik adiknya itu.

"Tentu saja, kau boleh melakukan hal ini sepuasmu" jawab Sehun masih terkekeh pelan.

Senyuman Minseok tiba-tiba menghilang. Ia teringat dengan surat yang tadi sore dikirimkan pada rumah ini, surat itu berisi pengusuran tepatnya. Mengingat hal itu, mereka tidak mungkin bisa memandangi langit malam bertabur bintang seperti ini lagi kalau sudah tak mempunyai rumah.

"Tapi, surat itu.."

Mendadak Sehun sekarang mengusap kepala Minseok lembut dan mengacaknya perlahan. Ia memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada Minseok, membuat perasaan khawatir namja kecil disampingnya menguap begitu saja saat melihat senyuman tulus yang Sehun berikan.

"Hyung berjanji akan menjaga rumah ini, serahkan semuanya pada hyung" gumam Sehun meyakinkan Minseok.

Mendengar ucapan Sehun membuat Minseok tersenyum kembali, ia memeluk Sehun dengan sangat erat. Minseok sangat menyayangi kakaknya itu, tak ada oranglain yang Minseok sangat kagumi selain kakaknya.

"Aku ingin sepertimu.."

Senyum Sehun tak pernah menghilang dari sudut bibirnya, ia mengacak-acak lagi rambut Minseok lalu memberikan tanda jempolnya pada Minseok. Minseokpun membalas memberikan acungan jempol untuk Sehun.

"Kau sangat keren hyung!"

Kata dari Minseok it uterus terngiang diingatan Sehun sampai mereka sekarang berada didalam kamar mereka. Minseok sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya sementara namja yang lebih tua darinya ini hanya bisa memandangi langit-langit kamar mereka.

Ia sangat tahu tak ada lagi yang dapat namja ini lakukan untuk menyelamatkan rumah mereka, kerja sambilan Sehun tak pernah cukup untuk membayar hutang keluarga mereka sampai akhirnya rumah ini harus disita besok. Sehun tak tahu lagi apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk membayar rumah mereka.

Haruskah ia meminjam uang pada oranglain? Tapi itu bukanlah sifat Sehun, namja ini tidak mau bila harus merepotkan orang lain tetapi tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain meminjam uang.

Namja ini benar-benar tak membiarkan kedua matanya beristirahat karena memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan besok. Banyak sekali pikiran dikepalanya yang membuatnya tak ingin memejamkan matanya hanya sekedar untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuknya. Sampai pada akhirnya rasa kantuk itupun meluap seiring fajar yang menyingsing keesokan paginya.

* * *

Hari ini entah mengapa kelas sibuk dengan bagian tugas mereka masing-masing tak terkecuali yeoja yang menjaga kinerja tiap para anggota kelas apa ada kekurangan yang mereka butuhkan atau tidak. Tetapi sepanjang siang ini sepertinya tidak ada hal yang terlalu menyibukan ketua dari kelas 2-1 yaitu, Luhan. Walaupun sebenarnya tak terlalu sibuk juga yeoja ini selalu bertanya atau sekedar menolong anak-anak kelas lainnya yang tentunya sangat membantu dalam penyelesaian pekerjaan mereka.

Kelas cukup sibuk hingga sore hari, tanpa mereka sadari kinerja mereka untuk kelas saat festival budaya nanti sudah mencapai 50% dan mereka sangat mengincar target untuk selesai hari min 1 sebelum hari besar itu. Untuk itu sepertinya kesibukan ini akan terus berlangsung sampai mereka benar-benar puas dengan hasil pekerjaan mereka selama ini.

Sekarangpun Luhan masih ikut membantu yeoja lain yang bertugas membuat kostum terutama ketua koor dari divisi tersebut yaitu teman baiknya sendiri Baekhyun. Sepanjang membantu yeoja itu, Luhan hanya mendengarkan keluhan yang memang Baekhyun rasakan akhir-akhir ini membuat yeoja itu kadang meresponnya dengan biasa saja atau memberikan tawa meledeknya, hal itu membuat Baekhyun lelah sendiri menceritakan pengalamannya dengan Park _songsaenim_. Sebenarnya yeoja ber_eyeliner _itu tidak mau menceritakan guru menyebalkan itu pada siapapun tetapi mungkin ia juga bisa gila bila tidak menceritakannya pada sahabat baiknya ini.

"Kau tahu.. Bahkan saat sibuk dengan festival sekolah ini 'dia' tetap datang mentutorku pada jadwal yang sama lalu pada akhir minggu. Kurasa aku bisa gila karenanya" cerita Baekhyun kesal. Yeoja itu tak ada habisnya menerutuki Park _songsaenim_, sepertinya Baekhyun tak menganggap namja itu sebagai _songsaenim_nya sendiri, hal tersebut terlihat jelas dari cara yeoja itu membicarakannya.

"Sudahlah lagipula ujian harianmu sepertinya meningkat, kau harus bersyukur" ucap Luhan berusaha mendinginkan suasana hati sahabatnya itu. Yeoja ini tersenyum pada Baekhyun sambil menyenggol lengannya pelan hingga membuat yeoja itu kehilangan keseimbangannya.

Karena memanggap Luhan mengajaknya bercanda, setelah kembali dari kehilangan keseimbangannya, Baekhyun menyeringai lalu menyenggol Luhan dengan sekuat tenaganya membuat sekarang yeoja disampingnyalah yang kehilangan keseimbangan. Luhan tentu saja menjadi panik karena ia membayangkan lantai marmer keraslah yang nanti akan menjadi tempat pendaratan sempurna bokong miliknya. Baekhyun yang mendorong juga menjadi panik berusaha menarik tangan Luhan yang terulur padanya.

Kepanikan Luhan dan Baekhyun menguap begitu saja saat yeoja yang terjatuh sambil menarik kostum diatas meja itu tidak langsung mendarat dilantai marmer keras seperti yang dibayangkan. Luhan memejamkan matanya dengan sangat erat sementara Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk menarik Luhan.

"Argh.."

Ringisan seorang namja seakan menjawab reaksi Baekhyun, membuat kedua bola mata Luhan membulat. Ia bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya terjatuh hingga menduduki seseorang dibelakangnya sekarang.

Baekhyun juga menggeleng pelan tak percaya tetapi menahan senyumnya melihat siapa namja yang sekarang berada dibelakang Luhan. Dengan takut dan khawatir Luhan segera menengok kebelakang dirinya hingga wajah yeoja ini hanya terpaut beberapa senti saja dari wajah namja yang berada dibelakangnya.

Kedua manik mata Luhan langsung terkunci dalam kedua manik mata milik namja yang berada dibelakangnya sekarang. Seakan terhipnotis, yeoja itu tidak bisa menggerakkan dirinya untuk beberapa saat. Masih dalam posisinya yang terjatuh diatas namja tersebut.

"Luhan! Sehun!"

Pekik Baekhyun, suaranya meninggi karena panik. Tanpa mereka sadari manekin yang sudah dipakaikan kostum _maid _disudut ruangan tepat berada diatas mereka berdua terjatuh, refleks sang namja langsung merubah posisi mereka menjadi Sehunlah yang berada diatas Luhan sekarang, menahan kedua tangannya diatas lantai untuk menjaga yeoja dibawahnya itu agar tidak terkena manekin yang jatuh itu, lalu seketika itu juga manekin yang jatuh dengan keras langsung mengenai kepala Sehun. Luhan hanya bisa memejamkan matanya saat Sehun berusaha melindunginya dari jatuhan manekin tersebut.

Suasa heningpun langsung menyelimuti ruangan kelas ini. Tidak ada suara terdengar dari Baekhyun maupun anak lain yang berada dikelas ini. Mungkin mereka terlalu kaget dengan kejadian yang tiba-tiba saja terjadi seperti ini.

Bau anyir menyeruak dipenciuman Luhan, terasa seperti cairan lengket menetes pada pipi pink miliknya. Yeoja itu segera membuka matanya untuk melihat cairan apa yang menetes pada pipinya itu lalu perasaan khawatir langsung datang begitu saja saat ia melihat darah segar terlinang dari kepala namja diatasnya.

"Sehun? Kau berdarah"

Luhan segera mendorong Sehun untuk membenarkan posisi mereka. Mendudukan Sehun didepannya sambil menyentuh pelan kepalanya yang terluka, membuat Sehun sedikit meringis karenanya. Sebenarnya namja itu juga tidak berharap manekin sialan itu akan melukainya seperti ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Masih bisa mendengarku?" tanya Luhan, suaranya sangatlah khawatir pada namja yang terluka ini. Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdarah.

Dengan inisiatif sendiri, Luhan langsung beranjak menuju meja tempat tasnya berada, yeoja itu buru-buru mencari kain atau apa saja yang bisa menahan pendarahan Sehun menjadi lebih parah lagi. Dan usahanyapun berhasil, Luhan menemukan sapu tangan kecil yang selalu berada didalam tasnya, yeoja itu kembali berlari menghampiri Sehun dan membalut kepala namja itu dengan sarung tangan miliknya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" gumam Sehun sambil meringis. Sekarang namja itu telah menekan luka kepalanya dengan sarung tangan yang diberikan Luhan.

Luhan menghela napasnya pelan, yeoja itu sekarang terlihat cukup kesal dicampur rasa khawatirnya kalau akan terjadi apa-apa dengan namja didepannya itu.

"Kau harus keruang kesehatan. Aku akan mengantarmu"

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku akan kesana sendiri"

Ucap Sehun, namja itu mencoba berdiri dengan usahanya sendiri. Sementara itu anak kelas menghampiri Sehun terutama para namja yang berusaha menolong Sehun berjalan tetapi Sehun menolaknya dengan halus dan melarang mereka membantunya dengan kata 'tidak apa-apa' miliknya tadi. Hal itu otomatis membuat Luhan semakin kesal melihat perilaku Sehun. Sekarang ia sedang terluka dan sangatlah membutuhkan bantuan dari teman-teman lainnya.

Luhan menghampiri Sehun dan menggandeng lengan atasnya, menjaga namja itu agar dapat berjalan dengan normal. Berusaha membopongnya menuju ruang kesehatan tetapi Sehun dengan perlahan berusaha melepaskan pegangan tangan Luhan pada lengannya. Tindakan Sehun yang sekarang membuat Luhan tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi.

"Tak usah membantuku"

Yeoja itu menghela napasnya, berusaha menyetabilkan emosinya yang ingin meluap tapi sayangnya mendengar perkataan Sehun tadi membuat dirinya semakin tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya pada namja yang sangat sok disampignya itu.

"Kau tidak usah sok keren dengan menolak bantuan semuanya, lihat kau membutuhkan bantuanku! Lagipula karena membantuku kau jadi terluka seperti ini dan aku yang akan bertanggung jawab atas lukamu itu"

Dan dengan perkataan itulah Sehun menuruti perintah dari Luhan. Namja itu hanya bisa memasrahkan dirinya dibopong oleh Luhan menuju ruang kesehatan sementara yeoja itu tak pernah sedikitpun melepaskan bahu Sehun, justru ia semakin memegang Sehun dengan erat agar namja itu bisa berjalan dengan baik disampingnya saat ini.

Perjalanan keruang kesehatan tidak pernah sunyi karena Luhanlah yang selalu mengajak bicara Sehun agar namja itu tidak pingsan dengan pendarahan dikepalanya. Entah mengapa baru kali ini namja itu merasa Luhan memberikan perhatiannya padanya, walau wujudnya dengan memarahi Sehun tetapi memikirkan Luhan mengkhawatirkannya saja membuat Sehun menahan senyumnya, yeoja itu begitu terlihat lucu saat mencemooh dirinya.

Ya, Sehun tersenyum karena yeoja disampingnya. Senyuman yang entah berasal darimana itu membuat dirinya merasa semakin ingin membuat Luhan terus berada disampingnya sambil mengomelinya seperti ini.

Perasaan Sehun begitu berbeda dengan perasaan namja yang hanya bisa melihati kedua orang ini dari koridor sekolah. Namja itu tahu sepertinya ada sesuatu yang aneh diantara kedua orang yang bersama itu sekarang dan namja ini harus mencaritahu apa mereka mempunyai suatu hubungan yang lebih atau tidak karena ya, Jongin tidak akan melepaskan Luhan untuk kedua kalinya saat ini. Untuk itu namja ini harus segera menyingkirkan namja yang terasa sangat familier baginya itu yang tak lain—Oh Sehun.

**_To be Continued_**

* * *

_Updateeed yataaa!  
no caption neeeded.  
Happy reading semuanya, enjoy the story yaa ^^  
Hunhan moment is coming yeheeeet! Just wait and see  
the progress okay *smile like an idiot*  
_

_Daisuki~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_-deerskin94_


	8. Seven-Worried

_Price Tag_

* * *

**_Worried_**

Kedua orang ini akhirnya sampai pada ruangan kesehatan yang mereka tuju. Perawat pun datang untuk mengecek kondisi kepala Sehun sementara itu Luhan hanya dapat menunggu namja itu selesai diobati diruang tunggu dalam ruang kesehatan.

Setelah beberapa menit, sang perawat keluar dari tempat Sehun beristirahat dan menghampiri Luhan yang terlihat sudah sangat bosan menunggu pengobatan untuk Sehun itu. perawat yang cukup berumur tetapi masih terlihat muda itu dengan ramah menghampiri Luhan, membuat yeoja itu harus berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kau yang membawanya kesini bukan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan perawat itu, Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan. Lalu setelah itu perawat didepan Luhan memberikan senyuman ramahnya pada yeoja ini, membuat Luhan ikut tersenyum pada perawat didepannya.

"Kekasihmu baik-baik saja, sepertinya kepala kekasihmu tidak terluka begitu serius"

Penjelasan berikutnya membuatnya Luhan menghela napsnya dengan sangat lega karena ia tidak tahu harus bertanggung jawab seperti apa lagi, yeoja inilah yang membuat Sehun terluka seperti itu. Luhan tak sadar kalau perawat itu menganggap Sehun sebagai kekasihnya, yeoja ini hanya tersenyum menyemangati pada Luhan.

"Temui dia, aku harus segera keruang guru" gumam perawat tersebut sambil menepu bahu Luhan pelan. Yeoja ini hanya mengangguk dan tak henti-hentinya berterimakasih pada perawat itu.

Setelah perawat tadi meninggalkan ruangan, Luhan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang rawat dimana Sehun telah terbaring sambil memejamkan matanya diatas kasur putih itu. Luhan yang tidak ingin menganggu dengan pelan menarik bangku disampingnya lalu duduk menunggu Sehun sampai terbangun dari tidurnya, sepertinya kepala namja itu benar-benar pusing, dia hanya harus beristirahat dengan cukup lalu setelah itu yeoja ini berharap Sehun akan sembuh sepenuhnya ketika namja itu terdasar nantinya.

Luhan hanya bisa mengamati wajah Sehun dari tempatnya duduk dan saat melihat wajah itu tertidur entah mengapa Luhan sangat ingin memandangi wajah polo situ lebih lama lagi. Yeoja ini menopang dagunya dengan satu tangannya pada kasur yang ditiduri oleh Sehun, perlahan Luhan mengamati setiap bentuk wajah Sehun, dimulai dari surai hitamnya yang sangat kontras dengan wajah porselennya, lalu kedua alis namja itu yang begitu terlihat tebal tapi tidak terlalu berlebihan, kedua mata namja itu yang terpejam dengan polosnya, hidung yang mancung, lalu bibir namja itu yang tidak terlalu tebal tidak tipis juga, semua yang ada diwajah namja itu begitu melengkapi satu sama lain dan dipikiran Luhan sekarang adalah '_namja ini benar-benar tampan_' Luhan seakan tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah tertidur Sehun, senyuman mengembang disudut bibirnya.

Luhan mendadak teringat saat ia pertama kali melihat Sehun dikelas dan mulai penasaran dengan namja itu hingga membuatnya sangat kesal dengan dirinya. Luhan tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencari tahu tentang namja itu, walau begitu yeoja ini bukannya menyukai Sehun tetapi ada sesuatu dinamja itu yang selalu membuatnya ingin mengetahui namja itu lebih lagi. Tatapan namja yang begitu dingin saat berada diluar sekolah itu.. Sangatlah kontras dengan Sehun yang berada disekolah. Sebenarnya masih banyak pertanyaan yeoja itu untuk namja yang masih terbaring sambil memejamkan matanya ini.

Tangan Luhan perlahan terulur untuk menyentuh surai hitam Sehun yang sangat menggodanya untuk mengelusnya. Tanpa pikir paanjang, yeoja inipun langsung menjalankan niat dipikirannya itu, ia begitu penasaran apakah surai milik namja itu selembut yang yeoja ini pikirkan.. Sambil mengigit bibirnya ragu, tangan kanan Luhan akhirnya berhasil menyentuh surai hitam pekat milik namja itu dan benar saja, yeoja ini tak menyesal menyentuhnya karena rambut Sehun benar-benar lembut.

Yeoja ini begitu menyukai kegiatannya itu, menyentuh surai hitam Sehun yang begitu lembut ditangan Luhan membuatnya ingin selalu mengelusnya. Saat sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri itu, mendadak Sehun membuka kedua matanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan yang duduk dikanan dirinya, masih dengan satu tangannya yang terulur untuk menyentuh Sehun lagi.

Tatapan mata Sehun langsung terkunci pada mata Luhan, yeoja itu langsung membeku. Matanya agak terbelalak kaget karena kegiatannya ini agak tidak sopan, ya benar saja menyentuh surai namja didepannya tanpa seijin namja itu, benar-benar hal yang paling bodoh selama kehidupan yeoja ini dan sangatlah memalukan apalagi kau ketahuan melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak kau lakukan karena belum mendapatkan izin terlebih dahulu dari orang tersebut.

Dengan refleks Luhan menarik tangannya kembali, ia mendunduk dengan sangat malu. Semburat merah terlihat jelas dikedua pipi pink yeoja ini, Luhan mengigit bibirnya semakin keras. Yeoja ini tidak tahu harus menjelaskan apa pada Sehun karena bukan salahnya, surai hitam Sehunlah yang menggoda dirinya untuk menyentuhnya jadi bila Sehun berpikiran Luhan melakukan hal yang tidak sopan jangan salahkan dirinya.

"_Mian_.. A… Aku tidak bermaksud"

Suara Luhan begitu terdengar ragu dan sangatlah gugup. Melihat yeoja itu sangatlah merasa Sehun akan berpikiran bahwa Luhan melakukan hal yang sangat sopan membuat Sehun tak kuasa menahan senyumnya. Luhan pasti sangat merasa tindakannya tadi begitu tidak sopan, memanfaatkan namja yang sedang tertidur ini dan menyentuhnya tanpa seijin namja itu. Seringaian kecil terbentuk disudut bibir sang namja.

"Sebegitu inginkah kau menyentuhku?"

Pertanyaan itu langsung dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Luhan, bahkan yeoja itu tidak sadar dirinya mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan itu seperti tubuhnya bergerak sendiri sesuai dengan yang ia pikirkan walau sebenarnya Luhan akhirnya sadar yeoja ini ingin menjawab pertanyaan Sehun itu dengan jawaban lain. Setelah sadar, Luhan menggeleng dengan sangat cepat lalu wajahnya semakin menimbulkan semburat merah yang Luhan harapkan Sehun tidak dapat melihatnya. Tapi sayangnya kenyataan berkata lain, semburat merah itu begitu jelas terlihat oleh namja ini hingga membuat dirinya terkekeh pelan.

"Hentikan! Kau mulai membuatku malu" gumam Luhan pelan sambil memukul bahu Sehun pelan, sebagai tanggapan Sehun hanya meringis pelan sambil mengelus bahunya.

"Ouch.. Aku sedang terluka disini.." peringat Sehun pelan. Namja itu mendramatisir suaranya sambil berpura-pura pukulan Luhan dibahunya tadi sangatlah sakit untuknya. Melihat reaksi Sehun, Luhan hanya bisa menghela napasnya, namja itu sangat jelas terlihat seperti bipolar dengan semua tingkah lakunya.

"Kepalamu baik-baik saja? Haruskah aku mengantarmu pulang nanti lalu menemani Minseok selama kau beristirahat?"

Sekarang Luhan serius bertanya pada Sehun, wajahnya terlihat cukup khawatir membuat Sehun tidak langsung menjawab. Yang dilakukan namja itu hanya terus memandang wajah Luhan disampingnya. Tepukan pelan Luhan dibahunya membuat dirinya kembali tersadar dari lamunannya dan langsung menjawab pertanyaan Luhan yang tidak langsung namja ini jawab.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tidak usah mempermasalahkan ini. Jangan beritahu Minseok juga aku tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir" jawab Sehun, namja itu berusaha mendudukan dirinya diatas kasur ruang kesehatan ini.

Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan. Yeoja itu hanya akan mengikuti semua perintah Sehun sebagai tebusan akan rasa bersalahnya membuat Sehun terluka seperti ini. Seharusnya Luhan tidak usah bercanda berlebihan seperti tadi dengan Baekhyun, rasa bersalah kembali datang dipikiran Luhan.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku.. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu seperti ini" Luhan mendunduk kembali, kedua tangannya ia kepalkan dan yeoja itu taruh diatas kasur.

Melihat Luhan yang sangat bersalah membuat Sehun juga merasa Luhan terlalu mengkhawatirkannya, namja ini tidak ingin membuat Luhan semakin merasa berasalah lagi. Namja inipun berinisiatif dengan menepuk tangan Luhan pelan, membuat perhatian yeoja itu kembali teralih padanya lalu senyuman tipis terbentuk disudut bibir Sehun, seakan meminta Luhan untuk tidak mengkhawatirkannya. Melihat Sehun tersenyum padanya seperti itu membuat yeoja ini sangatlah lega karena Sehun tak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal ini.

* * *

"Apa Sehun baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan yang keluar dari namja bersuara berat itu jelas tertuju pada yeoja yang sekarang sedang merapihkan pekerjaannya.

"Luhan sudah mengantarnya ke ruang kesehatan…" jawab yeoja ini menghentikan kegiatan merapihkan pekerjaannya lalu membalikkan badannya untuk melihat namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Chanyeol pun menghela napasnya dengan sangat lega. Setelah namja ini mendengar berita itu dari salah satu muridnya yang menghampiri dirinya keruang guru membuat Chanyeol begitu khawatir karena menurutnya menjadi tanggung jawabnya dengan masalah keselamatan murid dikelasnya. Semua yang terjadi pada kelasnya harus menjadi prioritas utama dari Chanyeol, dan sebenarnya ia sedikit mengkhawatirkan yeoja didepannya ini karena murid tadi mengatakan padanya kalau insiden ini terjadi pada Sehun, Luhan, dan Baekhyun.

Yeoja didepannya mendunduk, ia mengigit bibirnya merasa sangat ragu dan bersalah.

"Maafkan aku, aku yang mendorong Luhan hingga membuat Sehun terjatuh dan terluka _songsaenim_" jelas Baekhyun. Suaranya begitu pelan dan terdengar samar dipendengaran Chanyeol. Karena Baekhyun menunduk tidak terlihat kalau mata yeoja itu mulai memerah.

Tangan besar Chanyeol terulur untuk menepuk kepala pucuk kepala Baekhyun, menepuknya dengan pelan membuat yeoja itu mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Saat pandangannya bertemu dengan pandangan Chanyeol, namja itu memberikan senyuman yang sangat membuat Baekhyun merasa lega karena senyuman itu seperti mengatakan padanya semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Ini bukan salahmu, banyak kejadian datang tanpa kita perkirakan bukan?"

Suara Chanyeol terdengar begitu tenang. Senyuman tak langsung menghilang dari sudut bibirnya, namja ini menepuk pelan bahu Baekhyun untuk menyemangati yeoja itu dengan caranya sendiri lalu ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada murid dikelasnya yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Chanyeol menepuk tangannya untuk mengalihkan perhatian muridnya tersebut.

"Baiklah, festival budaya sudah didepan mata. Kalian harus tetapi semangat!"

"Baik _songsaenim_!"

Jawab para murid serentak. Atmosfir dikelas semakin terlihat bersemangat. Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam melihat namja yang seharusnya menjadi songsaenimnya itu dari balik punggung Chanyeol. Walau namja itu menyebalkan dan seharusnya menjadi seorang _songsaenim _tepapi pemikirannya sangat muda dan orang itu selalu bisa memberikan semangat dengan atmosfir positif yang dibawa dirinya, memikirkan hal itu membuat Baekhyun menahan senyumnya, Park _songsaenim _adalah seorang guru yang sangat aneh tetapi Baekhyun cukup menyukainya.

Setelah itu semua murid dikelas kembali mengerjakan tugas mereka, dibantu oleh Park _songsaenim_ yang menggantikan sedikit tugas Sehun dikelas itu. Baekhyun tidak langsung kembali mengerjakan tugasnya karena pekerjaan kostum sudah hampir selesai hanya tinggal mencocokan ukuran kostum itu dengan orang yang akan memakainya nanti karena itu yeoja ini memutuskan untuk pergi keluar kelas untuk mencari udara segar. Bekerja seharian cukup membuatnya lelah dan merasa begitu pengap.

Langkah kaki yeoja ini perlahan terlangkah menyusuri setiap lorong kelas dilantai 2, sambil bersenandung kecil Baekhyun terus melangkahkan kakinya tanpa pasti sepertinya yeoja ini akan memutuskan untuk pergi kekantin membeli sedikit cemilan atau jus. Ia juga tidak lupa memikirkan untuk memberikan makanan untuk Sehun dan Luhan.

Sampai dikantin Baekhyun segera menagantri untuk membeli roti, keadaan kantin tidak cukup ramai tetapi masih ada yang berkeliaran dikantin dan mengantri sepertinya untuk membeli roti atau makanan lain yang berada dikantin ini. Yeoja ini menunggu sekitar 10 menit untuk mendapatkan roti yang menjadi tujuannya kekantin, setelah membayar roti yang dibelinya Baekhyun langsung menempatkan diri dibangku kantin, memakan rotinya dalam diam.

Saat sedang menikmati roti yang berada digenggamannya tanpa sengaja yeoja ini mendengar percakapan yang sangat ia tidak sukai terdengar olehnya.

"_Kau tahu sekarang ketua osis kita juga dibodohi oleh yeoja itu, kudengar dari temanku salah satu anggota osis, Jongin sunbae sepertinya dekat dengan Luhan_"

"_Haah… Dasar, mentang-mentang yeoja itu cantik dan memiliki segalanya ia bisa merebut semua namja yang menjadi idola disekolah ini. Pertama Sehun sunbae dan sekarang Jongin sunbae_"

"_Aku sangat benci dengan yeoja itu. dia itu bodoh atau bagaimana aku tak mengerti karena para sunbae yang menyukai Jongin sunbae dan Sehun sunbae sudah memperingatkannya mungkin otaknya tidak berfungsi dengan baik hingga membuat dirinya masih belum menjauh dari kedua orang itu_"

Kedua yeoja yang duduk dibangku tepat dibelakang Baekhyun tertawa dengan puas setelah pembicaraan mereka itu. yeoja ini hanya menghela napasnya dengan pelan, mencoba menahan amarahnya karena sahabatnya dibicarakan seperti itu oleh orang lain yang tidak mengenal sahabatnya itu, oh astaga apakah mereka adalah adik kelas? Baekhyun bahkan tidak mengenal kedua orang yang sedang membicarakan sahabatnya itu.

"_Apa dia memanfaatkan kecantikannya? Oh iya! Sepertinya yeoja itu membayar Sehun agar berada disampingnya hahaha_"

"_Dia selalu memanfaatkan ayahnya untuk segalanya di sekolah ini… Itulah orang kaya, sounds really bitchy. I hate her_"

_Brakkk_

Obrolan kedua orang itu terhenti mendengar meja disamping mereka dibanting dengan begitu keras. Baekhyun terlihat mengatur napasnya dan berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, lalu berbalik badan untuk melihat kedua orang yang membicarakan teman baiknya itu. Sementara itu kedua orang yang Baekhyun asumsikan sebagai adik kelasnya hanya menatap Baekhyun kebingungan.

Sekarang Baekhyun berjalan menuju kedua orang itu, membuat raut wajah mereka menjadi ketakutan karena Baekhyun berjalan dengan penuh emosi menghampiri mereka. Wajahnya sangat dingin dan terlihat sangat kesal.

"Jangan membicarakan temanku, kalian tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Luhan"

Peringat Baekhyun, tatapannya sangat mengintimidasi kedua orang yang duduk dimeja sebelahnya membuat kedua orang itu menduduk seakan merasa bersalah. Yeoja ber_eyeliner_ ini pun menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya, berdecak kesal dengan sikap adik kelasnya yang begitu tidak sopan karena terlalu berlebihan membicarakan temannya.

"Apa kalian juga mau dibicarakan seperti itu oleh orang lain?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada sinisnya. Sebagai jawaban mereka berdua hanya menggeleng sambil menunduk.

"Kalau kalian mengerti hentikan pembicaraan bodoh kalian itu" perintah Baekhyun. Setelah mengeluarkan kekesalannya yeoja ini kembali mengambil tas plastiknya yang berisikan roti, meninggalkan kantin yang berisikan pembicaraan tidak penting itu untuk beranjak menuju ruangan kesehatan.

_Plok Plok Plok_

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar saat Baekhyun melewati pintu utaman kantin sekolah. Pandangannya langsung teralih pada seorang namja yang sedang berdiri menyender ditembok. Melihat namja itu, Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatapnya dalam diam. Senyuman khas namja itupun terbentuk jelas disudut bibirnya.

"Apa maumu Kim Jongin?"

Jongin hanya tersenyum bersahabat pada Baekhyun sementara yeoja didepannya masih menatap Jongin dengan heran karena tak biasanya Jongin mengajak yeoja ini mengobrol dan Baekhyun sangat mengerti hal itu, namja didepannya sangat tidak ingin berhubungan dengan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Luhan tetapi kejadian akhir-akhir ini menunjukkan kenapa sikap Jongin menjadi berbeda dengan Luhan maupun dirinya sekarang.

"Kau membela Luhan bukan?"

Pertanyaan Jongin hanya dibalas oleh senyuman memaksa oleh Baekhyun, "Aku temannya bukan? Kau sangat tahu hal itu" jawab yeoja ini setelah itu berlalu meninggalkan Jongin disana.

Namja itu tidak langsung menyerah, Jongin berjalan mengikuti Baekhyun yang berjalan beberapa langkah didepannya. Karena langkah Jongin yang cukup lebar, akhirnya namja itu berhasil mengejar Baekhyun dan berjalan tepat disamping yeoja itu.

"Kau ingin kekelasmu?"

"Aku tidak ingin kekelas, aku ada urusan" jawab Baekhyun dengan cepat. Entah mengapa rasanya mengobrol dengan Jongin benar-benar aneh buatnya. Ya benar saja, namja popular tidak seharusnya mengobrol dengan yeoja lain bukan karena itu akan menimbulkan pembicaraan aneh nantinya dan Baekhyun tak ingin memikirkan hal itu lebih lanjut.

"Apa Luhan berada dikelas sekarang? Tugasku sudah selesai mungkin aku bisa mengantarnya pulang nanti…" gumam Jongin, sepertinya namja itu lebih berbicara pada dirinya sendiri walau pertanyaan pertama tertuju pada Baekhyun.

"Dia tidak berada dikelas Jongin-ssi, aku harus pergi sekarang karena aku tak menginginkan gossip aneh saat mengobrol denganmu okay?" Baekhyun menyelesaikan pembicaraan itu dengan senyuman sakratisnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Jongin yang langsung terdiam ditempatnya berdiri.

Namja itu hanya bisa melihati Baekhyun dari tempatnya berdiri lalu menghela napasnya dengan kesal. Jongin menendang udara kosong didepannya, semuanya sangat berbeda, mungkin seluruh orang yang berada didekat Luhan sekarang telah membencinya.

* * *

Suasana kembali hening, Luhan sekarang tidak memulai pembicaraan begitupula dengan Sehun. Luhan hanya bisa melihat sekeliling ruang kesehatan ini sambil sesekali melihat Sehun yang sekarang mulai memejamkan matanya lagi dengan posisi terduduk. Sepertinya namja itu tidak tertidur, Luhan yakin ia hanya memejamkan matanya untuk sebuah alasan, mungkin itu akan membuatnya nyaman dan Luhan tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya karena yeoja ini harus menemani Sehun sampai namja itu merasa baikkan.

Keheningan ini kembali membuat pikiran Luhan berkecamuk dikepalanya. Haruskah ia memulai pembicaraan lagi dengan Sehun? Menanyakan lagi keadaanya? Haruskah yeoja ini memastikan kesehatan Sehun lagi dengan membawanya ke rumah sakit?

Luhan menggeleng dengan keras berusaha menghilangkan pemikiran bodonya itu, jika yeoja ini melakukan seluruh hal yang berada didalam pikirannya Sehun pasti akan menolaknya mentah-mentah dan bersikap dingin seperti saat berada diluar sekolah, Luhan tentu saja tidak ingin mengalaminya lagi. Tetapi mendadak pikiran yeoja ini terfokus pada ingatannya saat melihat Sehun bersama yeoja dari dalam café waktu itu. Luhan tak kuasa untuk menahan suaranya keluar hingga terdengarlah pertanyaan itu oleh Sehun.

"Kau tidak mengabari kekasihmu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Luhan membuat Sehun membuka kedua kelopak matanya lalu menatap Luhan disampingnya. Sehun tidak langsung menjawabnya karena pertanyaan Luhan terdengar cukup aneh, namja ini tidak mempunyai _yeoja chingu _jadi apa yang sebenarnya dimaksudkan Luhan dari pertanyaannya itu, Sehun tak mungkin langsung mengasumsikan kalau Luhan sengaja bertanya seperti itu untuk memastikan dirinya sedang dalam sebuah hubungan atau tidak, pemikirannya itu begitu narsis dan sangat memalukan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Tanya Sehun balik pada Luhan dengan wajah datarnya. Namja itu tidak menunjukkan ekspresi sama sekali hingga membuat Luhan merasa bersalah menanyakan hal yang termasuk privasi itu pada namja didepannya. Dengan canggung Luhan menyematkan surainya pada telinganya, lalu menunduk malu dengan pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Kau memiliki kekasih bukan? Aku pernah melihatmu dengannya saat sedang berada disebuah café.." jawab Luhan yang sekarang mengangkat wajahnya untuk tersenyum pada Sehun, Luhan mengangkat bahunya dengan asal seakan memberikan tanda ia juga tidak bermaksud untuk bertanya seperti tadi.

Ingatan Sehunpun langsung kembali pada waktu ia melihat Luhan dengan seorang namja didalam café. Namja ini mengingat dirinya saling bertukar pandang dengan yeoja yang berada didalam café itu tetapi bukannya memberikan senyuman Sehun malah mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jaeyun yang sedang berjalan bersamanya. Dan akhirnya Sehun mengerti kenapa Luhan bertanya seperti itu karena yeoja itu menanggap Jaeyun adalah kekasihnya.

"Ah.. Itu.."

Luhan tiba-tiba saja mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menyuruh Sehun berhenti bersuara untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Sepertinya yeoja itu benar-benar kekasih Sehun dan namja itu tidak ingin kekasihnya tahu kalau ia terluka seperti ini. Tidak seharusnya juga yeoja ini bertanya tentang privasi Sehun lebih lagi.

"Aku tahu kau tidak ingin membahasnya bukan? Karena dia akan sangat khawatir bila tahu kau terluka karena teman sekelasmu yang ceroboh"

Sehun terdiam. Luhan sepertinya benar-benar serius berpikiran Jaeyun nuna adalah kekasihnya. Namja inipun segera merubah posisi duduknya hingga membuatnya duduk diujung kasur, kedua kakinya ia biarkan menyentuh lantai dibawah kasur ruang kesehatan ini. Melihat Sehun sudah mendudukan dirinya dan sepertinya berniat untuk berdiri membuat Luhan juga berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Kepalamu sudah tidak sakit? Akan kupanggilkan—"

"Aku tidak apa-apa"

Perkataan Luhan tepotong oleh jawaban singkat Sehun. Sekarang yeoja itu berdiri tepat berada didepan Sehun, tatapan namja itu begitu serius tertuju padanya membuat Luhan mengurungkan niatannya untuk memanggil perawat sekolah.

Entah sejak kapan tangan Sehun sudah menggengam satu tangan Luhan, menghentikan yeoja itu untuk keluar dari ruang kesehatan ini. Luhan masih berdiri tepat didepan Sehun yang sudah mendudukan dirinya disamping tempat tidur, menatap Sehun dalam diam untuk menunggu namja itu mengeluarkan suaranya lagi.

Namja itu menunduk sementara Luhan agak menundukan wajahnya untuk melihat namja itu yang memang dalam posisi mereka sekarang Sehun sedikit lebih pendek dari yeoja ini membuat Luhan mau tak mau agak menunduk saat melihat wajah namja didepannya itu sedangkan untuk Sehun, namja itu sekarang agak mengangkat wajahnya melihat Luhan yang terpaku dalam tatapannya.

"Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku" gumam Sehun pelan, wajahnya tidak begitu terlihat jelas karena namja itu agak menunduk.

"Ini.. Kesalahanku, kau terluka karenaku kecerobohanku.." balas Luhan. Yeoja ini mengigit bibirnya dengan sangat kuat, tangan Sehun masih tetap menggengam tangan yeoja ini membuat Luhan menjadi salah tingkah sendiri dibuatnya.

"Dan sepertinya.. Kau salah paham, aku tidak mempunyai kekasih" penjelasan Sehun sekarang membuat Luhan yang sedari tadi berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik surai panjang miliknya langsung mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat namja didepannya. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan serius.

Sehun yang sedari tadipun berusaha menunduk untuk menghindari tatapan Luhan akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya untuk benar-benar melihat ekspresi yeoja itu. Luhan memang terlihat cukup bingung didepan namja itu, sebenarnya apa yang yeoja itu harapkan dengan mengetahui kalau yeoja yang bersama dengan Sehun waktu itu bukanlah siapa-siapa namja didepannya itu? Ya.. Walau yeoja ini tidak mengharapkan penjelasan Sehun yang tanpa sengaja ini tetapi hati kecilnya begitu lega saat mengetahui namja itu tidak memiliki hubungan dengan siapapun. Hal ini membuat wajah Luhan semakin memanas dan tak tahu harus bertingkah seperti apa pada Sehun sekarang.

"Namja itu.."

Gumam Sehun lagi pelan, membuat Luhan agak menajamkan pendengarannya berusaha lebih jelas mendengar apa yang Sehun katakana padanya. Tanpa sadar yeoja ini semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun agar dapat melihat ekspresi dan ucapan namja didepannya itu lebih jelas lagi.

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

Tanya Luhan, entah keberaniannya datang dari mana, wajah yeoja ini sangatlah dekat dengan Sehun, bahkan ssepertinya terlalu dekat dan dengan alam sadarnya Luhan tidak mungkin berani mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun hingga sedekat ini.

"Namja yang saat itu bersamamu di café—"

Sehun sekarang sudah mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Luhan tetapi perkataannya terhenti begitu saja saat namja ini merasa wajah Luhan terlalu dekat dengannya. Jarak wajah mereka hanya terpaut beberapa senti saja, wajah Luhan begitu polosnya menatap Sehun menunggu namja ini meneruskan perkataannya sementara Sehun terdiam diposisinya dan hanya bisa menatap yeoja didepannya itu dalam diam. Namja ini mengigit bibirnya, menatap kedua mata Luhan lalu bergantian menatap bibir yeoja itu yang memang terlalu dekat dengan bibir miliknya.

"Sehun kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Luhan lagi memastikan kesehatan namja didepannya itu, Luhan merasa wajah Sehun berubah warna hingga membuatnya refleks menyentuh kening namja didepannya.

Kemudian benar saja, kening namja itu terasa begitu panas. Wajahnya menjadi cukup memanas, hal ini membuat Luhan langsung berpikiran yang mengkhawatirkan, Sehun sepertinya masih kurang sehat tidak seperti yang selalu ia katakana dan jelaskan pada Luhan tadi.

"Sehun.."

Namja itupun akhirnya menatap Luhan, wajahnya benar berwarna merah padam. Membuat Luhan menarik kembali tangannya yang ia arahkan untuk menyentuh kening Sehun.

"Luhan! Sehun!"

Suara yeoja yang cukup nyaring itu menggema didalam ruangan kesehatan ini, membuat kedua orang yang dipanggil langsung tersadar dari pembicaraan dan tatapan mereka yang mulai semakin canggung. Sang namja segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Luhan, sementara yeoja itu menjaga jarak dan memutuskan untuk kembali duduk dibangku pengunjung yang berada disamping tempat tidur.

"Sehun sudah baikkan?" tanya yeoja itu, langkahnya akhirnya sampai didekat tempat tidur yang berada didalam ruang kesehatan. Wajahnya terlihat begitu khawatir.

Mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun, Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan. Anggukan Sehun membuat Baekhyun tak kuasa untuk menghela napasnya dengan sangat lega lalu setelah itu yeoja ini mendudukan dirinya diujung tempat tidur yang sedang Sehun duduki. Satu tangannya yang daitadi membawa kantung kecil ia berikan pada Luhan, membuat Luhan bertanya-tanya apa maksud dari tindakan sahabatnya itu.

"Ini apa?"

"Salah satu permintaan maafku untuk kalian, minumlah" jawab Baekhyun tersenyum pada Luhan dan Sehun. Yeoja itu tentu masih merasa bersalah karena candaannya tadi tetapi hanya hal kecil inilah yang sekarang dapat Baekhyun lakukan untuk meminta maaf pada kedua orang didepannya ini.

Luhan mengambil kantung kecil yang Baekhyun berikan padanya. Yeoja ini tersenyum sebelum mengucapkan terimakasih dengan sangat tulus pada Baekhyun setelah itu Luhan mengeluarkan minuman yang dibelikan sahabatnya itu dan memberikannya satu untuk Sehun. Namja itu juga mengucapkan terimakasih pada Baekhyun walau tidak terdengar begitu jelas untuk Baekhyun dan Luhan.

Sekarang Baekhyun mulai mengajak Sehun mengobrol dan mereka terlihat cukup sibuk dengan obrolan mereka sendiri. Hal itu membuat Luhan terdiam ditempat duduknya, menyeruput jus kaleng yang Baekhyun berikan padanya dan menonton kedua orang didepannya yang sedang sibuk membicarakan segala hal itu.

Tatapan Luhan mulai teralih pada Sehun yang kelihatannya tidak seperti biasanya. Namja itu bahkan tertawa dengan sangat keras membuat kedua yeoja diruangan ini agak kaget karena menurut mereka candaan Baekhyun tidak selucu tertawaan yang diberikan oleh Sehun. Sehun jelas sekali bertingkah aneh. Mendadak Luhan mengingat tatapan namja itu dengan wajah memerahnya sebelum Baekhyun masuk kedalam ruangan ini. Mengingat hal itu membuat Luhan berpikir keras apa maksud dari tatapan Sehun padanya itu, yeoja ini agak sedikit memejamkan matanya untuk melihat hal yang aneh dari sikap Sehun tadi.. Luhan pasti mengira namja itu sakit karena wajahnya memerah dan saat yeoja ini menyentuh kening Sehun, memang jelas tubuhnya terasa panas.

Tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang lain dari balik tatapan Sehun yang diberikan padanya…. Luhan tidak terlalu mengerti hal seperti ini..

"Hannie, kau sudah bisa kembali kekelas kan?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat Luhan langsung tersadar dari pemikirannya sendiri dan mengangguk dengan cepat. Jawaban Luhan membuat Baekhyun memberikan senyuman terbaiknya itu pada yeoja disampingnya.

"_Arasseo_. Kita kembali kekelas setelah ini"

"_Ne_.."

Luhan mengangguk lalu balas tersenyum pada Baekhyun. Sementara itu Sehun dari atas tempat tidurnya menatap kedua orang ini, terutama Luhan. Tatapan dari Sehun membuat Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja itu, membuat wajah Sehun mulai terasa memanas lagi dan akhirnya ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain lalu mengelus tengkuk lehernya dengan sangat canggung.

"Kau tidak apa-apa sendirian, Sehun?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk, "Sepertinya kelas membutuhkanmu" jawab Sehun santai lalu senyumannya terbentuk sedikit disudut bibirnya.

Mendengar jawaban Sehun, Luhan tak kuasa menahan senyumannya. Inilah saat yang selama ini yeoja itu tunggu-tunggu, membantu teman-teman sekelasnya bukan hanya sekadar menonton mereka dari luar kelas dan tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Kalau begitu kita harus segera pergi.. Park _songsaenim _sepertinya mulai menanyakan kepergianku yang lama ini" ucap Baekhyun sambil agak meringis dan mendramatisir kata-katanya itu membuat Luhan terkekeh pelan mengikuti yeoja itu berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Aku pergi"

Pamit Luhan sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun. Setelah melihat yeoja itu pergi, Sehun menghela napasnya. Namja ini menyentuh keningnya sendiri lalu menutup kedua matanya dengan telapak tangannya itu, Sehun menunduk, wajahnya terasa mulai memanas lagi.

"Kau sangat konyol Oh Sehun.."

* * *

"Tadi Jongin mencarimu"

Cerita Baekhyun saat mereka sedang berjalan dikoridor kelas. Mendengar nama itu, membuat Luhan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun.

"Entah apa yang diinginkan namja itu, melihatnya berusaha bersikap baik padamu sekarang membuatku sangat muak melihatnya" gerutu Baekhyun dengan kesal, yeoja ber-_eyeliner_ ini menopang kedua tangan didepan dadanya.

Luhan hanya bisa menghela napasnya, bahkan yeoja ini juga tidak mengerti dengan tingkah laku Jongin. Namja itu hanya bersikap baik padanya karena perjodohan konyol itu bukan? Jelas Luhan sudah tahu penyebab perubahan sikap Jongin padanya tetapi yeoja yang sekarang sedang berjalan dengannya ini tidak mengetahui apa-apa.

"Sudahlah kau tidak usah mempermasalahkannya" ucap Luhan memberikan senyumans '_tidak usah dipermasalahkannya_' pada Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk pelan mencoba untuk tidak terlalu terganggu oleh Jongin.

"Dia memang aneh"

"Ya, aneh"

Ucap mereka berdua, ucapan mereka hampir sama dan sekarang membuat kedua yeoja ini diam menatap satu sama lain. Lalu tak kuasa mereka menahan tawanya setelah menatap satu sama lain dalam diam, entah mengapa tertawa seperti ini setelah menatpa satu sama lain begitu melegakan bagi mereka seakan dengan tawa ini semua beban langsung terangkat begitu saja dari bahu mereka, membuat mereka seperti mengerti perasaan satu sama lain.

"Maaf menganggu waktu kalian tetapi aku harus berbicara dengan yeoja yang bernama Luhan" ucap seorang yeoja yang sekarang berdiri didepan mereka.

Kedua yeoja ini langsung melihat siapa yang sedang berbicara dengannya. Yeoja itu terlihat mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan mereka, surai hitamnya begitu terlihat kontras sekali dengan kulit milik yeoja itu yang berwarna putih pucat. Ia membiarkan surainya yang jatuh bebas diudara, lalu didekat telinganya tersematkan jepitan berbentuk pita kecil. Membuat kecantikan yeoja itu tak terusik sedikitpun karenanya, melihatnya saja kedua yeoja ini mengira yeoja yang sekarang sedang berdiri didepannya ini adalah seorang putri atau apapun itu yang sejenis dengannya.

"Aku benar-benar membutuhkan Luhan"

**_To be Continued_**

* * *

_okay...'_

_Very late update for you all huaaaaaa, mianhaeeee~~~_

_This semester really made me frustased with all the activity and others *cray*_

_soooo... this is the new chapter of HunHan's story yeayyy!_

_Daaan, tunggu karakter baru di next chap, bisa tebaik siapa? Kekeke~_

_Semoga nggak lupa sama ceritanya yaa hehe ditunggu next update-nya, semoga juga nggak ngaret lagi buat update cerita ini. Aminn._

_Fighthing! I love youuuu~_

_-deerskin94_


	9. Eight-Old Friend

**Price Tag**

* * *

**_Old Friend_**

Setelah Baekhyun meninggalkan kedua orang ini sendirian, mereka mencari tempat sendiri menuju taman yang cukup sepi. Luhan sekarang berdiri didepan yeoja itu dan menatapnya dengan bingung karena ya, yeoja ini merasa tak mengenal orang didepannya itu.

"Kau Luhan bukan?" tanya yeoja itu sambil tersenyum sangat ramah pada yeoja ini membuat Luhan balas tersenyum sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Aku Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo"

Yeoja yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Do Kyungsoo itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Luhan. Yeoja inipun langsung mengangkat tangannya dan langsung menjabat tangan yeoja didepannya. Senyuman terbentuk disudut bibir Luhan, begitupula dengan Kyungsoo.

"Ah sayang sekali… Sepertinya kau lupa padaku hingga membuat kita harus berkenalan seperti ini lagi" gumamKyungsoo, yeoja itu terlihat begitu menyesal.

"_Ne_?"

Luhan agak bingung dengan reaksi yang diberikan oleh Kyungsoo, Luhan benar-benar tidak mengenal yeoja itu sementara Kyungsoo merasa seperti mengenal Luhan entah bagaimana caranya yeoja itu mengenal yeoja ini, Luhan tak terpikirkan hal itu sedikitpun.

"Tapi syukurlah akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu.." ucap yeoja itu lagi tersenyum sangat lega pada Luhan. Tingkah yeoja itu menjadi tanda tanya lebih besar lagi bagi Luhan, yeoja ini tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Maaf, aku sebenarnya tidak mengerti apa yang kita bicarakan" aku Luhan akhirnya memberikan senyuman bersalahnya pada Kyungsoo.

Senyuman yeoja didepan Luhan pun menghilang begitu saja, kemudian ia menghela napasnya dengan berat. Kyungsoo sepertinya mengerti mengapa Luhan tidak mengenalinya seperti dirinya sangat mengingat yeoja didepannya itu.

"Tidak masalah, kau pasti akan mengingatku" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan sangat optimis lalu mengacungkan satu jempolnya pada Luhan setelah itu yeoja ini langsung memeluk Luhan dengan sangat erat.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Maafkan aku.. Aku harus pergi" setelah itu Kyungsoo segera melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan, membuat Luhan hanya terdiam ditempatnya berdiri sambil menatap kepergian yeoja yang menghilang kedalam gedung sekolah.

Yeoja ini berusaha mengingat senyuman itu, pelukan yang begitu bersahabat tadi, suara lembut yeoja itu, surai lurusnya yang terlihat begitu kontras dengan kulitnya yang pucat… Entah mengapa Luhan menjadi familier dengan Kyungsoo, rasanya seperti Luhan pernah melihat hal itu sebelumnya, dulu sekali..

* * *

Yeoja ini segera mengirimi namja yang baru saja diantarnya pulang dengan kendaraan pribadi miliknya itu. Walau berkali-kali namja itu menolak untuk diantar olehnya, yeoja ini tetap bersikeras harus mengantarkan namja keras kepala itu, ya dia adalah Oh Sehun.

'_Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa? Haruskah aku kembali kerumahmu dan merawat Minseok untukmu?'_

Luhan mengirimkan pesan singkatnya pada Sehun dengan sangat cepat, begitu khawatir dengan keadaan namja itu sekarang. Setelah beberapa saat, balasan Sehun muncul, membuat jantung Luhan berdegup lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, yeoja ini begitu gugup.

_From: Oh Sehun_

'_Aku baik-baik saja. Tak udah mengkuatirkanku'_

Membaca balasan dari namja itu, yeoja ini segera menatap layar ponselnya dengan sangat datar. Ia menghela napasnya dengan keras dan membuang ponselnya menuju sofa yang ia duduki itu. Luhan menyenderkan tubuhnya dengan malas dan menatap langit-langit rumah miliknya ini, cahaya lampu langsung terpancar menuju kedua penglihatannya. Mendadak Luhan mengingat yeoja yang menemuinya tadi siang di sekolah dan memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri pada yeoja ini.

Do Kyungsoo?

Pikir yeoja ini dengan sangat keras. Luhan memang merasa cukup familier dengan yeoja berparas bak tuan putri itu namun ia tidak begitu ingat pernah melihatnya dimana dan hal aneh lain adalah yeoja itu seperti sangat mengenal Luhan sementara dirinya sendiri merasa tak begitu mengenal yeoja bernama Kyungsoo itu dengan baik.

Ide muncul didalam benak yeoja ini, Luhan memutuskan menelepon Suho untuk menanyakan tentang yeoja itu. Kalau Suho mengenalnya mungkin Luhan akan mengingatnya atau mungkin dari nama keluarganya dan ciri-ciri keluarganya yeoja ini bisa menggali informasi mengenai Kyungsoo.

"_Yoboseyo, oppa? _Kau sedang sibuk?" tanya Luhan tanpa basa-basi saat namja yang dihubunginya itu mengangkat sambungan telepon miliknya.

"_Tidak terlalu, kau sudah pulang? Ada apa meneleponku?_" suara Suho terdengar cukup lelah, membuat yeoja ini diam sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan namja yang selalu bersamanya sejak yeoja ini kecil itu.

"_Oppa_, kau baik-baik saja? Suaramu terdengar parau" sekarang Luhan mulai khawatir dengan suara yang dihasilkan oleh Suho. Mendengarnya saja, yeoja ini mulai curiga kalau namja itu sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak cukup baik.

"_Hahaha, astaga aku baik-baik saja.. tak usah mengkuatirkan oppa-mu ini. Mengapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku sebelumnya?_"

"Baiklah kalau kau mau berlagak seperti _superman_ aku tidak akan melarangnya. Hemm, apa kau mengenal yeoja bernama Do Kyungsoo, _oppa_?" akhirnya Luhan mulai bertanya tentang gadis yang cukup misterius itu, mengalihkan segala kekuatirannya mengenai _oppa_-nya.

"_Do Kyungsoo? Kau bertemu dengan yeoja itu?_" tanya Suho sekarang, suaranya terdengar cukup kebingungan dan kaget tentu saja.

Luhan mengangguk pelan sebelum menjawab kembali pertanyaan Suho itu, "Ya, dia yang menghampiriku saat sekitar makan siang dan mengenalkan dirinya padaku. Dia bilang dia mengenalku tetapi aku sama sekali tidak mengingatnya _oppa_" suara Luhan sekarang menjadi ragu, mencoba mengingat wajah Kyungsoo dan menyatukannya dengan wajah orang-orang yang pernah yeoja ini temui sebelumnya.

"_Dia teman kecilmu, kau ingat? Yang akan dijodohkan dengan Pangeran Kodokmu_" cerita Suho, namja itu terkekeh saat mengucapkan nama pangeran yang membuat Luhan memberengut mendengarnya. Menurutnya itu hal yang tak ingin namja ini ingat kembali.

"Kalau yang kau maksud itu adalah _Kim Jongin_, aku mungkin akan marah padamu dan takkan mau berbicara denganmu lagi" gumam Luhan dengan nada mengancamnya. Suho hanya bisa tertawa mendengar ancaman adik sepupunya ini, sesekali namja itu mengucapkan kata '_mian_' disela-sela tawanya. "Aku akan segera menutup teleponmu _oppa_"

"_Tunggu, tunggu, maafkan aku hahaha.. Kau pasti melupakan Pangeran Kodokmu, yah kurasa memang itu sudah sangat lama kalian sering bermain bersama karena Pangeran Kodokmu itu dijodohkan dengan_ _Kyungsoo, kau memilih untuk bersama Jongin-Pangeran Impianmu _" jelas Suho cukup panjang pada Luhan, membuat dahi yeoja ini agak berkerut mendengar nama-nama julukan aneh yang Suho ucapkan.

"Astaga, kepalaku akan pusing sekarang. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan _oppa_" keluh yeoja ini sambil menghela napasnya dengan sangat berat dan lagi _oppa_-nya itu membawa-bawa namja Jongin didalam ceritanya.

"_Sepertinya kau sudah lupa, itu memang sudah lama sekali Hannie. Kurasa percuma aku menceritakannya tetapi yang jelas Do Kyungsoo adalah teman saat kau kecil dulu, kalian pernah bermain bersama, mungkin karena hal ini dia mencarimu_" jelas Suho kembali mencoba membuat Luhan mengerti dengan ceritanya ini.

"Okay baiklah, aku akan bertanya padanya besok" gumam Luhan sebelum menutup hubungan teleponnya dengan Suho. Yeoja ini kembali menatap ponselnya dan memikirkan penjelasan rumit dan aneh yang diceritakan Suho padanya barusan.

_Pangeran Kodok?_

Siapa lagi _Pangeran Kodok_ yang dimaksud oleh _oppa_-nya? Niatnya yeoja ini menelepon Suho untuk menjelaskan segala pertanyaan yang ada dibenaknya malah menambah pertanyaan-pertanyaan baru dan rumit dikepalanya. Hal ini membuatnya begitu menyesal menanyakan pada Suho siapa yeoja bernama _Do Kyungsoo_ itu.

* * *

Rumah keluarga Oh seperti biasa terlihat sangat sepi, hanya berisikan kedua orang yang tinggal memenuhi rumah yang memang agak besar itu didalamnya. Sang kakak baru saja pulang dari kerja sambilannya, namja ini membuka sepatunya dan menaruhnya dengan rapih dirak sepatu yang berada didekat pintu, membuka topi yang dikenakannya kemudian berjalan masuk kedalam rumah yang sudah sangat familier untuknya tersebut.

Sehun berjalan menghampiri Minseok yang sedang duduk disofa sambil membaca bukunya, entah namja kecil itu sedang menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya atau sekadar membaca buku untuk menghilangkan rasa penatnya didalam rumah.

"Minseokie, _hyung _pulang" gumam Sehun melepas jaket dan menaruh tasnya diatas meja tempat Minseok menaruh bukunya untuk membaca.

"_Hyung_!. Kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana keadaan kepalamu?" tanya Minseok khawatir menghentikan kegiatam bacanya dan memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Sehun disampingnya.

Namja itu hanya tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempolnya seakan mengatakan pada Minseok, 'tak masalah, aku baik-baik saja'. Setelah menaruh segala perlengkapannya, Sehun berjalan menuju dapur untuk mencari air segar dikulkas kecil milik mereka.

Tanpa Sehun sadari, Minseok mengikutinya, berjalan dibelakang Sehun. Saat namja itu menutup kulkas yang dibukanya terlihatlah Minseok yang berdiri dibelakang kulkas yang dibuka oleh Sehun sebelumnya. Namja itu itu menatap _hyung_-nya dengan tatapan sangat khawatir membuat Sehun harus mendudukan lututnya agar bisa berdiri sejajar dengan adiknya.

"Apa yang kau kuatirkan?"

Tanpa menjawab Minseok memberikan secarik surat dari tangannya, surat itu sudah terbuka dan Sehun yakin Minseok telah membacanya karena surat itu tidak diselimuti oleh amplop bersegel yang biasanya diterima namja ini.

Sehun pun langsung mengambil surat itu dan membacanya dengan serius, membaca setiap paragraf demi paragraf yang berada didalam surat tersebut. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat akhirnya Sehun mengerti kekhawatiran dari Minseok, didalam surat itu mengatakan kalau mereka harus segera mengosongkan rumah ini diakhir minggu. Namja ini hanya bisa membuang surat tersebut dan memeluk Minseok kedalam dekapannya.

"_Hyung_, kita akan pindah bukan? Mereka tidak bisa memberikan kita tempat tinggal lagi?" tanya Minseok dengan polosnya, namja kecil itu ingin sekali menangis tetapi ia berjanji tidak boleh menjadi namja yang cengeng dan harus menjadi namja kuat seperti _hyung _-nya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka mengambil rumah ini" ucap Sehun menenangkan Minseok dengan mendekapnya erat dan mengelus punggung adiknya.

"Kita tidak punya uang _hyung_"

Mendengar perkataan selanjutnya yang keluar dari bibir Minseok membuat Sehun langsung tersadar dengan keadaannya sekarang. Namja ini melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Minseok dengan serius namun tatapan yang Sehun berikan adalah tatapan yang berusaha menenangkan namja kecil itu.

"Aku berjanji akan melunasinya dan tidak akan membiarkan mereka mengambil rumah ini Minseok, _hyung _sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya" gumam Sehun sambil mengusap kepala Minseok, memberikan senyumannya pada Minseok hingga membuat namja kecil itu mengangguk pelan.

"Ah iya _hyung_, tadi siang ada yeoja yang mencarimu"

"Luhan?"

Hanya yeoja itulah yang ada dibenak Sehun setelah Minseok memberitahukan kakaknya mengenai yeoja yang datang tadi siang. Minseok mengulum senyumannya karena jawaban yang berbentuk pertanyaan yang dikeluarkan dari bibir Sehun. Setelahnya Minseok menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau itu sih harapan _hyung_, tetapi bukan _noona _itu tidak menyebutkan namanya" jawab Minseok sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat wajah yeoja yang mencari Sehun tadi siang.

Dahi Sehun agak berkerut mendengar jawaban dari Minseok, jelas namja ini langsung berpikiran Luhan kerumahnya karena yeoja itu tadi begitu khawatir dengan keadaannya bahkan memaksa dirinya untuk memperbolehkan yeoja itu berada dirumahnya sampai ia sembuh namun tetap saja, Sehun takkan membiarkannya. Lalu sekarang yeoja yang Minseok maksud bukanlah Luhan, dipemikiran Sehun selain Luhan siapa lagi yeoja yang akan mencarinya? Sehun tidak pernah menyebarkan alamat rumahnya pada siapapun, bahkan pada teman kencan yang membutuhkan jasanya.

"Dia benar-benar tidak memberitahukan namanya?"

"Ya, dia memakai seragam yang sama dengan sekolah _hyung _dan memiliki surai hitam pekat yang begitu kontras dengan kulinya. _Noona _itu seperti seorang putri _hyung_" jelas Minseok sekarang setelah mengingat yeoja yang berkunjung kerumah mereka tadi siang. "Dia bilang sudah lama sekali tak melihatmu _hyung_" tambah Minseok pada Sehun membuat namja yang lebih tua darinya itu semakin bingung dengan penjelasan ceritanya.

"Baiklah akan kucaritahu nanti, sekarang kau sudah makan?" tanya Sehun, namja itu mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka yang masih abu-abu bagi Sehun.

Anggukan kecil diberikan Minseok, membuat dahi Sehun agak berkerut untuk melihat adiknya tersebut. Pandangan Sehun pada Minseok seakan memberikan namja kecil itu pertanyaannya, membuat Minseok langsung mengerti akan arti tatapan yang diberikan oleh Sehun dan menjawabnya dengan sejujur-jujurnya.

"_Noona_ itu membelikan makan untukku _hyung_, dan kulkas kita sudah terisi penuh" gumam Minseok pelan sambil menyengir polos memperlihatkan deretan gigi-gigi kecil yang dimilikinya.

Mendengar penjelasan Minseok barusan membuat Sehun kembali membuka kulkas yang sebelumnya telah namja ini buka, dan benar saja, kulkas miliknya telah penuh terisi makanan yang tingal dihangatkan dan berbagai makanan mentah yang harus diolah, bahkan makanan yang hanya tinggal dimasak membuat Sehun hanya bisa kembali melihat Minseok lalu tersenyum lebar pada namja kecil itu. Senyuman Sehun memperlihatkan namja ini tersenyum akan kebodohannya sendiri yang daritadi tidak menyadari isi kulkas mereka yang penuh.

"_Noona _itu sangaat baik _hyung_" Minseok mengacungkan jempolnya, Sehun sekarang mengacak surai coklat milik adiknya itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Minseok sambil berbisik pelan.

"Apa ini berararti _noona _itu jauh lebih baik dari Luhan?"

Refleks Minseok langsung menggeleng mengungkapkan ketidaksetujuannya pada Sehun. Namja kecil itu menggembungkan pipinya hingga membuat wajahnya menjadi semakin bulat, membuat Sehun tak kuasa untuk mencubit pipi adiknya itu pelan.

"_Aigoo_, kau sangat manis" kekeh Sehun.

"Luhan _noona_ yang terbaik, aku tidak akan mengkhianati kepercayaan _noona _padaku" ingat Minseok pada Sehun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sehun.

"Ya, ya, ya aku mempercayainya bocah cilik. Kau begitu menyukai Luhan ya" setuju Sehun akhirnya. Minseok berlari kembali ketempatnya semula saat sedang membaca buku miliknya sementara Sehun berdiri untuk menyandarkan dirinya di meja dapur.

Namja ini menyilangkan kedua tangan didepan dadanya sambil berpikir cukup keras mengenai cerita yang barusan didengarnya dari Minseok. Siapa yeoja itu? Pertanyaan inilah yang terus mencuat didalam pikiran namja ini, Sehun benar-benar kehilangan idenya karena yeoja itu sama sekali tak teringat didalam pikirannya walaupun Minseok sudah menjelaskan ciri-ciri dari yeoja itu tetap saja membuat Sehun semakin penasaran dengannya, mungkin namja ini akan mencaritahu hal ini besok dan tidak akan terlalu memikirkannya untuk saat ini.

* * *

"Baiklah teman-teman semua, aku berharap acara di kelas kita akan berjalan dengan baik. Jadi mohon bantuannya untuk beberapa hari kedepan, besok adalah harinya" ucap Luhan didepan kelas sambil tersenyum pada seluruh anggota kelas 2-1, semua bertepuk tangan untuk menyambut pidato kecil dari ketua mereka.

"Semangat! Kita harus menyelesaikan semuanya hari ini!" teriak salah satu anggota kelas, membuat semuanya menyetujuinya dan saling menyemangati satu sama lain.

Luhan hanya bisa melipat kedua tangan didepan dadanya sambil mengulum senyum melihat semangat dari teman-teman sekelasnya sampai tidak sadar seorang namja sudah berdiri disamping dirinya dan ikut memperhatikan seisi kelas yang kembali sibuk dengan bagian tugas mereka di dalam kelas ini.

"Wah mereka tampaknya sangat bersemangat ya" gumam namja itu sambil mengangguk-angguk kecil.

Mendengar suara yang familier untuknya, yeoja ini segera mengalihkan pandangannya menuju sumber suara yang terdengar olehnya dan membuatnya langsung cukup syok melihat siapa orang yang sekarang berdiri dengan santai disampingnya itu.

"Suho -_oppa_! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Luhan sambil berbisik pelan pada namja yang berdiri disampingnya itu. Senyuman bodohlah yang diberikan Suho pada Luhan sebagai jawaban, membuat Luhan harus menghela napasnya dengan berat lalu pandangannya teralih pada baju yang dikenakan oleh namja yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya.

Hembusan napas terdengar dari sang yeoja setelah menyadari pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Suho, namja itu memakai seragam sekolah miliknya yang tentu saja membuatnya tidak begitu terlihat mencolok diantara murid-murid lainnya. Luhan tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan namja yang berdiri disampingnya itu, apa maksud _oppa _-nya ini datang kesekolah miliknya dan mengenakan seragam yang sama dengannya?

"Apa itu?" tanya Luhan mulai galak, masih tetap melipat kedua tangan didepan dadanya dan menunjuk baju seragam yang dikenakan Suho dengan dagunya.

Suho terdiam untuk sesaat karena tidak mengerti pertanyaan yang dikeluarkan oleh Luhan untuknya. Melihat Suho yang kebingungan, Luhan kembali menunjuk maksud dari pertanyaannya menggunakan dagu miliknya. Akhirnya namja itu mengerti dan mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti '_Aaah.. ini_' lalu menunjuk pakaian yang dikenakannya.

Luhan mengangguk pelan dan tetap menunggu jawaban dari _oppa _-nya yang benar-benar kurang kerjaan itu.

"Tidak ada salahnya bukan aku kesini? Aku hanya penasaran dengan kegiatan adikku di sekolah" jawab Suho dengan polosnya lalu tersenyum pada Luhan memuat yeoja itu harus memutarkan kedua matanya dengan jengah karena tingkah laku bodoh dari _oppa_-nya.

"Whoa! Suho-_oppa_, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" suara yeoja yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah suara milik Baekhyun karena memang suaranyalah yang paling nyaring diantara semua _yeoja _yang berada dikelas ini membuat kedua orang yang tengah sibuk dengan pembicaraan tak penting mereka mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun dan berjalan masuk kedalam kelas dengan namja yang tak lain juga adalah _Park songsaenim_.

"Baekhyun-ah, aku sedang mengunjungi Luhan disini" jawab Suho dengan polosnya pada Baekhyun membuat tawa Baekhyun langsung lepas begitu saja karena melihat pakaian seragam yang dikenakan oleh _oppa_ dari Luhan didepannya.

"Kau sangat cocok mengenakan seragam itu _oppa_" ucap Baekhyun mengacungkan kedua jempolnya pada Suho hingga membuat namja itu tersenyum semakin bodoh lagi membuat Luhan hanya bisa kembali menghela napas dan berkomentar, "Jangan terlalu memujinya, _Baekhyunie_ dan Park _songsaenim _tolong usir _oppa_-ku dari kelas ini" tambah Luhan memandang Chanyeol dengan penuh harapan.

"O-Oh, sebenarnya aku yang mengijinkannya untuk kesini dan aku yang menyuruh _hyung_ mengenakan pakaian itu agar dapat berbaur dengan para murid lain" jelas Chanyeol sambil menunjukan sederet gigi rapih miliknya, tersenyum begitu bodoh dan tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Jadi disini kalian berdua bersekongkol?" tatapan Luhan mulai terlihat kesal dan sinis, yeoja itu menatap Chanyeol dan Suho sambil menyipit. Kedua namja itu hanya saling bertukar pandangan untuk beberapa saat lalu mengangguk dengan polosnya. Baekhyun mulai memberikan tatapan kuatirnya pada ketiga orang yang sekarang sedang dinilai oleh Luhan dan akan diberikan hukuman yang sesuai setelahnya karena membuat Luhan menjadi kesal seperti itu, dan yang yeoja ini tahu, Luhan akan sangat murka bila dirinya merasa terganggu oleh hal sekecil apapun.

"Haah, baiklah lakukan sesukamu _oppa_"

Suara yang keluar dari bibir yeoja itu membuat ketiga orang ini cukup merasa lega, Suho tersenyum dengan bebasnya pada Chanyeol dan berterimakasih pada Tuhan dengan persetujuan yang dilakukan Luhan padanya. Sementara itu Luhan segera meninggalkan ketiga orang ini untuk kembali mengikuti rapat perwakilan kelas diruang osis, saat yeoja ini keluar kelas, namja bersurai hitam dengan paras dingin itu telah menyandarkan dirinya didekat pintu, membenarkan posisinya kembali dari menyandar hingga berdiri tegap.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu Sehun" gumam Luhan sambil menghela napasnya, yeoja ini yakin namja bersurai hitam itu mendengar seluruh pembicaraannya didalam kelas.

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya seakan merasa tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal tadi. "Namja itu namja yang bersamamu saat itu di toko es krim?" tanya Sehun sekarang, ia menaruh kedua tangannya kedalam saku miliknya membiarkan kemeja yang dikenakannya keluar dari dalam celananya dan terlihat cukup berantakan.

Luhan mengangguk, "Sekarang kau bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, tidak mungkin dia pacarku. _Oppa_-ku itu memang seperti anak-anak" cibir Luhan mengingat tingkah laku yang dilakukan oleh _oppa_-nya selalu membuat yeoja ini merasa '_kapan oppanya ini akan berhenti memperlakukannya seperti anak keci?l_'.

"Walaupun begitu aku yakin _oppa_-mu sangat peduli padamu bukan? Terlihat dari sikapnya padamu saat di toko es krim dan saat tadi menghampirimu didalam kelas" komentar Sehun sambil terkekeh pelan, membuat Luhan memberikan tatapan malasnya pada Sehun. "Maafkan aku, _oppa_-mu hanya menunjukkan kepeduliannya padamu" tambah Sehun.

Yeoja ini mengangguk dengan setuju. Walaupun tindakan Suho terkadang berlebihan, Luhan sangat bersyukur dengan keberadaan Suho disekitarnya karena namja itu selalu bisa membuat yeoja ini tak merasa kesepian didekatnya. "Ya, aku sangat mengerti hal itu" gumam Luhan lalu kembali mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sehun. Padangan Luhan langsung tertuju pada kepala Sehun yang sudah tidak terbalutkan kain kasa lagi.

"Luka dikepalamu sudah sembuh? Mengapa melepas perbannya?"

Sehun agak menengok sedikit untuk melihat Luhan yang sudah menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh surai milik namja ini. Refleks Sehun agak menghindar sedikit agar Luhan tidak berhasil untuk menyentuh surai miliknya itu.

"Kepalaku sudah tidak mengelurkan darah lagi, jadi untuk apa aku tetap memakai perban itu?" jawab Sehun seadanya membuat Luhan hanya mengangguk-angguk dan menarik kembali tangannya yang terulur, menyesal akan tindakannya yang cukup bodoh untuk mengecek kepala namja disampingnya.

Disisi lain, Sehun cukup menyesal dengan reaksinya barusan. Menurut namja ini reaksinya begitu berlebihan dan membuat Luhan cukup kaget dengan tindakannya padahal namja ini hanya merasa dirinyalah yang kaget dengan tindakan yang dilakukan Luhan. Seakan-akan tubuhnya tak sanggup untuk menerima sentuhan dari yeoja itu, dan memang pemikiran ini begitu terdengar konyol bagi dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku mulai terbiasa langsung menyetuhmu tanpa persetujuannmu" gumam Luhan pelan sambil terkekeh pelan karena menurutnya semenjak kejadian di UKS itu dirinya menjadi seperti seenaknya saja bertindak pada namja itu.

"Tidak masalah, akulah yang berlebihan" tambah Sehun mengusap-usap lehernya dengan canggung, sejak saat diruang UKS kemarin entah mengapa namja ini begitu canggung bila dekat dengan yeoja disampingnya, seakan-akan tubuhnya mempunyai sensor otomatis yang berhubungan dengan Luhan. Suasana diantara mereka berubah menjadi canggung untuk sesaat.

Yeoja yang berjalan disamping Sehun ingin kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun dan Luhan pun baru tersadar, surai _namja _itu berwarna hitam pekat padahal sebelumnya berwarna coklat dan memang sejak awal yeoja ini bertemu dengan namja itu Sehun tetap selalu menggunakan warna coklat untuk surai lembutnya itu. Sekarang, yeoja ini baru tersadar dengan perubahan surai milik namja itu, walau berubah tetap saja ketampanan namja disampignya tidak berubah sedikitpun. Surai hitam miliknya membuat namja itu semakin terlihat tampan karena warna yang sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya hingga membuat wajahnya semakin terlihat dengan jelas. "Apa kau merubah warna rambutmu Sehun? Rasanya beberapa hari sebelumnya rambutmu berwarna coklat"

Mendengar pertanyaan Luhan itu membuat namja ini menyentuh surainya sendiri untuk memastikan pertanyaan Luhan yang kedua mengenai surainya yang mendadak berubah warna dari warna rambut coklatnya menjadi hitam pekat.

"Sebenarnya aku mengubah warna rambutku karena pekerjaanku, mereka mengharuskanku merubah warna rambutku padahal aku merasa tidak begitu cocok dengan warna ini" gumam Sehun pelan sambil mengusap tengkuknya sendiri.

Jawaban Sehun membuat Luhan menggeleng dengan tegas, yeoja itu sangat tidak menyetujui pendapat Sehun mengenai surai rambutnya sekarang, "Kau sangat cocok, terlihat begitu tampan dengan warna rambutmu yang sekarang" tanpa sadar Luhan memuji namja disampingnya hingga membuat namja itu agak menunduk dan berdeham dengan pelan. "Astaga, apa aku berkata aneh?" tanya Luhan kaget sendiri menyadari dirinya yang memuji namja disampingnya itu, semburat merah mulai menyeruak dipipinya, yeoja itu merasa dirinya sangat bodoh dengan tindakkan dan perkataan anehnya pada Sehun sedari tadi.

"Tak masalah bagiku" jawab Sehun, namja itu tersenyum tipis pada Luhan membuat jantung Luhan terasa terhenti sesaat dan berhenti berdetak saat melihat senyuman kecil yang diberikan oleh namja disampingnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari keduanya telah berada didepan ruang osis. Sehun tidak terlalu menghiraukan reaksi Luhan dengan senyuman kecil yang diberikannya karena namja itu menganggap senyuman tandi merupakan hal wajar untuk menunjukkan rasa terimakasihnya walau namja itu tidak mengucapkannya secara langsung, sementara sang yeoja masih merasakan pipinya yang memnas dan memutuskan untuk langsung masuk kedalam ruangan diikuti oleh Sehun dibelakangnya dan sepertinya rapat sudah dimulai sejak beberapa saat sebelumnya.

"Selamat datang perwakilan dari kelas 2-1" ucap namja itu mengkentikan penjelasan dari salah satu kelas yang sedang melaporkan perkembangan kelas mereka.

Luhan agak canggung tersenyum pada namja itu dan megangguk pelan, berusaha menetralkan degup jantungnya karena Sehun sementara namja itu dengan santainya duduk disampingnya. Terlihat Luhan berusaha membuat wajahnya datar setelah menanggapi sambutan dari namja yang berdiri didepan yang tak lain adalah Kim Jongin. Entah bagaimana senyuman tipis terbentuk disudut bibir Sehun saat memikirkan betapa bencinya Luhan dengan namja didepan itu, walau Sehun yakin ada seuatu yang terjadi diantara keduanya tetapi sikap Luhan pada Jongin membuat dirinya cukup lega dengan penolakan perhatian yang diberikan Jongin pada yeoja itu.

"Kau sangat membenci ketua osis itu? Padahal sepertinya kalian cukup dekat, dan kau seperti mempunyai rasa pada—" sebelum Sehun menyelesaikan perkataannya, Luhan langsung menutup mulut Sehun dengan tangannya agar namja itu tidak melanjutkan perkatannya.

"Berhenti membicarakannya atau _mood_-ku akan hancur seharian"

Peringatan Luhan membuat Sehun mengangguk dan mengangakat kedua tangannya seakan menyerah dengan tindakan yang akan ia lakukan tadi. Meminta maaf juga kepada yeoja itu atas komentar dan pertanyaannya yang membuatnya cukup menyeramkan. Rasanya bibirnya ingin kembali menyinggingkan senyuman miliknya, Luhan terlihat sangat kesal dengan candaannya dan Sehun menyukainya, ya namja ini suka melihat ekspresi kesal dari yeoja disampingnya.

"Jongin pernah menyakitimu bukan?"

Suara seorang yeoja langsung menarik perhatian kedua orang ini. Luhan menatap yeoja itu dengan kedua matanya yang terbelalak cukup heran dengannya yang mendadak muncul seperti itu diantara kedua orang ini. sementara Sehun hanya menatap yeoja itu dengan tatapan tidak terlalu megertinya, pemikiran sebelumnya dan niat senyumannya hilang begitu saja setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari yeoja dibelakang mereka.

"Apa maksudmu? Mengapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu?" tanya Luhan dengan sangat gugup, yeoja ini menatap Sehun dan yeoja yang duduk dibelakangnya sambil memangku dagu dengan satu tangannya. Ia menatap malas Jongin, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Luhan.

"Hemm, aku hanya menebaknya karena Jongin adalah tipe _player_ bukan?" jawab yeoja bersurai hitam itu seadanya, wajahnya terlihat begitu polos. Luhan mengenal siapa yeoja itu sedangkan Sehun sama sekali tidak mengenalnya.

Mendengar pembicaraan kedua yeoja yang berada didekatnya, Sehun juga merasa tidak begitu tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka dan memutuskan untuk kembali mengikuti jalannya rapat diruangan ini, sementara itu kedua yeoja didekatnya tetap sibuk dengan pembicaraan kecil mereka.

"Aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Jongin" ucap Luhan sambil menghela napasnya dengan sangat berat, mencoba untuk membuat semua orang yang mengetahui permasalahannya dengan Jongin dan percaya pada kebohongannya ini, ya yeoja ini selalu berusaha membuat orang-orang tidak mempercayai _gossip _yang tersebar antara dirinya dan Jongin atau Sehun atau siapapun disekolah ini.

"Kau selalu menyukainya sejak dulu, kurasa kalian sempat memiliki hubungan tanpa sepengetahuanku" jawab yeoja itu seadanya dengan nada statisnya. Mendengar penjelasan yeoja yang baru kemarin Luhan temui, membuat Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, merasa heran mengapa yeoja itu terasa sangat mengenalnya padahal dirinya sendiri lupa siapa yeoja bersurai hitam dengan bibir berbentuk hatinya.

"Tunggu, apa aku mengenalmu? Sepertinya kau benar-benar tidak asing denganku" Luhan mulai membalikkan badannya untuk melihat yeoja itu—Kyungsoo— dengan serius, menunggu penjelasan yang lebih dapat dimengerti olehnya. Luhan memang mengenal yeoja itu kemarin namun rasanya mereka telah kenal satu sama lain sebelum yeoja itu menunjukkan diri dan mengenalkan dirinya sendiri pada Luhan.

"Aku mengenal kalian, mungkin kalian lah yang lupa padaku"

Jawab Kyungsoo santai, yeoja ini memberikan senyuman ringannya pada Luhan lalu mengalihkan padangannya pada Sehun. Menatap namja itu dengan tatapan bosan dan malasnya sama seperti saat dirinya menatap Jongin yang berada didepan ruangan sebelumnya.

"Dan, kau Sehun. Kau benar-benar melupakanku huh?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat dahi Luhan berkerut semakin dalam, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun yang sekarang membalikkan badannya untuk melihat Kyungsoo dibelakangnya. Namja itu memberikan tatapan pada yeoja bersurai itu dengan bingung dan tidak mengerti tentang apa yang ditanyakan, bahkan yang dimaksudkan Kyungsoo dengan pertanyaan yang diberikannya pada namja ini.

"Aku kemarin menungjungimu kerumah dan aku tidak tahu kalau kau mempunyai adik" tambah Kyungsoo, memberikan senyuman santainya. Sementara wajah Sehun semakin menunjukkan ekspresi kebingungannya namun disisi lain dirinya seperti menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaannya sejak pagi hari. Pertanyaan siapa yeoja yang mengunjunginya dan menemani Minseok selama dirinya berkerja paruh waktu.

"Huh? Kau datang kerumah Sehun?" tanya Luhan langsung tanpa sadar dengan intonasi suaranya yang terdengar sampai kedepan kelas. Membuat Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya dari siswa yang sedang mempresentasikan perkembangan kelasnya menuju 3 orang yang terlihat sibuk dengan pembicaraan _internal _mereka.

"Aku hanya ingin berkunjung, tetapi namja ini tidak mengingatku" jawab Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk Sehun dengan dagunya. Kedua tangannya terlipat sekarang didepan dadanya.

"Aku memang benar-benar tidak mengenalmu"

Jelas Sehun, namja itu mulai memijat keningnya sendiri, merasa heran dengan tingkah yeoja yang seakan mengenalnya itu. Tepatnya Luhan dan Sehun merasakan hal sama saat yeoja itu menceritakan tentang hubungan dirinya dengan mereka. Kedua orang ini hanya bisa menatap Kyungsoo dari tempat mereka duduk dan berpikir masing-masing dimana mereka pernah bertemu dengan yeoja yang berpenampilan bak putri kerajaan itu.

Baru ingin kembali mengeluarkan perkataannya, suara dehaman terdengar dari depan kelas. Membuat ketiga orang ini kembali fokus pada pemimpin rapat yang sekarang sedang memimpin.

"Kalian disana, apa yang kalian ributkan? Tolong fokus pada rapat kali ini" ingat pemimpin rapat yang tak lain adalah Jongin membuat seluruh perhatian para perwakilan kelas diruangan tertuju pada ketiga orang dibelakang ruangan, tempat dimana ketiga orang ini duduk.

Pandangan namja pemimpin rapat tersebut tentu saja tertuju pada Luhan, namun merasa sangat terganggu melihat namja yang berada disampingnya hingga membuatnya memilih untuk melihat siapa pelaku lain yang tersangkut dalam pembicaraan _internal _mereka didalam forum ini. Jongin mengalihkan padangannya pada yeoja yang duduk dibelakang perwakila kelas 2-1 itu, memang awalnya cukup sulit untuk melihat yeoja itu karena tertutup oleh tinggi Sehun tetapi setelah mencoba mencari titik pandang yang lebih baik akhirnya Jongin melihat dengan jelas siapa yeoja yang berada dibelakang Sehun.

Senyuman familier terbentuk disudut bibir yeoja itu, yeoja bersurai hitam itu memberikan senyuman yang bersahabat untuk Jongin. Seakan memberikan sapaan pada teman yang sudah lama tidak bertemu, tetapi pada kenyataannya memang seperti itulah kondisi mereka sekarang.

'_Hai Jongin_'

Ucap yeoja itu tanpa suara, membuat Jongin hanya balas menatap yeoja itu dengan tatapan heran dan bingungnya. Walau Jongin tidak memberikan sapaan dan senyuman balik, yeoja bersurai hitam itu tetap menatap Jongin dengan penuh sahabat.

Sementara itu kedua orang yang berada didepan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menunduk meminta maaf, setelahnya Luhan mengangkat kepalanya duluan untuk melihat reaksi Jongin atas permintaan maafnya. Yeoja ini cukup heran melihat Jongin yang memandang seseorang dibelakangnya dengan tatapan bingung namun familiernya. Sesaat itu juga, Luhan menyadari kalau Kyungsoo lah yang sekarang sedang bertukar pandang dengan Jongin seakan mereka berbicara satu sama lain dengan kontak mata mereka.

Tak ada lima 10 detik, Jongin telah sampai disamping tempat duduk ketiga orang ini, tepatnya namja itu menghampiri Kyungsoo yang duduk dibelakang Luhan. Melihat hal ini, pertanyaan baru timbul didalam pikiran Luhan, banyak sekali pertanyaan yang tidak terjawab mengenai yeoja misterius bernama Do Kyungsoo ini.

"Kyungsoo-ya, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Tanya Jongin setelah berhasil meningat sahabat lamanya tersebut. Ya, lama sekali hingga membuat Jongin harus berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri apakah yeoja yang dihampirinya sekarang merupakan teman masa kecilnya atau orang lain yang cukup mirip dengan teman masa kecilnya dulu.

Sekarang fokus Luhan tertuju pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo, begitu pula dengan Sehun yang duduk disampingnya. Mereka berempat sudah tidak memperdulikan jalannya rapat dan penjelasan mengenai program kerja dari setiap kelas didalam ruangan itu. Pertanyaan Jongin pada Kyungsoo seperti membuat daya tarik tersendiri untuk kedua orang ini terutama, Luhan.

"Kau tidak merindukanku?"

Sekarang Kyungsoo yang bertanya dengan nada malasnya, memberikan tatapan lelahnya pada Jongin. Namja itu hanya menaruh satu tangan disalah satu pinggangnya dan tetap menuntut jawaban atas pertanyaan sebelumnya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, aku datang kesini untuk bertemu dengan tunanganku" jawab Kyungsoo, yeoja itu menatap Jongin dengan tatapan polosnya kemudian Luhan dan terakhir tatapannya tertuju pada Sehun dan berhenti pada Sehun, membuat mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan bingung yang diberikan Sehun pada yeoja bersurai hitam itu.

Senyuman kecil terbentuk disudut bibir Kyungsoo, "Sepertinya aku harus mengembalikan ingatan masa lalu kalian mengenai diriku" gumamnya pelan sebelum akhirnya memberikan senyuman lelahnya pada ketiga orang yang masih mempertanyakan keberadaan dan segala ucapan dari yeoja bersurai hitam bak putri kerajaan ini. "Ingatan masa lalu kalian tentangku dan tunanganku dulu" tambah yeoja itu menghentikan tatapannya pada namja bersurai hitam yang duduk tepat didepannya.

**_To be Continued_**

* * *

_Yaaaaaaap! Update lagi sebelum meliburkan diri dan mencari inspirasi lagi~  
_

_Udah tau kan siapa karakter baru yang muncul? Coba tebak apa dia akan membuat pengaruh buat hubungan Luhan dan Sehun? _

_Jeng Jeng Jeeeeeeng... Tunggu di next chapter *peace*_

_Jangan bosen buat nunggu cerita ini yaa, hehehe makasih banyak yang udah setia nunggu dan baca :)_

_Semoga kedepannya bisa update lebih cepet, lebih baik lagi supaya nggak buat nunggu.. *sobs*_

_Feel free to read my story, and please enjoy it okaay! Thanks for all the review because that made me inspired to continue this story asap :3_

_See ya on the end of holiday semester!_

_Fighting!_

_-Deerskin94_


	10. Nine-Lost Memories

**Price Tag**

* * *

**_Lost Memories_**

"Jongin-_sunbae_, kau harus kembali memimpin rapat"

Ucap salah satu siswa yang menjadi salah satu anggota staf dari osis tersebut. Jongin hanya menatap ketiga orang didepannya, terutama Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tak mengertinya dan tentu saja tidak percaya melihat yeoja itu disini.

"Setelah ini kita harus bicara" gumam Jongin memperingatkan yeoja bersurai hitam itu, sang yeoja mengangguk pelan untuk menjawab peringatan dari Jongin. Setelahnya, namja ini berjalan kembali menuju kedepan ruangan untuk memimpin rapat.

Jongin pergi meninggalkan mereka, Luhan memilih untuk membalikan badannya kembali tetapi pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Yeoja ini sangat tidak mengerti dengan segala penjelasan Kyungsoo dan ditambah lagi mengenai dirinya yang mengenal Jongin seperti itu.

Oh, apakan yeoja ini kesal mengetahui Kyungsoo mengenal Jongin? Tentu saja tidak.

Dirinya hanya merasa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran dengan kedua orang itu, lebih lagi Kyungsoo datang kesini untuk bertemu dengan tunangannya. Lalu sekarang siapa tunangan yang dimaksudkan oleh yeoja itu? Apakah Jongin? Jangan-jangan mereka telah dijodohkan berdua sebelum dirinya dijodohkan dengan namja itu. Astaga, Luhan benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan pemikirannya ini kalau ternyata memang benar adanya.

"Aigoo, kepalaku sangat sakit" keluh Luhan frustasi sambil mengacak surainya sendiri, yeoja ini menghela napas dengan sangat panjang sebelum akhirnya ia mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat Sehun yang terdiam ditempatnya duduk, tidak terlalu menghiraukan mengenai hal-hal aneh yang diucapkan Kyungsoo kepada mereka.

"Kau tidak perlu memusingkannya seperti itu" gumam Sehun pelan sambil mengacak surai Luhan yang sudah tidak beraturan bertambah semakin parah dengan tindakan yang dilakukan namja itu.

"Ya! Oh Sehun! Kau mengacak rambutku, dasar" keluh Luhan sendiri.

"Kau sangat jelek bila sedang frustasi" ledek Sehun, namja itu memberikan senyuman kecilnya pada Luhan yang hanya bisa membuat yeoja itu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kedepan karena untuk kesekian kalinya seperti terasa sesak napas saat melihat senyuman yang diberikan Sehun padanya.

"Berhentilah mengejekku"

* * *

Namja ini berjalan sendirian dilorong kelas karena jam sudah menunjukkan saatnya pada murid untuk kembali kerumah dan pelajaran di sekolah telah berakhir. Dengan pemikirannya yang cukup banyak dikepalanya membuat namja ini tidak sadar kalau ada seseorang yang sudah menunggunya didekat pintu keluar sekolah. Suara yeoja itupun lah yang membuat perhatian namja yang sedang sibuk dnegan pemikirannya ini teralihkan.

Saat melihat yeoja didepannya, namja ini sudah cukup mengenalnya dengan pembicaraan yang mereka lakukan diruang rapat. Ditambah lagi, namja ini mengetahui namanya dari Luhan dan Jongin yang mengucapkannya saat mengobrol dengan yeoja bersurai hitam yang sudah menguncir kuda surai panjangnya itu.

"Sehun-ah!" sapa yeoja itu sambil mengangkat satu tangannya untuk melambai pada Sehun. Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan untuk menjawab sapaannya dan berhenti tepat didepan yeoja bersurai hitam didepannya, jarak mereka hanya bertautkan beberapa meter saja.

"Kau tidak mengingatku ya?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Sehun semakin tidak mengerti karena kata-kata yang ditanyakan yeoja itu pada dirinya, Luhan, dan Jongin hanya pertanyaan ini tetapi mungkin lebih kepada dirinya dan Luhan karena Jongin sudah mengenali siapa yeoja didepannya ini tetapi mengapa yeoja ini seperti mengenal baik mereka berempat sementara disisi lain, Sehun tidak terlalu mengenal mereka.

"Maaf, aku tidak mengenalmu"

Gumam Sehun pelan, menatap yeoja itu dengan tatapan seriusnya. Mendengar jawaban ini Kyungsoo hanya memberikan tatapan kecewanya namun tetap memberikan senyumannya pada Sehun.

"Ya, kau tidak mengenalku _pangeran kodok_ karena hatimu memang selalu untuk_nya_ bukan?"

Pertanyaan Kyungsoo sekarang membuat ingatan Sehun seperti tersengat listrik, dengan panggilan yeoja itu yang memanggil dirinya '_pangeran kodok_' terasa seperti menggali ingatan namja ini tentang panggilan yang selalu didengarnya dulu oleh yeoja yang daridulu selalu bersamanya kemanapun dan menemaninya saat dirinya merasa kesepian.

"Darimana kau tahu panggilan itu?" tanya Sehun sekarang, perhatiannya tertuju penuh pada Kyungsoo membuat senyuman yeoja itu semakin merasa puas akan reaksi yang Sehun berikan kepadanya.

"Karena _pangeran kodok _akhirnya tidak bisa bersama dengan _yeoja yang dicintainya_,karena _pangeran kodok _hanyalah berbentuk seperti seekor katak, sedangkan _yeoja yang dicintainya_ adalah seorang _putri _yang harus menikah dan berbahagia dengan _pangeran _yang dicintainya." Cerita Kyungsoo. Yeoja itu melipat kedua tangan didepan dadanya, menatap Sehun untuk menunggu namja itu memberikan reaksi mengenai ceritanya barusan.

Sehun terdiam setelah mendengar cerita itu, ingatannya tiba-tiba saja melayang kemasa dirinya masih bermain dengan ketiga teman kecilnya dulu, saat mereka memainkan cerita mengenai _pangeran kodok _bersama-sama dan dirinyalah yang ditunjuk sebagai sang pangeran sementara yeoja bersurai _brunette _yang selama ini selalu namja ini kagumi menjadi sang putri.

"Kau putri itu?"

Pertanyaan inilah yang langsung keluar dari bibir Sehun, karena namja ini selalu mengagumi dan menjaga perasaannya itu untuk sang putri yang memerankan putri dalam cerita _pangeran kodok_ mereka.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Aku bukan putri itu, akulah yang menolongmu saat kau tidak bisa berubah menjadi pangeran lagi didalam cerita itu" jelas yeoja ini, senyuman masam terbentuk disudut bibirnya namun tidak menurunkan semangatnya untuk membuat Sehun mengingatnya.

"Sehun, aku tahu kau kau membutuhkan uang untuk melunasi rumahmu" sekarang pembicaraan yeoja ini mendadak berubah membuat Sehun agak mengerutkan dahinya, cukup bingung dengan pembicaraan mereka yang langsung berganti topik ditambah lagi darimana yeoja bersurai hitam didepannya itu mengetahui permasalahannya ini.

"Kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalahku" gumam Sehun pelan, wajah namja ini berubah menjadi sangat dingin.

"Tentu saja ada, aku akan membantumu melunasi hutangmu.."

"Tidak semudah itu kau melunasinya" desis Sehun pelan. Namja ini menghela napasnya dengan sangat keras, Kyungsoo didepannya sudah membuat pemikirannya cukup pusing karena kedatangannya dan tawaran anehnya.

"Aku bisa melunasinya untukmu dengan mudah. Kau tidak mengkuatirkan tempat tinggal adikmu bila mereka menggusur rumahmu?" tanya Kyungsoo sekarang mulai menyinggung Minseok yang membuat Sehun akhirnya berpikir duakali atas tawaran yang diberikan yeoja itu.

"Aku akan kerja sambilan untuk melunasi hutang-hutang Ayahku" jawab Sehun, namja itu kembali memantapkan niatnya, ia tidak mau berhutang budi pada siapapun walau Kyungsoo menawarkan hal yang begitu menggiurkan untuknya. Sehun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan yeoja itu namun tangan Kyungsoo terulur memegang lengan Sehun, tidak membiarkan Sehun pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Itu semua tidak cukup dan kau tahu itu Sehun"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, masih tetap diposisi Kyungsoo memegang tangannya untuk membuat namja ini berhenti meninggalkannya. Namja ini membalikkan badannya dan langsung bertatapan dengan yeoja yang menahannya itu.

"Aku akan menunjukkanmu hal yang sebenarnya bila kau menyetujui tawaranku dan adikmu takkan perlu menderita seperti ini karena kebutuhan kalian tentang uang" ucap Kyungsoo kembali untuk meyakinkan Sehun, yeoja itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun sambil tersenyum dengan sangat tulus. "Lagipula aku tunanganmu, kau ingat _pangeran kodok_?"

Mendengar kata terakhir yang keluar dari bibir berbentuk hati milik yeoja didepannya itu, dalam hitungan detik ingatan Sehun akan masa kecilnya kembali terputar didalam pikirannya dengan sangat jelas.

* * *

"Jongin, kau mengenal Kyungsoo? Mengapa yeoja itu bertingkah seperti dia mengenal kita dan sepertinya kau mengenalnya" gumam Luhan sendiri, yeoja ini tetap fokus memainkan ponsel ditangannya sementara Jongin tetap menatap jalanan didepannya menjaga kemudinya pada mobil yang mereka kendarai itu.

Namja ini hanya terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab, ia mengigit bibirnya sendiri. Rupanya rasa familier namja ini pada Sehun terjawab sudah dengan kedatangan Kyungsoo dan namja ini tidak mau menceritakannya lebih jelas pada Luhan karena ia tidak mau membuat yeoja itu mengingat siapa Sehun sebenarnya walau lambat laun pasti Luhan mengingat Sehun dengan sendirinya.

"Dia teman masa kecil kita, kau lupa padanya ya?" tanya Jongin sambil terkekeh pelan, menurutnya ia tidak perlu menyinggung Sehun selama Luhan belum mengetahui namja itu termasuk dalam grup sepermainan mereka atau bukan.

Luhan menghentikan kegiatan bermain ponselnya dan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan bingungnya. Sudah berapa orang mengatakan hal yang sama padanya tetapi otak yeoja ini tidak juga berhasil mengingat wajah yeoja bernama Kyungsoo itu didalam kenangan masa kecilnya, atau mungkin ingatan masa kecilnya mengenai Kyungsoo telah dihapus permanen dari dalam otaknya oleh pengatur ingatan didalam kepalanya.

"Sudah sekian kalinya semua orang berbicara seperti itu padaku" keluh Luhan sambil menghela napasnya dengan berat.

Jongin memarkirkan mobilnya di _drive thru McDownald_, memilih pesanan mereka karena Luhan meminta mereka untuk makan malam ditempat yang sederhana saja tidak seperti biasanya dan Jongin mengabulkan permintaan yeoja disampingnya itu karena _mood_ Luhan pasti akan kembali bila keinginannya terpenhi jadi Jongin tidak akan menolak permintaannya sedikitpun.

Setelah pesanan sudah diberikan padanya, Jongin segera memberikan _cheese burger _pesanan Luhan ditambah minuman sodanya sementara itu satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengarahkan kemudi mobil agar mereka bisa keluar dari antrian dan memarkirkan mobilnya diparkiran restoran makanan cepat saji ini.

"Aku benar-benar penasaran darimana asal yeoja bernama Kyungsoo ini" gumam Luhan disela-sela gigitannya pada _burger _miliknya dan mulutnya yang sedang mengunyah penuh.

Melihat yeoja itu membuat Jongin terkekeh pelan lalu mengacak surai yeoja itu lembut. "Habiskan makananmu dulu sebelum berbicara, dan kau sebaiknya memikirkan festival budaya besok" saran Jongin, namja ini ikut mengunyah _beef burger _miliknya. Mendengar saran Jongin, Luhan hanya menatapnya dengan datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau bilang aku harus memikirkan festival budaya besok sementara sekarang kau mengajakku pergi seperti ini, seharusnya kau menyuruhku beristirahat dan tidur secepatnya" komentar Luhan akan saran konyol Jongin yang sangat berbanding terbalik dengan kegiatan yang mereka lakukan sekarang.

"Bukannya kau yang meminta pergi keluar untuk mengembalikan _mood_-mu dan kau penasaran pada Kyungsoo hingga menyuruhku menjemputmu tadi?"

"Sudahlah hentikan, aku tidak mau membahasnya"

Luhan akhirnya mengalah dan tidak mau bersuara lagi karena pertanyaan Jongin memang benar adanya, rasanya yeoja ini sangat dipenuhi dengan kepenasaran yang harus dipenuhi hingga membuatnya akan melakukan segala cara untuk mencari tahu jawaban yang diinginkannya, dan sekaranglah hasilnya, ia bahkan mengajak Jongin untuk melampiaskan pertanyaan yang berada dibenaknya. Yeoja bernama Kyungsoo itu benar-benar membingungkan untuknya.

"Dulu kita sering bermain bersama, Kyungsoo sangat dekat denganmu sebelum akhirnya yeoja itu harus pindah saat kelas 2 Sekolah Dasar ke Kanada. Mungkin dia sangat ingin mengembalikan ingatanmu tentang dirinya karena merasa kau begitu berharga untuknya sebagai teman masa kecil" cerita Jongin sekarang, masih tidak ingin menyinggung hal yang berhubungan dengan Sehun.

"Sepertinya dia sangat kecewa.. Tetapi aku tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa karena aku benar-benar tidak mengingatnya" sekarang Luhan terlihat begitu bersalah dengan reaksi yang ia berikan pada Kyungsoo saat disekolah tadi, tetapi sebuah pertanyaan kembali muncul setelah adegan percakapan mereka dengan Kyungsoo terputar kembali dibenaknya, "Lalu apa maksudnya mencari tunangannya disini?" tanya Luhan serius pada Jongin.

"Ah-itu.. " Jongin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, namja ini memang sudah memperkirakan Luhan akan bertanya tentang hal itu namun Jongin masih belum memikirkan jawaban yang tepat agar dirinya tidak menyinggung Sehun dan membuat yeoja itu teringat pada Sehun karena ceritanya. "Sepertinya tunangan Kyungsoo berada disekolah yang sama dengan kita. Aku tidak mengerti lebih lanjutnya" jelas Jongin agak canggung menceritakan kebohongannya pada yeoja disampingnya itu.

"Kudengar tunangannya itu dipanggil _pangeran kodok_, bukankah itu nama yang sangat lucu?" kekeh Luhan sendiri mengingat panggilan _'pangeran kodok' _yang dijelaskan oleh _oppa _-nya sendiri ditelepon.

Jongin hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil, namja ini merasa yeoja itu memanggil panggilan itu dengan tulus dari hatinya. Perasaan bersalah mendadak muncul didalam hati namja ini, dia tidak berani untuk menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Luhan, tentang dirinya yang mengetahui siapa sebenarnya tunangan dari Kyungsoo.

'_Kau sangat mengenalnya, pangeran kodok itu, karena kaulah yang memberikan nama panggilan itu padanya' _pikir Jongin sendiri, namja ini memandang Luhan yang sibuk menghabiskan makanan digenggamannya sambil menatap keluar jendela mobil mereka.

"Entah mengapa aku merasa familiar sekali dengan panggilan itu, ya walau hanya perasaanku saja" gumam Luhan pelan masih tetap memandang keluar jendela mobil sementara Jongin hanya bisa menjaga ekspresinya agar tidak memperlihatkan senyuman kecewa disudut bibirnya tersebut.

'_Kau memang mengenalnya, dan seharusnya sangat mengenal pangeran kodok itu, Luhan_'

* * *

Seluruh penjuru sekolah mulai ramai karena didatangi oleh pengunjung yang memang datang kesini untuk mencari hiburan dan melihat festival budaya Seoul International High School ini. Memang festival budaya ini merupakan festival tahunan yang selalu ada semenjak beberapa tahun belakangan, dengan festiva budaya yang diadakan para siswa dan siswi yang bersekolah disini dapat memberikan gambaran mengenai sekolah mereka pada pengunjung yang memang berasal dari masyarakat luar atau lebih spesifiknya murid-murid _Junior School_ yang ingin melanjutkan _Senior High School_ mereka.

Diantara keramaian itu, kelas 2-1 menjadi kelas yang termasuk kedalam kelas sibuk dengan _maid café _yang mereka adakan didalam kelas mereka. para yeoja menggunakan baju _maid _tersebut hingga membuat pengunjung sangat tertarik untuk singgah ke-_cafe _yang mereka buat terutama bagi kaum lelaki.

Luhan dan Baekhyun menjadi ikon yang sangat dijual dalam _café _ini. mereka mengenakan pakaian _maid _berwarna hitam dan berenda itu untuk melayani para tamu. Baekhyun tentu saja sangat semangat memakainya karena baju itu dirinya sendiri yang men-_design _dan membuatnya dengan teman-teman sekelas sementara Luhan harus terus menundukkan wajahnya karena merasa begitu malu berpakaian _aneh _seperti itu didepan umum. Yeoja itu menganggap dirinya sangat tidak cocok menggunakan baju _maid _yang dibuat oleh Baekhyun, bahkan ia tidak mau sekadar mengecek penampilannya didepan kaca dengan menggunakan baju berenda yang dikenakannya sekarang.

Didalam _café _ini sendiri, para namja justru bertugas dibalik layar dan didapur. Mereka yang memasak untuk para tamu sementara sang yeoja yang melayani tamu dan Sehun masuk kedalam kelompok yang harus mempersiapkan pesanan mereka didapur kecil yang dibuat didalam kelas hingga namja itu tidak bisa melihat keadaan _café _yang ramai karena pesanan yang menumpuk. Pembagian tugas ini memang sudah mereka tentukan dan sepakati, jadi mereka hanya perlu memainkan perannya didalam _café _buatan mereka. Sehun memang tidak terlalu menyukai keramaian, namja ini cukup senang dengan bagiannya yang berkerja didalam dapur.

"Sehun, 2 _tteokbeokki _untuk meja 4"

Ucap seorang yeoja yang cukup familier untuk Sehun hingga membuat namja ini mengalihkan pandangannya dari masakan didepannya menuju yeoja yang sedang menunggu meja makanan akan disajikan. Entah mengapa saat melihat yeoja itu Sehun menghentikan segala kegiatannya, ya tentu dirinya cukup kaget melihat yeoja bersurai _brunette _itu mengenakan baju _maid _yang terlalu manis untuknya. Sebelumnya Sehun tidak terlalu peduli dengan seluruh yeoja yang mengenakan pakaian itu di-_cafe _mereka, namun setelah melihat yeoja yang sedang menunggunya itu, Sehun berubah pikiran dan membuat pengecualian pada yeoja itu.

"Sehun, kau mendengarku?" tanyanya dengan suara lembut yang yeoja itu miliki. Surai _brunette_-nya ia biarkan tergerai bebas diudara dengan bando hitam-putih berenda yang tersemat diatas kepalanya. Yeoja itu menatap Sehun dengan bingung sementara sang namja hanya bisa mengusap tengkuknya canggung.

"Apa pesananmu tadi Luhan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sehun, yeoja itu hanya menghela napasnya. Dirinya merasa tidak nyaman bila harus berlama-lama dilihat Sehun berpakaian aneh seperti ini, bahkan memikirkannya saja membuat pipi yeoja ini terasa mulai memanas dengan sendirinya, untuk itu ia mencoba untuk tidak menatap kedua manik mata milik namja yang sedang menggunakan apron untuk menjaga baju yang dikenakannya yaitu kemeja putih dan celana jeans belel berwarna gelap agar tidak terciprat dan kotor karena makanan yang dibuatnya.

"2 _tteokbeokki _untuk meja 4" gumam Luhan pelan sambil menggigit bibirnya sendiri, namja ini langsung menyadari kalau kebiasaan Luhan itu saat sedang berbicara dengan dirinya.

"Baiklah, akan kubuatkan" jawab Sehun, namja ini kembali masuk kedalam dapur setelah melihat keadaan diluar sesaat dan apa yang dilihatnya terasa sangat tidak menyenangkan.

Seluruh namja yang sedang menunggu pesanan mereka terus melihati Luhan yang sedang menunggu pesanannya dibuat oleh Sehun. Membuat Luhan terlihat seperti tontonan yang memuaskan untuk mereka. Ditambah lagi, sikap Luhan yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan namja yang berada dimeja tunggu itu membuat Sehun mulai merasa kesal sendiri. Akhirnya setelah mempersiapkan 2 _tteokbeokki _pesanan namja disalah satu meja yang selalu melihati Luhan itu, ide cermelang muncul dibenak Sehun.

Namja ini menaruh pesanan itu diatas nampan milik Luhan, sebelum yeoja itu beranjak untuk membawa pesanan tersebut. Sehun menghentikan Luhan dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangan yeoja itu, Luhan menghentikan niatnya untuk meninggalkan Sehun dan menatap namja itu dengan heran seperti bertanya '_apa lagi?_' dengan tatapan polosnya.

Senyuman yang selalu dapat membuat jantung yeoja itu seperti berhenti berdetak kembali terulas disudut bibir Sehun lalu namja itu mendekatkan dirinya ketelinga yeoja didepannya.

"Kau tahu, kau… " bisik Sehun pelan membua yeoja ini harus memejamkan matanya karena bisikan yang diberikan oleh namja yang sekarang membuat degupan jantungnya sudah mulai kembali memacu duakali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Namja itu menjeda perkatannya sebelum akhirnya melanjutkannya lagi dengan nada rendah miliknya, suara Sehun terasa begitu menggelitik dipendengar yeoja ini. Jantungnya berdegup sangat keras sebelum akhirnya kembali berhenti saat namja itu melanjutkan perkatannya "Tidak cocok menggunakan pakaian _maid _itu"

Luhan langsung membuka kedua matanya, menatap Sehun dengan kaget karena mendengar komentar yang membuat yeoja ini sangat kesal mendengarnya dari bibir namja didepannya itu. luhan melepaskan tangan Sehun yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya lalu memaksakan senyuman terbaiknya pada namja itu. Ya, ia sangat kecewa dengan komentar Sehun yang membuatnya semakin merasa tidak nyaman menggunakan pakaian itu.

"Terimakasih atas pujianmu _Chef_"

Yeoja itu langsung meninggalkan Sehun setelah memberikan senyuman memaksanya. Melihat Luhan yang pergi meninggalkannya dan kembali menjalankan niatnya untuk mengantarkan pesanan dimeja 4 itu membuat Sehun hanya bisa memasang wajah dinginnya pada kedua namja yang begitu terlihat memandangi Luhan dengan- yang Sehun yakini- pikiran aneh mereka. Rasanya namja ini ingin sekali menarik Luhan dari sana kemudian menyuruh yeoja itu untuk mengganti baju _maid _yang membuatnya terlihat begitu manis mengenakannya.

"Yap, kau sangat pandai memuji Oh Sehun-ssi" ledek seorang yeoja yang sudah berdiri disamping namja itu sambil memeluk nampan didadanya. _Eyeliner_-nya sudah dapat menjelaskan siapa yeoja yang sedang berdiri disamping namja ini ditambah suara tinggi khasnya membuat Sehun cukup bisa membedakan namja ini dikelas selain Luhan.

"Dia memang terlihat aneh mengenakan pakaian itu" jawab Sehun seadanya kembali untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya didapur tanpa memperdulikan yeoja yang sekarang juga ikut masuk kedalam dapur ini.

"Dia sangat menggemaskan dan manis mengenakan baju buatanku Sehun-ssi, Luhan begitu sempurna mengenakannya" bela Baekhyun atas baju buatannya yang dikenakan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Itu sangat jelek karena kau membuat Luhan semakin terlihat begitu manis" gumam namja ini tanpa disadarinya membuat senyuman kecil terbentuk disudut bibir milik yeoja ini.

"Kurasa hubungan kalian sudah cukup berkembang" komentar Baekhyun sambil bersenandung pelan, menatap Sehun dengan tatapan meledeknya membuat namja itu hanya bisa mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri karena barusan mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal baginya.

"Kau tahu sendiri sejak kau berada disatu sekolah yang sama denganku aku tidak pernah bersama dengan _yeoja _seperti dirinya" jelas Sehun dengan memberikan penekanan disetiap nada suaranya. Wajah namja itu tidak menampilkan ekspresi sedikitpun dan mendengar suara datarnya membuat Baekhyun agak bergidik ngeri disamping namja itu.

"_Well_, terserah padamu Oh Sehun. Aku hanya mengingatkanmu kalau Kim Jongin sudah memulai _start _jauh sebelum kau menyadari perasaanmu yang sebenarnya pada Luhan" yeoja ini berusaha mengeluarkan komentarnya itu dengan nada bersahabatnya lalu ia tersenyum dengan tulus namun terpaksa pada Sehun sebelum meninggalkan namja ini sendirian didapur.

Setelah Baekhyun meninggalkannya, Sehun hanya bisa memandang kepergian yeoja itu dalam diam dan kemudian memikirkan peringatan terakhir yang Baekhyun berikan padanya. Luhan memang terlihat memiliki '_sesuatu_' dengan Jongin, disamping itu Luhan terlihat menyimpan perasaan yang tak mau ditunjukkannya kepada namja itu, disisi lain dirinya merasa… entah, ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang namja ini rasakan bila bersama dengan yeoja itu karena dirinya selalu menanamkan pemikiran kalau ia tidak boleh memiliki hubungan apapun dengan _yeoja _seperti Luhan.

Sehun mengusap wajahnya dengan gusar lalu menghela napasnya dengan sangat berat. Dilema muncul disaat namja ini memikirkan beberapa hal yang datang begitu saja kedalam kehidupannya dan menganggunya secara perlahan. Selain itu, pembicaraannya dengan Kyungsoo kemarin membuat dirinya berpikir duakali untuk menerima tawaran yeoja yang sangat mendominasi itu, tidak ada salahnya Sehun memikirkan tawarannya. Tapi, banyak sekali resiko yang akan ditanggungnya kedepan.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apalagi dalam hidupku" desis namja ini dengan suara terpelan dan terlelah yang ia punya. Sehun kembali mengusap wajahnya kemudian beranjak untuk kembali memulai pekerjaannya sebagai juru masak _maid café _mereka.

* * *

Yeoja bersurai hitam yang ia ikat dengan bentuk kuncir kuda hanya bisa menyenderkan dirinya disamping perpustakaan yang sepi karena memang tidak digunakan untuk kegiatan festival sekolah dan disini dia tidak mengikuti kepanitiaan kelas dengan kepindahannya yang mendadak untuk itu yeoja ini tidak terlalu memusingkan urusan kelas miliknya.

Sementara itu, didepannya, namja bersurai hitam yang agak kecoklatan itu menatap yeoja ini sambil menaruh satu tangannya diatas pinggang. Terdiam dalam pemikirannya sendiri, sesekali menatap yeoja yang sedari tadi hanya menunggu namja ini untuk mengeluarkan suaranya sambil melipat kedua tangan didepan dadanya.

"Baik, aku sangat kaget saat melihatmu diruang rapat" gumam sang namja, sekarang mulai menatap yeoja bermata agak bulat itu serius membuat sang yeoja hanya bisa menghela napasnya.

"Aku sudah bilang akan datang kembali ke Seoul bukan?" tanya yeoja ini malas, menatap namja didepannya itu dengan enggan.

"Ya, dan kukira kau tidak serius Kyungsoo"

Mereka saling beradu pandang satu sama lain. Sang yeoja yang bernama Kyungsoo tidak pernah melepaskan tatapannya dari kedua manik mata namja didepannya.

"Aku sangat serius, buktinya aku sekarang berada disini kan?" suara yeoja itu terdengar sangat tenang namun sangat terdengar menantang namja didepannya. Mendengar pertanyaan itu sekarang namja ini mengacak surainya gusar dan menghela napasnya dengan keras.

"Mengapa kau harus datang dengan cara seperti ini?" tanya Jongin sekarang sambil berdecak pelan.

"Aku sudah lelah menunggu, lagipula bila aku mendapatkan-'nya' kau akan dengan bebas mendekati yeoja bernama Luhan itu" gumam Kyungsoo pelan, punggung tangannya terangkat tepat didepan matanya, memperlihatkan kuku-kuku terawatnya yang bercatkan pewarna kuku bening.

"Kau sudah berbicara dengan Sehun?"

Pertanyaan itu hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Kyungsoo, "Kau tahu kan yang sebenarnya kalau kehidupan Sehun tak seharusnya semenyedihkan ini sekarang.. Dan kau takut bila Sehun yang dulu kembali bukan?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan senyuman tipis terbentuk sempurna disudut bibir berbentuk hatinya.

Jongin mengigit bibirnya sendiri setelah mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo, dan perkataan yeoja itu memang benar adanya. Awalnya Jongin tidak terlalu mengenal Sehun yang berada di sekolah yang sama dengannya ini tetapi kebersamaan namja itu dengan Luhan membuat Jongin cukup penasaran, merasa familier dengan sosok namja bersurai hitam yang memiliki wajah sangat dingin dan angkuh itu.

"Aku tidak terlalu memperdulikannya"

"Cepat atau lambat semua akan terkuak, lalu semuanya akan tahu kalau 'kita'-lah disini yang berperan sebagai karakter antagonisnya Kim Jongin" ucap Kyungsoo dengan memberikan senyuman polosnya pada namja yang kebingungan didepannya itu. Satu tangan telah terulur untuk mengelus rahang namja didepannya. "Waktu yang akan mengungkap semuanya" tambah yeoja bersurai hitam pekat ini lagi.

Mendadak ingatan Jongin kembali, terasa seperti déjà vu ingatan itu terputar didalam pikiran namja ini.

"_Mr. Kim kau tidak bisa melakukan hal itu"_

"_Aku akan melakuka apapun agar Mr. Xi akan menjodokan puterinya pada putra semata wayangku Kwangmin, keluargaku berada diujung tanduk sekarang"_

"_Kau tetap tidak bisa, karena satu-satunya cara adalah menculik putra dari Keluarga Oh lalu membuangnya hingga semua orang tidak bisa menemukannya lagi"_

"_Aku sudah merencanakan semuanya, tenang saja. Putra dari keluarga Oh akan menghilang, kemudian Jongin yang akan menjadi senjataku dalam mempererat hubungan bisnis keluarga ini dengan keluarga Xi" _

"_Kenapa Jongin? Mengapa kau harus mengorbankan anak kita?" sekarang Nyonya Kim bersuara setelah sedari tadi mendengarkan kedua priwa berumur didepannya itu tanpa suara sedikitpun._

_Tuan Kim menghela napasnya dengan gusar, "Ikuti saja perintahku, kau tidak berhak untuk melarangku. Lagipula Jongin adalah anakku" tegas Tuan Kim membuat Nyonya Kim mendengus kesal mendengarnya._

"_Apa sebegitu pentingnya tahta dan uang bagimu?"_

_Plak_

_Tamparan keras itu langsung mendarat dipipi Nyonya Kim, membuat yeoja satu-satunya didalam ruangan itu kaget dengan perilaku suaminya sendiri. Ia tak kuasa untuk menahan tangisnya sambil memegang pipinya yang sudah mulai memerah karena hasil dari tangan besar yang mendarat pada pipinya dengan keras. _

"_Ya, ambil semuanya. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi" _

_Ungkap Nyonya Kim dengan suaranya yang mulai tercekat. Yeoja berumur hampir 30 tahun itu langsung beranjak meninggalkan ruangan dimana mereka mengadakan pembicaraan itu dengan tetap menahan tangisannya. _

_Dibalik pintu, tanpa mereka ketahui anak tunggal mereka yang masih berumur hampir 5 tahun itu mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Walau masih terbilang cukup kecil, namja ini mengerti seluruh pembicaraan orang didalam ruangan itu. tangisan sudah berlinang disudut matanya sejak ia mendengar suara tamparan keras dari dalam ruangan itu. Kemudian pintu terbuka dengan lebar, keluarlah Nyonya Kim dari dalam ruangan itu. Ia tidak melihat putranya yang masih menguping pembicaraan mereka dari balik pintu, Nyonya Kim hanya sibuk meredam tangisannya dengan membekap mulut dengan tangannya sendiri. Bahkan dari sudut tempat Jongin berdiri terlihat jelas pipi merona bekas tamparan dari ayahnya. Tangan namja ini mengepal keras, yang saat itu bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menahan amarahnya sambil merasakan tetes airmata yang berlinang disudut matanya semakin deras membasahi pipi tembamnya._

"_Ibu…"_

"Jongin? Kau mendengarku?" tangan Kyungsoo sudah melambai-lambai didepan wajah namja ini membuatnya langsung tersadar dan mencengkram pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo agar yeoja itu menghentikan kegiatan yang sangat menganggu untuknya.

"Berhenti, kau tidak akan bisa mengembalikan Sehun yang dulu. Dia bahkan tidak tahu siapa dirinya sekarang" peringat Jongin dengan nada dinginnya hingga membuat bulu kuduk Kyungsoo terasa meremang sesaat.

"Kau tahu? Kalau aku bisa mengembalikan Sehun yang dulu, keluarga kami akan kembali seperti saat sebelum keluargamu menghkhianati keluarga Do, karena keluarga yeoja sialan itu" balas Kyungsoo tak kalah dinginnya pada Jongin. Entah mengapa mengatakan hal ini pada namja didepannya membuat hati Kyungsoo cukup terenyah.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dalam diam, begitupula Kyungsoo memberikan reaksi yang sama atas tatapan namja didepannya padanya. Tangan Jongin masih mencengkram pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo, seakan namja itu tak ingin melepaskannya begitu saja namun keinginan itu langsung menghilang saat Kyungsoo yang menarik tangannya sendiri dari cengkraman Jongin.

"Hentikan ini Kyungsoo"

Peringatan terakhir Jongin membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum getir pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau yang memaksaku untuk melakukan hal ini, mau tak mau aku harus melakukannya _Nini_"

Panggilan itu menjadi sangat familier untuk Jongin, membuat namja itu terdiam dan membeku sendiri ditempatnya berdiri sementara sang yeoja bersurai hitam pekat didepannya mulai melangkahkan kaki untuk meninggalkannya. Rasanya ingin sekali Jongin melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengejar yeoja itu tetapi kaki yang terasa terbelenggu itu tidak memudahkannya untuk melakukan tindakan yang berada didalam pikirannya sekarang. Untuk itu Jongin hanya bisa terdiam sambil melihati yeoja yang lama-kelamaan menghilang diujung lorong tersebut.

* * *

_Yeaaaaaaay~ it's been a long time (feelin sooo soorry with this late update)_

_selamat membaca! terimakasih buat yang sudah bersabar menunggunya (*crying)_

_makasih jugaa yang udah review, review kalian membuat ide-ide baru untuk jalannya cerita/? :3_

_Btw feel free to read my story, and please enjoy it okaay! _

_no caption needed again! Love ya! (throw a love sign)_

_Fighting!_

__-Deerskin94__


End file.
